Crash World
by Miley Owns My Gypsy Heart
Summary: Post Graduation Miley and Lilly decide to go to Paris for vacation, except the plane never landed in Paris. The survivors are left to fend for themselves as they wait for rescue... But, will rescue ever come? Miley/Joe, Joley, Jiley, Moe, Shiley.
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

Today was the day. The day day every kid waited for for 12 years. Graduation. The day that meant I was done with school... Which, you know, is a total trick, because then there's another four years of college, so it wasn't really the end of school. Usually I had tour during the Summers, or a movie like last year - _Indianna Joanie_ - but this year Dad was letting me actually go on a vacation. Especially just after the big Hannah secret came out. It was going to be my first real Summer vacation in years. And I was going to Paris; what could be better than that?

I sighed as I fixed my graduation cap. Pretty soon I'd have to leave my room, get in the car with Dad, Lilly, Jackson and Mam'aw, drive to school and then... The ceremony, the fans, the pulling in every direction, the demands for pictures and autographs. I couldn't wait for it to be over, I'd been counting down to Paris ever since Dad said I was actually allowed to go.

"Mile!" Dad called, I'd been avoiding him all morning, Dad wasn't good at me reaching milestones. "Time to go." I just hoped he wouldn't bring out my first locke of hair on his keychain or the Captain Diaperhead photos. When he got reminiscent he tended to get embarassing too; I think it was something all parents got a handbook on when they had their first kid.

"Coming!" I yelled back, looking at myself in the mirror one last time before I left my barn-room that I shared with Lilly and went over to the main house. "How do I look?" I did a little twirl when I got into the main house.

"Like everyone else." Jackson scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Like my baby girl isn't a baby anymore." I think Dad was about three seconds from crying. I think the only reason he hadn't completely broken down was because he knew he'd never hear the end of it from Mam'aw.

"Pull it together, Robby Ray." Mam'aw scolded, "what are you gonna do when the girl's in Paris next week?"

"I'm having Lori confiscate his passport." I said matter-of-factly.

"Let's go, People." Jackson spoke up again, looking at his watch. "Sienna, my _girlfriend_-" which he felt the need to point out every time he mentioned her. "-finishes her photoshoot as a b-b-b-bikini model at five." Another thing he felt the need to point out; that Sienna was a b-b-b-b-bikini model. I really don't understand what she saw in him, but I guess to each their own.

"My Dad's meeting us there." Lilly piped up, grabbing her purse. Showtime.

_**M**_

How many graduations ended with security having to break up a fan fight after the ceremony was over because of cutting in line during photos? It started when Joanie's little sister wasn't happy with her first picture and tried to cut in front of Principal Fishers daughter. I have never seen two 10-year-olds be so violent before. And I didn't even get a picture with my family. My arms ached from being pulled in every direction, my face hurt from smiling so much, my head hurt from all the noise, my feet hurt from standing so much... I just hurt all over pretty much. But, at least I had Paris to look forward to. Hopefully I could get a little peace in Paris. Three days. Only three more days and I'd be on a plane to Paris for the whole Summer.

"I'm sorry, Mam'aw." I'd been trying to appologise the entire drive back home. Mam'aw was pissed that she didn't get a picture with her last grandbaby to graduate high school, nd that the fans that accosted me wouldn't even let her have cutsies. I just wanted this day to be over.

"Sorry doesn't fix a broken heart." Mam'aw cried dramatically and I rolled my eyes. I justed wanted to shower, put on some comfy sweats and crawl into bed until I had to leave for my flight.

"Mam'aw!" I called, but she just walked away.

"Just leave her be for a while, Mile." Dad shook his head with a sigh.

"Yeah." I muttered, tossing my graduation cap on the couch. "I'm gonna take a shower." I decided, heading through the house and out the back door so I could go to the barn. I was in the bathroom stripping down and waiting for the water to heat up when my phone buzzed that I had text nessage. Great. Now I'm guessing pictures from graduation made it online and this was the press or my publicist - Vita - or something like that.

_Congrats; knew you weren't a dumb blonde :)_ I frowned in confussion, checking who sent it. Joe J.

**Smarter than you :P** I texted back with a smile. Of all the people I thought it might be, I never thought Joe. I mean, we hadn't talked to each other since we did that song together with his brothers three years ago. Three years ago when I was 15 and he was 18. Now I'm 18 and he'll be 22 in two months.

_Cooler than you._ Joe texted back and I laughed out loud.

**Hotter than you.** I replied, biting my lip, remembering Joe's flawless, olive skin, his intense hazel-brown eyes, his sweet smile.

_No argument here ;)_ He agreed and I felt myself flush. _Congrats, Sexy Grad._

**Thanks :)** I smiled, setting my phone down. The bathroom was starting to steam and I wanted to shower before the hot water ran out.

_**I**_

"You all packed?" Dad asked as I pulled my last suitecase into the main house. I had two suitecases, my purse and my carry on.

"Yep." I smiled, this time tomorrow I'd be in Paris. At a beautiful hotel with a view of the Eifel Tower, and a pool, and tons of cute little French cafe's. I couldn't wait.

"Got your passport?" Dad continued, this would be the first time in my life he was going to be in a completely different country to me.

"Yep." I repeated, I had my passport, boarding pass, plane ticket, everything I would need to get on the plane was in my purse and everything to entertain me on the the plane was in my carry on.

"Your epi-pen?" I rolled my eyes at this point; seriously, I knew pretty well by now to stay away from cinnamon.

"Dad, I have everything." I assured.

"Leave the girl alone, Robby Ray." Mam'aw ordered and I smiled, after our fight about our Miley/Mam'aw time always being interrupted we'd made up and she was going to see me off to the airport before she went back to Tennessee. "Now, listen, Miley." Mam'aw took me aside. "You got all your girl products? 'Cause you gotta stock up for the Summer; who knows what sort of crazy those Europeans do at that time of the month."

"Mam'aw." I flushed, squirming out of her grasp. "I'm going to be fine." I sighed, checking the time. Lilly had spent the last couple of days with her Dad and she was meeting us at the airport. "I have everything I need, I won't talk to strangers, I'll call home every other day. I swear I'll be fine."

"I'm gonna miss you, Bud." Dad worried, getting this sad far off look on his face. "First it's the Summer, then Stanford in the Fall, then you'll probably move half way across the planet. Away from me."

"Dad." I rolled my eyes. "I'll never move half way across the planet. It's just one Summer, then I'm gonna be just a couple of hours away."

"A couple of hours too far." Dad grumbled and I sighed.

"I'll come back every weekend, Dad, it's not a big deal." We'd already been over this, and he seemed fine before. I guess it was when he was faced with me actually leaving that he started protesting.

"Right, right." Dad nodded, trying to be strong.

"Come on, Daddy." I smiled, trying to at least get him to smile. "I mean, you'll still have Jackson here."

"Yeah, Dad." Jackson piped up brightly. "I'll be the good kid, I won't ever leave you." He grinned in a creepy way that made both me and Dad shudder.

"Can you take him with you?" Dad asked and I laughed.

"Sorry, Daddy, you're stuck with him."

"Alright!" Mam'aw clapped, checking the time. "Time to get this show on the road."

"Bonjour, Miley." Lilly squeeled excitedly when she saw me at the airport.

"French food." I sighed wistfully.

"French sights." Lilly added with a dopey smile.

"French boys." Dad cleared his throat at that and I blushed. "I-I mean French _toys_." I ammended weakly. "Like a miniature Eifel Tower."

"My girl has knees and like French toys." Dad shook his head with a sigh. "If only I could believe that"

"Love you, Daddy." I smiled sweetly.

"I love you too, Bud." Dad smiled sadly.

"We need to check in an hour before out flight." Lilly said and I nodded. I'd been acting cool about it all morning, but when I was faced with actually being in a different country to Dad... I remembered being 3 and scared of storms and running into Mom and Dad's room and demanding that Daddy protect me. I was a Daddy's girl and it was going to be hard to be so far away for long.

"I love you, Daddy." I flung myself into his arms. The last tim I'd get to hug him for three months.

"You'll be okay, Mile." And suddenly it was Dad assuring me and me trying not to cry. "You're good like that. I know I don't have to worry about you."

"'M gonna miss you, Daddy."

"I'm gonna miss you too, Bud." Dad sighed, kissing the top of my hair tenderly. "But, it's time for my catterpilla to be a butterfly." I stepped away and took a couple of breaths, willing myself not to cry.

"Bye, Mam'aw." I hugged my grandma tightly. "See you at Christmas."

"My last grandbaby." Mam'aw sighed sadly, cupping my face. "You take care of yourself, Miley, I want me some smart and talented great-grandbabies." I blushed at the thought. Mam'aw looked over to Jackson - who was standing in the middle of the airport picking at his bellybutton fluff. "It's on you, Baby Girl." She joked and I grinned.

"Love you, Mam'aw." I smiled, hugging her again.

"Later, Dork." Jackson grinned.

"See ya, Loser." I said before rolling my eyes and hugging my breath. I think he might have showered last month...

"I'll walk with you." Dad decided, a little choked up. "Call me as soon as you land, Mile." He commanded and I nodded. "No matter what time it is."

"Promise, Dad." Sweet niblets, I was, like, three seconds away from crying.

"Get outta here." Dad put on a tough face. "Before I change my mind about my little girl going so far away." I nodded and turned, handing my ticket and boarding pass to the person at the gate. Lilly was already waiting for me on the other side.

Sitting in the 1st Class waiting area - we were travelling in style - Lilly excused herself to call Oliver and I sat at the bar. Even though I couldn't atually drink, nursing a glass of coke still let me miss Dad and no-one would talk to me.

"Don't like flying?" A vioce asked, well I guess at least one person would talk to me. I looked up and barely held in a gasp.

"Flying's fine." I eventually answered when I got over the complete coincidence of this meeting.

"Didn't look like you were drinking for the Hell of it." He shrugged, lookin gup from his glass of amber liquid. "Oh." His eyes got comically wide when he recognised me. "'Sup, Milo?"

"Non-alcoholic." I rattled my glass with a smile and he nodded. "My first time international with my Dad." I sighed and shook my head. "Makes me sound like a baby, huh?"

"Nah." He denied with a grin. "Makes you a Daddy's girl though."

"What about you?" I asked, taking a sip of my coke. "Doesn't look like you're drinking just for the Hell of it." I mimicked him and he chuckled darkly.

"It'd take longer than my flight to Paris to explain it." He shook his head and looked at his drink for a second before he downed the half glass in one go.

"Well, I'm going to Paris too, so you could try." I offered with a weak smile and he looked up at me again. "Me and Lilly are going for vacation before college." I explained and he nodded.

"Wouldn't wanna monopolise your time then." He drank half his drink and sighed. "Catch you later, Milo." He nodded and raised his drink slightly before he got up and walked away. When did he get so broody and moody?

* * *

**Hmm... Well, I guess this would be the starter chapter. Nothing reeally happens, it just establishes that they're going to Paris.**

**1) Who do you think the mysterious stranger is? I've been thinking about mixing up my usual pairings.  
2) Would you rather tha plane land in Paris or crash? I still haven't decided yet.  
3) What do any of you think is an appropriate number of reviews to wait for before I update?**

**I started writing this because Camp Rock: Year 1 just finished, and I've finished writing Queen Diaries. I don't think I'm going to start on Camp Rock: Year 2 for a week or so and then I'll start posting that in about 2 weeks, and I didn't have any inspiration for Eternity. I am trying to work on Eternity and the last 2 chapters of I Wanna Know You (the Miam one), but I don't want to force it and end up with something totally crappy.  
So I started on this. The title is taken for Crash World by Hilary Duff. :D Gosh; who else remembers running home from school to watch Lizzie McGuire in 2003? I was only 10 then... How the ties have changed...**

**Please review any thoughts you might have. :)**

**Smiler For Joe!**

**P.S: Who's heard Look What They've Done To My Song? Even my Mom and older brother admitted it was a good cover and they both hate Miley.  
P. S. S: Who's psyched for Radio City in 6 days? I'm just looking forward to hearing Joe sing again. I only need this year and next year of Joe singing Please Be Mine to have 10 years of Joe singing that one song so I hope he does sing it. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

_Day 1_

"Hey, Miles, you ready to board?" Lilly came back from calling Oliver when I was still staring at the empty space next to me.

"Yeah." I finished my coke and thanked the bartender with a smile.

"Are you okay?" Lilly furrowed her brow in worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I shook myself back to reality. "Let's go." 1st class got to board first, so it was easy to get to our seats. We both had isle seats and so far there was an empty seat between me and the window. I hoped I wasn't stuck next to some old guy or something; this was an 11 hour flight after all.

"OMG!" Lilly gasped and I looked over to her, slightly worried. Her eyes were wide and she was staring down the aisle at the other 1st Class passengers that were boarding. "OMG! Miley." She turned back to me excitedly. "Guess who's on this flight?" I looked back too and smiled a little. "Eleven hours in a plane with-"

"Aren't you dating Oliver?" I reminded and she blushed. I looked back at him and he still had that dark look on his face as he checked his ticket. He stopped between me and Lilly and looked up.

"I guess we really are on the same flight." He cocked his head to the side curiously.

"Guess so." I teased and he gave me a small smirk. "Where're you sitting?"

"Here." he gestured to the seat between me and the window and I sat back to let him pass me, sharing a look with Lilly, who for her part was mostly gaping like a fish and hadn't squealed and made us all deaf yet.

"Sweet niblets." I whispered under my breath. Eleven hours sitting next to him.

"Something's sweet alright." He grinned at me and I noticed that his eyes were a little glazed. He'd had more than the two drinks I saw.

"Y-y-you're Joe Jonas." Lilly finally managed to speak and I rolled my eyes. One would think that Lilly would be used to meeting famous people by now. And it wasn't even her first time meeting Joe, she met him when we were fifteen.

"Last time I checked." Joe sighed, reaching a hand into his shock of curly black hair.

"Lil." I warned, just like I always did when she was going to freak out on a celebrity.

"Joe Jonas." She whispered to me, still wide-eyed and staring at him.

"I know, Lilly." I smiled, rolling y eyes. "We met him before."

"But, it's Joe Jonas." I sat back and looked at Joe who was now looking out the window at the tarmac.

"I think you broke my friend." I told him.

"Sorry." He shrugged.

"Wanna tell me why you weren't drinking just for the Hell of it?" I asked as the other passengers started to board.

"It's only eleven hours, Milo."

_**L**_

Lilly and I talked for a while, until she decided to take a nap because she hadn't slept last night due to excitement. I listened to my i-Pod for a while, but I kept getting the feeling that I was being watched, but every time I looked at Joe he was staring out the window. I turned to the movie, trying to watch, I'd brought plenty of things to entertain me, but somehow being on the plane made time seem to slow down and make me grow bored with everything sooner.

"So." Joe spoke for the first time since the wheels went up.

"So." I mimicked teasingly and he grinned slightly. He hadn't had a drink since he got onboard and I think he was starting to sober up a little.

"Why Paris?" He eventually asked, looking at me with big puppy dog eyes. "I mean, it's the city of love and shouldn't you be with your boyfriend?"

"No boyfriend." I shook my head, Jesse and I had broken up not long after the Hannah thing came out; he said he'd be there for me through anything, but anything quickly turned to nothing. I couldn't even pinpoint exactly where it went wrong, I just know that that stupid decision I had to make two years ago between Jesse and Jake had been a complete waste of time; Jake cheated and Jesse dumped me. Dad was right, I should just stick to shoes, shoes can't cheat on me or leave me or break my heart.

"What about you? Why Paris? Alone?" It hadn't escaped my attention that he was alone; no brothers, no gaggle of poser friends, no clingy girlfriend. Just Joe... But, then again 'Just Joe' was the better man.

"I just needed to get away." Joe shrugged, "Paris was the first one I saw."

"'Get away' or escape?" I asked with a raised eyebrow and he shrugged again. "Still seven hours to go, wanna tell me why you weren't drinking for the Hell of it?" I offered.

"Sometimes it's better to forget." Joe hummed, reaching over and tugging on the ends of my hair lightly. "I always thought Hannah would have looked better as a brunette." I blushed and looked down shyly, remembering the texts he'd sent me the other day after graduation.

"Not such a dumb blonde, huh?" I teased and he chuckled.

"Always knew you weren't." He had this way about him; the way he'd stare at me so intently made me feel like he could see right into my Soul. "A little possessive, but by no means dumb." I flushed again, I'd tried to run them away because I was jealous of the time they were spending with my Dad. "Even possessive, you were still adorable."

"Gee, from sexy to adorable in three days." I pouted exaggeratedly. "What am I doing wrong?"

"Chill, Babe, you're still my sexy little grad." Joe grinned, twirling my hair between his fingers. "But, you're still an adorable little Daddy's girl." The plane shook a little and I jumped, blushing when I realised how close Joe had gotten.

"Sorry." I whispered, looking away from his intense gaze and shifting a little. It was just a little turbulence.

"'S cool." Joe shrugged, leaning back in his seat and I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding. The plane shook again and out of the corner of my eye I saw Lilly jolt awake.

"What's goin' on?" Lilly asked grogilly.

"turbulence." I answered, glancing back to Joe.

"Are we almost there?" Lilly yawned and stretched a little.

"Still seven hours to go." I denied and she frowned.

"Then why's the seatbelt light on?" She gestured up and I looked too; the seatbelt light had just switched on. Joe looked over at that, but before anyone could say anything a voice came over the speakers.

"All passengers please acknowledge the seatbelt light has turned, so please return your seats to their upright positions, put your trays away and buckle your seatbelts." The flight attendant said and I looked at my watch, it was still running, and it still said we had seven hours left before we landed. Joe sighed and buckled his seatbelt, looking out his window.

"Shit!" I heard him swear before he quickly pulled the shutter down and turned to me. "Put your seatbelt on. Now." He ordered and I quickly scrambled to obey at the urgency in his voice. "Both of you. Seatbelts." He snapped at Lilly who nodded, still confused. "Shit, shit, fuck." Joe swore under his breath.

"What's out there?" I asked, worried, a little scared. The plane shook again, a lot more violently this time and I gripped onto the arms of my seat. The emergency air masks dropped down and that's when everyone else started panicking.

"Fucking tin can." I heard Joe mutter as more people started looking around, panicking, looking out the windows and becoming even more panicked. "Miley." Joe grabbed my shoulders forcefully and I stared at him with wide, scared eyes. He knew that something was wrong out there. "Listen to me, this thing is going down."

"Wha-" The plane was going down? It was going to crash? I was going to die.

"Put the mask on, okay?" He instructed, his eyes moving over to Lilly too. "And the life jacket under your seats. And make yourself as small as possible." The flight attendant was trying to say something to the same effect as well, but I was listening to Joe. "Keep your head protected." I'd never get to see my Dad again. He didn't want me to go without him, I should have just stayed in Malibu with my Dad.

I was reaching for my life jacket when there was a loud BOOM and the plane shook violently and I felt my head hit something painfully. My vision got blurry and I felt dizzy. I tried to remember what I was doing, but it was hard to concentrate. There was screaming and loud noises everywhere, and everything was shaking and knocking me around. The luggage compartments over head opened and I was still trying to sit up when I saw my bag fall. I'd left it unzipped a little and I could my favourite Beary Bear's little golden ear peeking out. He didn't like the dark. Unconsciously I started to reach for it.

"What the fuck are you doing?" A voice snapped at me as I reached for my bad. My fingers barely closed around the strap before I was yanked away roughly. I tried to focus my eyes on the person, but I was dizzy and there seemed to be two of everything. "Put your damn jacket on." I felt something being shoved over my head and yelped, reaching for the spot on my head that sent pain shooting through my body. I felt something warm and when I pulled my hand away to look at even though I could see two blurry versions of my hand there was no mistaking the sticky red liquid on it.

The plane was still shaking and tumbling and then it suddenly tilted sharply to the side, I felt the weight of a person against me as the plane tilted to the left. I felt arms holding me in place, but through the blurriness and doubles I managed to make out Lilly; Lilly falling. I reached out heard a shout in my ear as I grabbed for Lilly's hand, barely managing to hold onto my best friend. The plane kept tilting, gaining speed as it did and I felt myself getting thrown around, coming loose of my seatbelt, but the person holding me kept their arms tight around me. Joe I think it was, but my brain felt fuzzy, I couldn't concentrate properly. I kept a tight hold of Lilly's hand as we tumbled, the plane was spinning, throwing all of us around like nothing more than dice in a cup.

Then it felt like the plane hit something, everything compressed in, pushing everything together as it connected with whatever it was. The force of the collision sent Lilly closer to me and I held her close as I felt myself starting to drift in consciousness. Everything felt hot and cold at the same time; like I was being burnt by a thousand icicles, or a flame was lapping at me all around and freezing me.

_**E**_

I tried to scream. I couldn't breath, I couldn't move, I couldn't do anything. I couldn't see, where was I? Why was it so dark? Why was it so cold? And hot? Everything felt blurry and sore. I could feel myself being pulled down my some strong force, but something else was trying to pull me up at the same time. Light finally started to invade my senses, but everything was still blurry, i couldn't see properly, but I could make out figures of people, some trying to move, some not moving at all. I could make out the plane, trying to pull me and everyone else down as it sank after the crash. I kicked frantically at that, the plane had crashed. I couldn't breathe, I needed air, the other thing was still trying to me up and I followed, trying to kick up as well. My lungs were burning, my vision was getting spotty again and my ears were ringing painfully, my skull was throbbing. I tried to go with the thing pulling me up, but my grip was loosening. I was loosing consciousness again.

Except the other one held on even tighter and the pull down was weakening. Water. I was vaguely aware that's where I was, submerged in water. That's why I couldn't breathe. I felt something scratching at my leg, trying to hold on. Before I could completely lose consciousness and pass out again the burning in my lung reached a new hight and I felt like they were going to explode. Then it wasn't just water in my mouth. Air. Then blackness again as someone brought me to the surface.

* * *

**Okay, so majority of reviews said Miley should land in Paris, but by the time I got them I'd already written this chapter.  
Also, sorry if I disapointed or confused anyone, when I wrote the first chapter I was unsure about the potential relationships and I was thinking about mixing them up. In the end I did decide on Joe - obviously.**

**1) Are you happy, or disapointed that it's Joe?  
2) How did the crash scene come out? I haven't read this since I wrote it so I don't know if it's good.  
3) Who is psyched for Radio City in 2 days? Joe Jonas and those other two guys :P  
4) Has anyone heard anything about Joe coming to Australia? I heard a rumor, but if anyone knows anything more I'd love to hear it.  
5) Who thinks Joe just has the prettiest eyes?**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER THREE**_

"Miley, Miley, wake up." I heard someone calling from far away. My head felt sore and stinging and like it was filled with cotton wool balls. My lungs were aching and my entir body was frozen. "Come on, Miley, wake up, don't do this to me." The voice was frantic and becoming closer. "Wake up, Miles, just wake up." I coughed, feeling something spill out of my mouth. I heard a sigh of relief as I kpet coughing up water or vomit or whatever it was. Then I open my eys, crying out against the harsh sunlight in my eyes. "Thank God." The person as I rolled onto my side painfully and tried to force myself to focus; my vission was all blurry and spotty and my breathing was harsh. I tried to remember what had happened. "It's okay, Miley, you're okay." I felt the person - a man - lifting me up so I was sitting with my back leaning against something. "Open you're eyes." I groaned, but reluctantly obeyed the commanded, desperate voice "There we go." I found my spotty, blurry vission focussed on a pair of puppy-dog brown eyes. Pretty eyes, I mused through my dizzy haze. "Stay with her, don't let her fall asleep, keep her awake, she's probably concussed." The person with the pretty puppy-dog eyes told someone next to me. The the puppy-dog eyes were gone. I groaned as I reached for my aching, throbbing head. I was wet all over, I realised, that's why I was cold, becuase I was in wet clothes.

"Miley?" I knew that voice, I tried to get my brain to cooperate and focus as I turned to see Lilly. Lilly was soaking wet too and she looked panicked and terrified. "Miley? Are you okay?"

"My head hurts." I whined, feeling my eyes start to droop.

"Woah, stay awake, Miley." Lilly commanded, shaking me a little.

"What happened?" I asked, trying to obey.

"The-the plane crashed." Lilly said hoarsely and I felt my eyes widen. My vission started to clear and I looked aroud; we were on a beach and there were people stumbling around, some coming out of the ocean. I could hear screaming. People were dying. There was a giant part of the plane on the beach, and other large chunks were all over the beach and washing up on the shore. "You hit your head and passed out, Joe says you need to stay awake."

"Joe?" The puppy-dog eyes flashed in my mind.

"Joe Jonas." Even after a freaking plane crash Lilly still managed to sound excited at the prospect of being near a Jonas Brother. "He was sitting next to you."

"Oh." Now I remembered talking to him, he seemed kind of moody and depressed. "Sh-shouldn't we help?" I looked at everyone else, running around, trying to get awa from the fires and free the people still in the plane.

"Joe said to stay here, where it's safe." Lilly shook her head firmly and I felt her grip my wrist as if she knew I was going to try and help.

"Where's Joe?" I asked, he'd been the one in front of me when I woke up.

"I don't know." Lilly sighed, looking over to the half plane on the beach. Joe had run into that? What if he got hurt? "Rescue should come soon though, everything's gonna be okay." Right. They're gonna know the plane crashed, and we were going to be rescued.

_**Y**_

It was dark now. And we hadn't been rescued. According to one of the other survivors the plane we were on could hold 250 passengers; there was about 200 passengers on board, plus flight attendants and the pilots... Right now all the survivors were sitting around a giant signal fire and there was only about 50 of us. Over 150 people dead. Joe had come back to me and he hadn't left my side since.

"How long do you it'll take?" I asked, looking out at the ocean. It looked so calm now, but it had killed so many people. "For rescue?"

"It's a big ocean, maybe a couple of days?" Joe shrugged.

"What happened? You saw it, I know you did." He'd changed so drastically after he looked out the window.

"The wing was on fire." Joe got a far-out look on his face. "Then we started to spin, then it hit the water. It fliped a couple of times, and then it broke in half. The front half that we were in stayed in the water, and the other half..." He gestured over to the part of the plane down the beach. "At least that's what I think happened." He sighed and looked at me. "How's your head?"

"Fine." I dismissed, there were people with a lot worse injuries than mine.

"Hey, we found food." A group of men had ventured into the half of the plane on the beach to look for stuff since no-one wanted to go into the forest behind us.

"Thanks." I smiled weakly. Joe and I had been getting odd looks ever since everything had happened; we were celebrities and they didn't know how to react to us. The guys had found a bunch of those airline meals and were handing them out.

"What was in the bag that was so important you had to risk your life for it?" I flushed, remembering how he'd had to grab hold of me and how he'd protected me when I reached for my bag. The bag was still next to me when I regained enough sense to notice it.

"Beary." I sighed, picking up my golden teddy bear who was now dirty and sandy and I' sitting next to my feet, drying by the fire.

"You could have died." Joe shook his head in disbelief. "You risked your life a fucking teddy bear?" I shrugged helplessly, I couldn't explain why I'd done it.

"I've had him since I was three." I mumbled abashedly. "I wasn't really thinking straight when I did it." I defended myself.

"I should hope not." Joe scoffed.

"You were bringing it to Paris?" Lilly spoke up and I blushed. "School was bad enough, but, Miles, we're graduates now, you can't bring your teddy bear everywhere." I blushed and looked down. "Grow up, Miley."

"Hey, chill out." Joe frowned, picking at his airplane dinner.

"Chill out?" Lilly rolled her eyes. "She could have died because of that stupid toy and you're telling me to chill out?" I just looked down and started picking through my carry-on.

"Well, if it means something to her, what does it matter? You're no worse off because of it." Joe snapped, his voice taking on a dark and dangerous edge. "Sure, it was stupid, but it's over now."

"HEY!" Some guy - one of the ones who got the food I think - yelled out to everyone. "Looks like we're going to be herre for the night at least, so if you want to sleep just get comfortable, don't go too far, and we'll make sure there's always someone awake to lookout for rescue." He announced and people started murmuring, a couple grabbing some blankets and finding a spot on the beach to lay down.

"Why can't we sleep in the plane?" Lilly asked in confusion. "I mean, at least it's safe in there and it's shelter."

"And full of dead bodies." Joe said in a monotone. I yawned and he instantly looked at me. "You should sleep." He told me.

"She can't sleep if she has a concussion." Lilly argued and I sighed. Really, they seemed to be fine together before, and Lilly still seemed starstruck and now they couldn't seem to agree on anything.

"Sleep is better for a concussion, I just have to wake ever hour or two to mak sure she still knows who she is." Joe shook his head with a sigh. "Trust me, I know from experience."

"You don't have to look after me, Joe, I'll be fine." I told him, feeling guilty. He'd practically been my bodyguard and nurse all afternoon and night, and he freaking saved my life. If it weren't for him I know I would have gone down with the plane in the water, I wasn't even conscious for most of it.

"I don't mind." I saw Joe smile slightly in the firelight. He had the same dark and moody look on his face as he did when we met at the airport and on the plane, but it was different now; less moody and depressed and more determind. Strong. "It's better than drowning my sorrows in Paris."

"Well, I'm gonna go to sleep, guys, I'm trusting you with my sister, Jonas." Lilly narrowed her eyes at Joe and he smirked.

"She's in safe hands." He confirmed and I rolled my eyes.

"Would you two stop talking about me like I'm not here?" I requested.

"Nah." Joe grinned, looking past me at Lilly. "She's a bossy little thing, huh?"

"Sneaky one too, keep an eye on her." Lilly played along with the charade.

"Still here." I sing-songed and Lilly laughed.

"Night, Miles." She hugged me tightly for a moment. I sighed and leaned back on the sand, looking at the stars.

"Don't see stars like this in L.A, huh?" Joe leaned back too and I smiled.

"Even growing up in Tennessee I didn't see this many stars." I marvelled, it was like a million twinkling lights hovering over us. "So why were you trying to drown your sorrows?" I asked him, I don't know why I was so determind to find out. I just-I'd never seen him like this, he always upbeat, hyper, outgoing. This new Joe was like a shadow of himself.

"Just..." Joe sighed, locking his hands behind his head. "Everything." He said, turning his eyes skyward again. "Six years I've always been the funny, hyper, outgoing, crazy one... Things get bottled up and I just wanted to escape for a while, go somewhere I didn't have to put up a front and I could just chill."

"I get it." I nodded, just like keeping a secret for six years, it all just bottles up until it spills out.

"Fight with the bros, shit with the record label, all the Goddamn rumors, and the whole world would implode if I went on a date." Joe shook his head. "So I decided to catch the first lane out of town and get away for a few weeks, and it just happened to be Paris." He looked over at me and smiled. "Despite the whole crashing thing I'm happy I got to see you again. Three years is too long."

"Is that why you texted me?" I had been wondering what made him text me out of nowherre after three years.

"Yeah. That and I saw a video of a fight at your graduation." He chuckled and I groaned. "Someone _Flittered_ it to me, you went viral. Thought you could use someone nice."

"It was the highlight of my day." I smiled, settling back and I couldn't help but yawn again.

"Get some sleep." Joe instructed.

"You should too." I told him, rolling onto my stomach and using my backpack as a pillow in the sand as I tried to get more comfortbale. "Saving peoples lives must be exhausting."

"Night, Milo." Joe grinned, and I flushed hotly when I felt him press a soft kiss to my forehead.

"Night, Joey."

_**R**_

_Day 2_

"Four hours away from the States, seven hours before we were supposed to land, so we're just over a third of the way, plus any distance from going off course trying to land when we were crashing, that's if they got the message out soon enough." Lilly was saying as we sat on the beach, watching the ocean lap harmlessly against the shore when only yesterday it had almost killed us. "It could take days for them to find us." She sighed.

"And then if they didn't get the warning out in time then the only indication would be that we didn't land, then it would take even longer because they'd have to search half the ocean." I added glumly, slowly starting to resign myself to the fact that we were going to be here for a couple of days at least. Days of our families not knowing if we were okay. Days of the families of the dead not know, but having hope. Days of the injured getting worse because there wasn't a doctor amongst the survivors. It was a slow morning so far and Lilly and I weren't the only ones just sitting on the beach, and some were still asleep. None of us wanted to face the reality of the crash yet. Our plane had crashed; over 150 people were dead, about 10 more had severe injuries and might not make it long enough to be rescued without a doctor. None of us knew what to do to help them either.

"So much for a relaxing Parisian vacation." Lilly said and I nodded, I'd been wishing we'd stayed home too, where it was safe and we were with our families. When our families knew that we were alive and safe.

"Jeez, you guys are depressing." Joe muttered, rolling over and rubbing his eyes as he woke up.

"Sorry." Lilly and I chorused as he sat up.

"Yeah, whatever." Joe scratched his messy, black curls and looked around, squinting a little in the sunlight. "Listen, we're gonna be rescued, I don't care how long it takes, but I'll make sure you both get back home safely."

"My hero." I fluttered my eyelashes and sighed dramatically.

"Yeah, I'm a regular knight in tin foil armor." Joe rolled his eyes, stretching and groaning. "I think I slept on a rock, my back hurts like a bitch."

"Or maybe it's because you really are a hero and you aved a lot of lives yesterday." I crawled over to him. "Lay down, I'll give you a massage." I mean, it was the least I'd do after h saved my life.

"You don't have to." Joe blushed, he actually blushed, his cheeks turned a cute shade of pink and he got all shy.

"I'd go with it, Dude, Miley has magic hands." Lilly grinned and this time I turned pink. "Her horse broke my leg once, and she's a horrible nurse, but she give great massages."

"Come on, you saved my life, dang flabit, let me do something for you." I urged and he sighed.

"Fine, but only 'cause you're so adorable when you pout." Joe agreed, laying on his stomach and I smiled triumphantly as I moved to sit on the back of his legs.

"Back to adorable, huh?" I teased and he chuckled, his whole body vibrating.

"Well, it is kinda cute when you do that cat thing in your sleep." Lilly mused as I started on Joe's back.

"Oh, fuck, you are good." Joe groaned and I giggled.

* * *

**1) What was your favourite part of the chapter?  
2) Did any of you watch Radio City? What was your favourite new song? Who else wants Let's Go to be the new single?  
3) It is 12:01 which makes it officially my Moms birthday.  
4) Miley's got a lot of appearences coming up' Two and a Half Men, ROVE LA, I heard something about Jay Leno? I haven't missed an episode of Two and a Half Men in the 10 years since it started, so Miley makes it, like, an extra bonus :D  
5) What do you think of this version of Joe so far?**

**Either 3 reviews with all the questions answered, or 5 reviews in total. Considering the hits this has gotten in the last 2 chapters it should be easy.**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER FOUR**_

"I think we should split up." A man - I think he said he was a cop or something - anounced to the group of survivors. Without a doctor and none of us knowing what to do another person had died during the night. It was depressing, so many people were dying, I wanted to help, but I didn't know what to do, I'm a musician, not a doctor.

"WHAT?" It wasn't just me who yelled in disbelief at the thought of splitting up our group of survivors.

"Not indeffinately." One of the other men said. "We're running low on essentials like food and water, so a group of us should go into the forest and get some fruit, or find wildlife, maybe even civilisation." He told us, the idea of other people - rescue - made me hopeful, but reducing our numbers didn't seem like a good idea. What were we supposed to do if rscue came and they weren't back? "Another couple could see if they can catch some fish." There was only 56 of us left, another three might not survive the end of the day. 50 people other than Joe, Lilly and me if they died.

"Shouldn't we stay together?" Joe spoke up from where he'd sat next to me all morning, almost like he was guarding me. "What if rescue comes? Or there's something dangerous in there?"

"We've got guns, if there's something dangerous we can kill it." The first man said, holding up a weapon. "There are three flare guns, if rescue comes fire one."

"I'm with him, it's not safe." A young woman shook her head and smiled sweetly at Joe. I rolled my eyes, she wanted to be 'with him' alright.

"Four of us are going in, we're going to get us food, unless you want to starve." The cop said in an authoritive voice, like it was the end of the conversation, like he was suddenly the dictator. "Maybe some of you should try and catch some fish, or boil some water."

"You're not our leader." Lilly spoke up, just what I was thinking. "We should take a vote, we're all in this together until we're rescued."

"This isn't a democracy-" The man started to say, looking a little pissed.

"It's not a dictatorship either." Lilly cut in, crossing her arms. "If we're going to split up we should vote on it."

"Fine." The man said through clenched teeth, glaring in our direction. "Everyone in favor of _eating_, raise your hand." I rolled my eyes, it's not like we'd starve if we didn't go into the forest; there were trees all along the beach that had bananas and other fruit on them - which is what they were going into the forest for - plus we could stil try and catch fish. I mentally counted as the hands went up.

"And everyone who thinks we can eat the fruit off the trees without going into the forest and splitting up what's left of us?" Joe emphasised, raising his hand, and so did Lilly and I. 3 couldn't vote, there were 4 kids who automatically sided with Joe Jonas and the artist formally known as Hannah Montana, plus the girl who was trying to hang all over Joe. I counted the votes and let out a breath.

"Twenty-seven." I nodded, one vote. If we'd lost one vote the people who wanted to split the group would have won.

"Great, let's go, Guys." The cop decided.

"Hang on, we won; twenty-seven to twenty-six." I stood up, affronted.

"Yeah, but the brats don't count." He dismissed, gesturing to the kids who had been sitting close to us. I hated to think what happened to their parents, because no-one had claimed them. There were three little boys who looked like brothers - the oldest looked aroun 12 and the youngest around 7 - and a little girl who was around 4 or so. "So it's twenty-three to twenty-six. Which means, we're going."

"That's not fair, we vote and the majority said we all stay here, together." Joe growled out, his fists clenching at his sides.

"Life isn't fair, Pretty Boy, get used to it." He snapped, checking to see if his gun was loaded. "Why don't you and the little singstar stay here and babysit the brats if you don't want to go."

"Sweet niblets." I gasped, Joe was suddenly not next to me; he had shot over to the cop and had his arm twisted behind his back, and his other hand gripping his wrist tightly until he dropped his gun.

"Don't talk about her like that." I heard him growl in the cops ear threateningly. "We had a vote, we won, you stay here." And then Joe let him go, pushing him to the sand and glaring. He looked dangerous. "You wanna hunt so badly, go fishing." Joe leaned down and picked up the gun. So much for the guy being a cop, he couldn't even fight off a 'pretty boy' as he called him. "We'll pick fruit from the egde of the forest."

"What was that for?" I demanded of Joe in a whisper when he came back over to me, Lilly and the kids.

"You think after everything I did to save you I'm going to let some stuck up, poser tough guy try and insult you?" Joe mumbled with a shrugged and I gaped at him. Was this the same Joe I met three years ago? When did he get so dangerous? When did he become so protective of me? Why me?

"Okay, I don't think the angry guy should have a gun." Lilly cut in and Joe rolled his eyes.

"Here." He took the magazine out of the handgun, tossing Lilly the bullets and handing me the gun. "Two parts, no danger." The whole beach was silent for a few minutes, still shocked that rockstar Joe Jonas had blown up so violently and basically incapacitated the cop who had been dictating everything since last night.

"Miley?" The little girl tugged on my jeans and looked up at me with big brown eyes.

"Yeah, Sweetie?" I knelt down next to her with a sigh. I'm sure most of the other survivors were better qualified to care for children, but they'd attached themselves to the two people they knew from TV.

"I'm hungry." The little girl said with a cute little pout. The cop sent me a smirk and I sighed again.

"Okay, Sweetie." I nodded standing up again.

"We should start on that fruit." I muttered to Lilly.

"Right." She nodded. "Jonas!" My best friend called to the man who was standing, staring at the ocean with his arms crossed and an angry look still on his face.

"What?" Joe bit out.

"Put your energy to use and help me pick some fruit, the native are getting hungry." She ordered and I laughed, shaking my head. Joe glanced at Lilly, then me, then to the four kids an dhis expression softed.

"Okay." He let out a slow breath. "Hey, Kiddo." Joe beckoned the older of the boys over with a sudden grin. He whispered something to the boy and his eyes went comically wide and he nodded frantically. "Alright." Joe called to everyone else. "We're going to get some fruit from the edge of the forest, everyone who wants to help is more than welcome." Looking at Joe, all leader-like, the sun glistening off his strong body, it was deffinately easy to see what girls all over the world fell for. "Stay here, Grad, I've got a lookout." I sighed and watched as Joe, Lilly and a group of people walked towards the trees, Joe and Lilly talking amongst themselves.

_**A**_

55 Survivors. None of us knew what to do when the last one died, he'd been bleeding from his stomach since the crash and try as we might to stop it, to keep him alive until rescue got here... He bled out. All I could do was sit and watch, barely managing not to cry as I tried to keep the kids from watching two of the men carry his body back to the plane, out of site. Except out of site didn't mean out of mind. It hadn't taken long for Joe, Lilly and the group to come back from the edge of the trees with giant bunches of almost-ripe bananas and mangos and coconuts. I had no idea where the Hell we were that had coconuts, it had to be a tropical island, but where? Was it inhabited? Was it even charted on maps?

Another one of the survivors was an architect named Ted who suggested we should build a shelter because there were storm clouds closing in despite the previously sunny day and the only other option for shelter if it started raining was the half-plane full of dead bodies. That idea got most of the guys working to pulling over giant pieces of sheet metal that had broken from the plane and washed up after the crash and rbought them over to start building a shelter. Meanwhile, in an attempt to totally play into stereo types, why the men were building most of the women were braiding tree leaves to help as a roof or something for the shelter. Joe was helping with the muscle - all that working out he did certainly helped - and sometimes I couldn't help but stare at him, his muscles rippling, his whole body shining with sweat, he'd taken his shirt off as well, and I'd blushed and hurriedly looked away when a drop of drool fell on my hand. I was literally drooling over Joe Jonas.

By 5:00 PM - most of our watches were still working - the clouds had rolled in and completely blocked out the setting sun and Ted declared that shelter was about as good as it was going to get for today. If rescue didn't come by tomorrow we'd try and do better if the weather stayed bad. I justed wanted off this island, I wanted to be rescued, I didn't want to have to think about a prolonged stay here.

"Here." I smiled, handing Joe a bottle of water, there was still plenty of water from the plane, but we had tried to start making some drinkable water from the seawater; so far we'd managed to fill two bottles in the whole day. What smart people we are, it took us hours to figure out that we had to boil it, capture the steam and get it into the bottles, leaving the seasalt behind.

"Thanks." Joe grinned, the way he was looking at me was almost knowing. As if he knew I'd been staring at him, gawking, drooling. It made me blush and look away as he took a drink of the water. "So, I guess this is kinda like real life _Survivor_, huh?" Stranded on an island, building shelter, getting food, making fire. It was easy to make the connection, but in _Survivor_ there wa never a half a plane full of dead people.

"Yeah, just don't get voted off." I said dully, my eyes flickering to the plane.

"We'll make it home in no time, Milo." Joe assured, his face earnest in the firelight.

"Why do you call me Milo?" I asked, cocking my head and he grinned again.

"Three years ago, when Hannah 'hired'-" he did air quotes and everything. "-Milo and Otis to try and scare us off, saying Robby Ray stole their song... I could never forget those blue eyes of yous, with just a touch of green, just like the ocean." I flushed and looked down, the way he spoke was soft, almost reverent. "I saw them on Hannah and they made me feel like warm gooey mush on the inside, then I saw them on 'Milo'-" again with the air quotes. "-and then again on Hannah, it didn't take long to figure out that Hannah and Milo were the same person." He reached over tugged on the ends of my hair.

"Maybe there are some braincells up there." I teased, reaching up and tousling his sweat-dampened hair. "Who woulda thought?"

"Hey." Joe pouted exageratedly and I giggled. "By the way." He was suddenly smirking victoriously. "You gotta kiss Carter."

"What?" Carter was the older of the boys who Joe had somehow managed to make my mini bodyguard all day while he was working.

"I told him if he kept you safe for me I'd get you to kiss him." Joe snickered and I glared at him.

"How could you do that to a little boy?" I gasped, but he just kept snickering.

"Hey, it'll be you letting him down if you don't, the kid has, like, biggest crush in the world on you."

"You're a mean man, leading him on like that, I didn't promise him anything." I accused, but it didn't seem to phase him.

"You're really gonna rush that boys dreams?" Joe asked all dramatically. "Break his heart? Destroy every notion of true love-"

"Okay, okay, shut up, Dork Face." I laughed, shaking my head.

"I'll have you know I'm a sexy man-beast." Joe said indignantly.

"Let's just agree to disagree." I teased and he gasped over exageratedly.

"How's your head?" Joe suddenly turned serious again and I shrugged.

"Fine." I mean other than a slight headache I had been fine all day. "What's up with you?" I guess now was a good a time as any to get to the bottom of Joe's sudden protective streak over me. "Why are you so... Protective over me suddenly?"

"I don't know." He shrugged, looking out over the fire. Lilly had excused herself a few minutes ago to go to the other side of the plane out of site where it had been designated as the bathroom area, but she was come back now. "When I saw the wing was on fire all I could think about was making sure you were okay, I didn't care about anything else." He looked far away, like he was remembering.

"Choose the leaves wisely back there." Lilly said as she sat down next to me and Joe snapped back to the present, shaking his head. "I think there's poison oak and that is one place you don't want poison oak." I shuddered at the thought as Lilly dried her seawater washed hands on her shorts. "So, what's up?"

"Nothin' much." Joe shrugged, grabbing a handful of sand and watching it trickle through his fingers. "So, what were you guys gonna do in Paris?" He asked, looking up at us as if we weren't just having a conversation about his unexpected, unexplained protectiveness over me.

"Sight-see." I shrugged, I'd been to Paris before, but that had been for concerts and stuff and I didn't really get the chance to see the sights.

"Shop." Lilly added.

"Boys." We both said at the same time.

"Pfft." Joe rolled his eyes. "American _men_ are ten times hotter." There was almost a hint of resentment in his voice, but I brushed it off.

"But, they'll also cheat on you, dump you, break your heart-" I started to list, remembering all my exes. Sometimes I wondered if it was me, not them.

"Not all of them." Lilly interrupted indignantly. "My Ollie-pop is the sweetest gentleman." She insisted.

"Ollie-pop?" Joe raised his eyebrws. "She doesn't really all him that, right?" He turned to me.

"And he calls her Lilly-pop." I nodded and he shuddered.

"Might as well just cut off his balls now, doesn't sound like he's gonna use them for much." Joe muttered lowly so Lilly couldn't hear and I giggled.

* * *

**Okay, so I've decided I'm going to rotate the updates for this, Queen Diaries, and Camp Rock: Year Two. Next is going to be QD, which only has 6 chapters left until the end o.O**

**1) What's your favourite part of the chapter?  
2) What do you think or hope will happen next?  
3) Have any of you heard about Miley's new tour next year? I think I've said it before, but I know Ive certainly thought it; Miley goes on tour every odd year. 2007 she started the Best Of Both Worlds tour, 2009 was Wonderworld, 2011 was Gypsy Heart, and now there's going to be a new tour next year. I can't be the only one who sees the pattern can I?  
4) Have any of you read Camp Rock: Year Two yet? If so please review, if not please read it and then review it :P  
5) How do you like the progression of Joe and Miley so far?**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPTER FIVE**_

_Day 3_

I couldn't sleep. I was sitting at the mouth of the shelter, hugging my legs as I watched the rain fall. I wasn't scared of storms or anything, but it was a tradition that every time there was a storm Dad would make me and Jackson his famous Loco Hot Cocoa. Now I was here, terrified, just hoping that we'd be rescued before anyone else died and Dad was in America. Probably worried sick about me, probably about ready to come looking for me on his own. Would the searchers even still be looking right now? In the middle of a storm? Or would they have stopped looking until it passed? What if it didn't pass for days? Would they keep looking or just stop? Assume we were all dead? I didn't want my Dad to think that, it'd just about kill him.

"Hey." I looked over when someone sat next to me; Joe.

"Hey." I smiled weakly, turning back to watching the storm. Joe scooted closer to me and I couldn't help but lean into him when he wrapped his arm around me with his blanket. I'd left my blanket with Lilly and Lorraine - the little girl - we'd been using each other for warmth, but I didn't want to disturb them when I got up.

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" Joe asked softly.

"Would they keep looking during a storm?" I asked, feeling like a little kid.

"I don't know." Joe sighed, "it'd set the search back a day at least, maybe more."

"Why are you being so good to me?" I blurted out after a few silent minutes and he chuckled.

"I don't know." He admitted with a shrug. "Three years ago when we met, you were just this cool kid with pretty eyes, but..." He let out a breath and shifted a little, bringing us closer together as a gust of wind hit us, making us shivver. "When I saw you in the airport, it was like... I don't know, like I actually felt good about something for the first time in a long time. Then when I saw the wing on fire, I had to make sure you were safe, I thought I'd die if anything happened to you." I turned my eyes away from the storm and up to Joe's face, in the moonlight and lightening flashes he looked almost haunted. Damaged. What had happened to him in the last three years? "And you didn't make it easy either." Joe shook his head with an amused grin. "Risking your life for a damned teddy bear? Were you just _trying_ to give me a heart attack?"

"Sorry." I blushed and he chuckled.

"Don't do anything stupid like that again, Milo." I felt his press his lips against my hair and I flushed.

"How was Otis when you got up?" I asked, reffering to the name Lilly had panicked and used in the instance when I became Milo to Joe.

"She kicks in her sleep." Joe grumbled and I laughed. "Violent little thing."

"Poor baby." I cooed mockingly.

"Yeah, well, I'm putting you between us, let's see how you like it." Joe threatened and I laughed again. "Come on, you should get some sleep, it's been a long couple of days." He could say that again. I sighed and let him pull me back over to where we were sleeping; the three brothers all together, Lilly and Lorraine. Joe tugged me down next him - and between him and Lilly- and wrapped his blanket around both of us again, holding me tightly and pressing his body against mine to share body heat.

_**Y**_

I was woken by a particularly loud clap of thunder and I jolted. I rubbed my eyes sleepilly and checked my watch; 6:48 AM. I guess that was as close to a nights sleep as I was going to get. Most of the others were still sleeping from what I could see around the large pieces of plane being used as walls/support beams, but I could hear a few talking in hushed voices. I shifted a little sleepilly and that when I noticed. There was a hand on my breast, now that normally wouldn't be something I would panic about since it was usually mine, but this time the hand was large, unmistakably male, and more importantly; had snaked up under my shirt to grasp my bare flesh. My eyes widened and I tried to look around without moving. I looked back enough to see that it was Joe, and he was sleepilly peacefully still, a cute little smile on his lips. I took a moment to marvell at how... Beautiful he looked in his sleep - because beautiful was the only word to describe it - before I remembered the position I was in. I started try and remove his hand from under my shirt, biting my lip to hold in a moan at the feel of his guitar fingers brushing over my stiffened nipple. I let out a breath when his hand was safely down to my stomach, but then his grip on me tightened, pulling me back against him and I felt him grind into my backside.

"Sweet niblets." I whispered, Joe Jonas was having a dirty dream and grinding against me in his sleep. I don't exactly know what the protocall is here, but I had to do something, right? I couldn't just let him... Hump me in his sleep. Could I?

"Mmm..." Joe moaned in his sleep and that's when I decided I had to find a way to stop this. I tried to lift his arm and squirm out of his grasp, but the harder I tried the tighter he held me. What to do? What to do? I bit my lip and tried to move slowly. I know you're not supposed to wake a sleepwalker, but what about a sleep humper? Especially if it's going to be so awkward if he does wake up, but it'll be even more awkward if he wakes up after. "Mine." Joe mumbled with a contented sigh, his breath warm as it ghosted across my neck and shoulder. I tried to move again, but Joe held me tighter and grinded into me again before he jerked awake. "Shit." I heard him cruse against my collarbone. I quickly closed my eyes before he could see that I was awake, maybe if I pretended I was still asleep it wouldn't be so awkward? Joe gingerly lifted his arm from around me. "Don't wake up, don't wake up, don't wake up." Joe whispered frantically as I felt him sit up, careful not to touch me. "What are doin' to me, Babe?" It was hard to just lay here still whilst Joe started to freak out behind me. "Way to go, Jackass." He scolded himself. I peaked one eye open and saw that Lilly was awake and staring at me, I flushed and she furrowed her brow, her eyes flickering to Joe.

'What happened?' She mouthed at and I was lucky it was so dark because I was sure I was bright red. Should I tell her? I mean, it was kinda personal wasn't it?

"Stupid idiot, why can't you control yourself?" It almost souded like Joe was whimpering. I couldn't take it anymore, I was laying on my arm and it was uncomfortable and asleep. I closed my eyes and rolled onto my back, holding my breath and hoping Joe wouldn't know I was awake. I felt him feeze next to me and suck in a breath. Silence, he didn't move, he didn't speak, he didn't breath. I was sure he could hear the pounding of my heart though. After a few minutes he let out a breath of relief and I think that meant he thought I was still asleep. "Why do you have to be so sexy and gorgeous?" He spoke softly down to me and I bit my tongue, trying not to make a noise. "Fuck, this is gonna stain. You're gonna humiliate me, Milo. Next time I don't care how much I get kicked, at least you won't be able make me look like a twelve year old with wet dreams." I don't know why that made me sad, he was going to sleep next to Lilly next time. Maybe because despite only getting less than 5 hours sleep it was the best sleep I'd had in a long time, even when I was at home in my own bed. He was just so warm and cuddly, like a giant teddy bear. "And you." He lifted the blanket around us. "Don't you know when it's time to sleep? You're lucky you didn't wake Miley or you'd be very lonely for a few days." Was he talking to his penis? "I know you like her, but she doesn't need to know that, she'd probably run screaming for the hills." Okay, Joe Jonas was talking to his penis, the thought made me flush and hope he didn't notice. He sighed and I felt him lean over me. "Sleep tight, Beautiful." I felt his lips against my forehead before he was suddenly gone, I felt him get up and start to move away, muttering about stains and hiding them.

"What was that about?" Lilly whispered and I winced.

"Nothing." I whispered back, which was basically the biggest lie ever.

"What was he talking about? Stains and wet dreams?" I guess Lilly had heard him. "Did he do the dirty?"

"Shush, Lil." I whispered, which was all the confirmation she needed. "Don't let him know that either of us knows, do you know how awkward that would be?"

"More awkard than being dry humped by a Jonas Brother?" Lilly smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"Just, promise you won't tell, Lils?" I begged, I didn't want Joe to feel humiliated.

"He's totally into you, Miles." Lilly said before she snickered. "Or at least he wants to be in you."

"Lil." I scolded, but she kept snickering to herself.

"He was scolding his dick, Miles." I'm glad Lilly could see the funny side of this. "I never knew guys did that. Is it all the time or just when they hump random girls in their sleep?"

"Leave him alone, Lilly, he's embarassed enough as it is, he doesn't need to know we know." I shifted uncomfortably, the thought of him pressed against me, I could still feel the heat of him all around me. The bulge in his cargo pants... I licked my lips at the thought, flushing in the darkness.

"What? Know that he can't hold his load? I thought he was the twenty-one-year-old ladies man, not the twelve-year-old who can't even sleep next to a girl." Nice to know that it was amusing to someone, and not totally embarassing.

"Lilly." I hissed and through the ocassional lightening strikes I saw her roll her eyes. I saw up and shook my head; what a way to start the day.

"Don't look now, but you're pre-pubescent is coming back." And then she turned over so her back was to us, I think she trying to pretend to Joe that she wasn't awake. I looked over and Joe was coming back, soaking wet.

"Joe." I gasped, moving over so he could sit down.

"M-Miley." He stared at me with wide eyes.

"Where'd you go?" I asked, he was just about shivvering. What, did he decide to go swimming in the ocean?

"Uh..." The lightening flashed and I saw his cheeks tinged pink. "I-I just needed some air."

"Oh." I nodded, I'd accept that, it was better than saying I was awake when he was dry-humping me. "You're freezing." I shook my head, I understood wanting to get away after that, but did he really have to go outside?

"I'm fine." He tried to dismiss, his usually curly and shaggy black hair falling down his face in a way that was totally sexy.

"Take your top off or you'll get pneumonia." I ordered, picking up the discarded blanket. "Come on." I urged when he just sat there. "You'll get sick if you stay in wet clothes."

"Fine." Joe grumbled, lifting his shirt over his head. I bit my lip as I wrapped his blanket around him, it wasn't much, and he was still in his wet pants, but it was better than nothing.

"And you scold me for risking my life unnecessarilly." I shook my head mockingly. "You better hope this storm clears so your clothes can dry."

_**C**_

"This is depressing." Joe muttered in a monotone. It was now mid afternoon and the rain had stopped at least, but the clouds were still dark and thick above us. No sunlight, no warmth, he was right, it did feel depressing. But, at least we got the fire going again, and the shelter was improved to make it taller so we didn't have to crawl everywhere, there was a place for a fire, and the leaks in the roof had been patched up. Right now we were all sitting around the large bonfire outside, not really doing anything. It was just one of those days.

"Yep." Lilly agreed on my other side.

"And boring." I added, on days like this I usually stayed inside with my guitar or at the piano and wrote lyrics or music, or I'd just chill on the couch and watch TV... None of which was possible on this damned island.

"Yep." Lilly repeated.

"Joey." I turned to him, batting my lashes sweetly and smiling.

"I have a feeling I'm going to regret sitting here in a minut." Joe mused and I giggled.

"Will you entertain us?" I requested sweetly. "Pretty, pretty, pretty please?"

"If I knew how to entertain anyone on this rock I wouln't be bored right now." Joe scoffed, rolling his eyes. "And don't call me Joey."

"Why not?" I pouted.

"Fine." He groaned and I grinned before he turned a stern glare on Lilly. "But only you." He said pointedly and Lilly rolled her eyes. "And only because you're so adorable."

"Thank-you, Joey."

"You're just trying to immasculate me, aren't you?" Joe accused playfully. Lilly spit out the water she'd just taken a sip of and tried to keep from laughing. "What's up?" He asked as I patted Lilly's back lightly.

"Nothing." I told Lilly pointedly, Joe didn't know either of us was awake this morning and he hopefully never would.

"I'll never get girls." Joe shook his head. "'Specially the beautiul ones."

"For someone who claims to be immasculated you sure do sweet talk." Lilly commented dryly.

"It's easy when the person I'm talking to is so sweet." Joe grinned.

"Could you be any more cliché?" Lilly scoffed, "I mean, how many other pick-up lines do you have?"

"If beauty were time, you'd be Eternity." Joe said and Lilly rolled her eyes.

"Can I have driections." I spoke up.

"To where?" Lilly played along.

"To your heart." We both said at the same time, that as one we'd both had used on us.

"Do you have a banaid? I just scraped my knee falling for you." Lilly put in her own one.

"You're so beautiful you made me forget my pick-up line." Joe added and I rolled my eyes, that was a pretty cheesey one.

"If being sexy was a crime you'd be guilty as charged." I wrinkled my nose and Lilly laughed, but Joe just stared at me for a second.

"Dandruff Danny last year; you look cold, wanna use me as a blanket?" Lilly said, I think it had turned into a competition of who had the worst pick-up.

"Dandruff Danny?" I asked in disbelief. That boy is scared to talk to his own reflection.

"At the beach party, I think he was drunk." She explained and I nodded, half the class was drunk at that party.

"Are you from Tennessee? 'Cause you're the only ten I see." I shuddered, I'd had that one several times.

"Baby if you were words on a page, you'd be what they call _fine_ print." Joe smirked and I giggled. "I have a ton of these." He warned playfully

"Have you ever acually used any of them?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "Because if you have my respect for you went down faster than the plane."

"Not seriously, just as, like, a joke." Joe shrugged before he leaned in close to my ear. "But, with you, I'd mean every one." He whispered and I flushed hotly.

* * *

**Wow! You guys really seem to be liking this story :D I hope I live up to the expectations.**

**1) Favourite part of the chapter?  
2) Worst pick-up line you know?  
3) Should they be rescued soon or stay on the island for an undetermind amount of time?  
4) Finally got to see Miley's 1st episode of Two And A Half Men :D Loved it!**

**To 'Guest' on your question about the architect named Ted. Answer: It could be, when I was writing it I wanted there to be an architect or something like that and I panicked on a name and I was watching How I Met Your Mother at the time so I used Ted. It could very well be the same Ted, I might ellaborate later, but as of now he's just a minor character.**

**Please review?**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**CHAPTER SIX**_

"Did you turn nocturnal or something, Grad?" Joe asked as he sat next to me for the second night in a row.

"Hey." I smiled at him weakly. It wasn't raining tonight, but there was still thunder and lightening, it was kind of eerie. "Can't sleep."

"Yeah, I don't know what Lilly dreams about, but it hurts." Joe frowned and I giggled, leaning into him when he wrapped his blanket around both of us again.

"If she starts kicking just stroke her hair." I told him and I felt him nod.

"That's good, but what do I do about the biting?" Joe asked, rubbing his arm. "What's up, Miley?"

"Dunno." I shrugged with a sigh. "I just-I just can't sleep."

"Is it your head? Does it hurt? Is it getting worse?" Joe worried, turning to face me, reaching up with hesitant finger to brush my temple.

"My head's fine." I shook it and he dropped his hands. "Can I sleep with you?" I asked, feeling small and young. "It's okay if you don't want to." I remembered this morning and why he had Lilly between us again; becase he didn't want me to know that he had a dirty dream and he was grinding against me in his sleep. "I just-... Last night was good." Joe let out a shakey breath.

"Sure." He agreed, his arm tightening around me.

"You don't have to." I whispered, I didn't want him to feel uncomfortable or embarassed.

"It's cool, come on, Babe, bed time." He beckoned, starting to head back and I followed him. "Sweet dreams." Joe murmured, huddling us both under his blanket, his arms warm and comforting around me. Lorraine was scared of storms so I let her sleep with Beary Bear, but Joe was like a giant teddy bear. And he hugs back.

"Sweet dreams." I parroted back, absently reaching up and stroking his cheek in the dim light. Silently Joe reached up and caught my hand, I opened my mouth to apologise, but it died on my lips when he braught my hand down frationally and I felt his lips brush against each of my fingertips. Then he moved my hand and his lips found my palm. I licked my lips as he continued, his mouth warm and wet as he placed open-mouthed kissed down to my wrist. A flash of lightening lit up Joe's face and he was staring intently at me. My breath hitched. Joe's lips kept moving, down my arm to my elbow, my breaths became uneven and harsh, I felt his warm breath on my neck as he got closer. He nuzzled against me, nipping kitten-ishly at my earlobe once.

"Sleep. Gorgeous." He whispered huskilly in my ear and I couldn't help but let out a whine. The word either of us said in, like, ten minutes and it was to sleep? How did he expect me to sleep after that? He's a cruel, mean, _sexy_ man.

_**Y**_

_Day 4_

I groaned as the sweet oblivion of unconsciousness slipped away from me. I was hot. I was overheated, like it was smothering me, but in a good way. I laid in the smothering warmth, constricted by strong arms around me. I wanted to stay here forever. The arms tightened around me even more when I moved a little.

"Joe." I muttered, blinking away the sleep. It was morning and the sun was up, I'd slept longer than yesterday.

"Shush." Joe mumbled, still mostly alseep. He was a great teddy bear, but the warmth of the day, the blanket, and our bodies together was stifling. I guess the storm had completely passed now.

"Joe, it's too hot." I whined, squirming a little.

"You're too hot." Joe mumbled back sleepilly and I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, Joseph, let me go." I commanded, pushing lightly against his chest.

"No." Joe pouted, nuzzling me lightly.

"Joe, let me up, it's too hot in here." He groaned and grumbled, but he did let me go.

"Time is it?" Joe asked, flinging an arm over his eyes.

"Quarter past nine." I replied after checking my watch. I let out a contented sigh when I stretched and all my sleepy muscles woke up. There weren't many of us left in the shelter, most of them were up and outside by now.

"Guess I should get up, huh?" Joe groaned.

"You had a late night." Which was my fault, I was starting to think he had some sort of 'Miley-sense'.

"Nah..." Joe sat up, stretching and rubbing a hand through his hair at the same time. "What's the point, my teddy bear's gone." He grumbled, glaring at me playfully.

"Big baby." I teased, rolling my eyes.

"Mister Cuddles never talked back." Joe shot at me and giggled.

"Mister Cuddles?" I snickered.

"Coming from the girl who named her teddy Beary Bear." He shot back with a smirk.

"I was three and he's a bear." I deffended as we moved out of the shelter.

"Yeah, well, Mister Cuddles was cuddly." Joe huffed, sticking his tongue out at me.

"Whatever happened to Mister Cuddles then?" I asked, trying not to giggle at the name, thought he was right, I didn't have any room to talk.

"Winston found him and decided he was chew toy." He shuddered.

"Poor Mister Cuddles." I shook my head sadly.

"Are we calling him Mister Cuddles now?" Lilly asked as we sat near her and the kids. "'Cause you two certainly were cuddly last night." I flushed and looked down shyly.

"No." I answered, a smirk slowly forming on my lips.

"Yes!" Joe announced at the same time, blushing red. I raised an eyebrow at him and he blushed darker, it was cute. He didn't want anyone else to know about Mr. Cuddles.

"And on that note, you guys should probably eat something." Lilly advised after an awkward minute of silence. "Cop guy is going on about something or other again."

"Great." Joe sighed, grabbing a banana. "Told you I didn't want to get up, Milo."

"Man up, Mister Cuddles." I snickered and he groaned.

"Yeah, I change my mind, I'm not Mister Cuddles." He muttered and I giggled.

"Dork face." I accused.

"Great comeback, Miles, real witty." Joe rolled his eyes and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I'm still smarter than you." I told him when he started to laugh.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." He shook his head, amused. "Oh, wait... Didn't you say that was me?"

"Shut up, _Mister Cuddles_." I glared at him. He chuckled and leaned in.

"Only if you're Mrs Cuddles." He whispered in my ear before kissing my cheek.

"Oh, my God." Lilly scoffed, looking at me and Joe with wide eyes. "Would you two just screw each other and get over it?"

"Hey." I protested, blushing bright pink.

"Oh please, you're practically undressing each other with your eyes right now." Lilly rolled her eyes.

"Are not." I denied, shifting a little where I was sitting. "We're just friends."

"Yeah, just friends who have been flirting non-stop for the last three days, even _after_ the plane we were on **crashed**."

"We're not flirting." I mumbled, but I couldn't look her in the eye as I said it.

"Dude, I'm twelve and even I can see that you two are hot for each other." Carter spoke up.

"Pretty Boy!" The cop guy called, cutting into our very embarassing conversation.

"Can I deck him?" Joe grumbled as he got up.

"Play nice." I ordered with a smirk and he pouted as he walked away. "What are they doing?" I asked Lilly as Joe and the cop started talking.

"Not in front of the _iddy-kays_." Lilly shook her head, gesturing to the kids and I nodded.

"Can we go swimming?" Sean - the middle brother of the three boys; Carter, Sean and Will - asked after a while. "It's really hot." I sighed, he was only 10, and Will was 7. I was struggling to deal with this whole plane crash and a 150 people dead thing and I'm 18, they were only kids.

"Sure." I agreed, I wanted to keep them as happy as I could for as long as I could, I didn't know how to deal with distraught kids, and Lorraine was already asking when Mommy and Daddy were going to wake up. "Finish your fruit first." I told him and he nodded quickly. Bananas, and when the guys were fixing the shelter yesterday we'd found mangos, apricots, and apples, so it was a nice little fruit salad. "How have they been?"

"Eh, they were still half asleep until you guys got up." Lilly shrugged.

"Um..." I bit my lip and furrowed my brow. It was half an hour later as I promised I was taking the kids swimming in the ocean. But, I was faced with the problem of no-one having any swim suits, or other clothes to wear sine everyones luggage was still on the plane full of dead people. If they went swimming in their clothes they'd be stuck wearing wet clothes all day. "Uh... Just-just swim in your underwear?" I furrowed my brow, making it sound like a question. And hey, at least swimming would get us somewhat clean. Or at least as clean as we could get. "Don't go too deep!" I yelled as Carter, Sean and Will yelled happilly, tossing their clothes onto the beach haphazardly as they ran to the water. "What about you, Cutie?" I asked, kneeling down to Lorraine's height, but she just held my hand tightly. "Wanna go swimming?"

"Can't swim." Lorraine mumbled, looking up with big green eyes.

"That's okay." I cooed, brushing her sandy blode hair out of her eyes. "You wanna just sit in the shallows with me?" I offered and she smiled shyly. I looked up and flushed when I heard a wolf whistle when I started to take my top off. I mean, it's not like I was going to get my clohes wet and have to sit around in them all day. And I wasn't completely stripping, just my shirt and jeans.

"Take it off!" Joe called teasingly, eyeing me hotly. That seemed to bring half the beaches attention to me and I felt selfconscious, I was practically half naked.

"Kiddy pop has some grown up curves." I heard someone else say. I held my shirt to my chest and Lorraine held my hand tighter.

"Miley?" Lorraine asked, confused.

"Ignore them, Sweetie, they're boys." I told her with a smirk. "They're thinkin' with the wrong head."

"What other head do they got?" Lorrained asked innocently.

"Don't worry your innocent little mind about it." I assured her.

"What about me?" Joe was suddenly beside me, staring at me intently. "My mind's not quite so innocent, what can I do with it?" His voice was husky and low and it made me feel things down deep. Joe reached out and I felt his hands on my hips, his fingers starting to creep under the hemline of my jeans.

"Mmm." I hummed, smiling up at him. "You can do whatever you want with your... Not innocent mind." I fluttered my lashes sweetly.

"Careful what you say, Miss Miley." Joe growled, his fingers tightening on my hips. "It could be dangerous."

"Who says I want to be careful, Mister D.J Danger?" I bit my lip shyly.

"Grr." Joe narrowed his eyes at me. "You're a tease."

"Says the guy who kissed every inch from my fingertips to my ear last night and then told me to sleep?" I shot back pointedly.

"I can do the other arm tonight." Joe murmured hotly. "Maybe end up somewhere else." He licked his lips and I couldn't help but stare at them.

"Pretty Boy!" Joe's fingers tightened on my hips again when the cop yelled over to him. "Screw the kiddy porn star later." I gasped, what did I ever do to him to make him so mean?

"I'm gonna kill him, Miles." Joe growled angrilly. "He's begging for it."

"Kiddy porn?" I was still back on that.

"Ignore him." Joe shook his head. "It's not your fault you look so sexy in those little skirts and knee socks."

"What are you guys doing?" I asked, changing the subject, I didn't want to think about what men - old gross men - thought about when I wore skirts and knee socks onstage.

"Moving the bodies." Joe said softly, glancing down to Lorraine who was still looking up at me with her big innocent green eyes. "Apparently there were wild animals in there this morning, so we're gonna burry them or something, and get the luggage from the hold." Which was thankfully in the back of the plane so it was all still there. "And four days here, we should give them some sort of respectful burial."

"I'll keep the kids from seeing." I whispered hoarsely, I didn't want them to have to see bodies being carried around, especially if some of those bodies might be their parents.

"I'll see you later, Miles." Joe smiled sadly, kissing my forehead before he ran off.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Lorraine asked and Joe left.

* * *

**1) Favourite part of the chapter?  
2) Least favourite part of the chapter?  
3) How fast should their relationship progress?  
4) Should this story have a supernatural element like LOST or just be a normal plane crash?  
5) This story seems to be quite popular and in demand :D**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**CHAPTER SEVEN**_

The sun was almost completely set when the guys finished digging a hole on the other side of the plane to us. I sat and watched, getting teary as they started to move the bodies. Men, women, children. I remember hearing a baby cry somewhere on the plane about an hour before it went down. I kept the kids' attention turned away from the plane, I didn't want them to have to see that. Especially after they'd already seen 3 people die in the last 4 days. The number of survivores was now down to 53 including Lilly, Joe and I. I let out a surprised yelp when I felt someone tug me up.

"It's hard, Milo." Joe whimpered, hugging me tightly and burrying his face in my neck.

"It's okay." I cooed, hugging him back, running my fingers through his mess of curly hair comfortingly. "It'll be okay."

"There was a baby." Joe mumbled and I inhaled sharply. "A tiny little baby, Miles, he felt like nothing in my arms." I gasped, he'd had to carry the baby to the mass grave. "I don't wanna do this anymore."

"I know, Joey." I'd seen him carrying people from the plane for an hour now. Doing that couldn't be easy.

"I hate it. I hate it so much." I felt warm, wet drops of salty tears on my neck and my heart broke.

"What's the matter, Joe?" A little voice asked and I felt him choke against me as I turned slightly to look down at little 7-year-old Will.

"He's just a little sad." I murmured softly. Joe sat down on the sand and pulled me into his lap, still cryng into my neck.

"Why's he sad?" Will persisted innocently. How do I word it so I don't scar a 7-year-old?

"Because something really sad happened that you're too young to know about." I sighed, feeling like I wwas going to cry.

"I can't do it anymore." Joe held me tightly, like I was a lifeline. "I can't do it, get me off this island, Miles, get me off, I can't stand it."

"Shh." I hummed, holding Joe, I didn't know what to do, it was like he'd just completely broken. "It's okay, Joey, I've got you."

"Woah." Lilly came over, wide-eyed, staring at Joe, like half of the beach was doing. "What's up with Mister Cuddles?"

"He had a bear on his tiny little onesie." Joe whimpered and I kissed his temple.

"Not now, Lil." I muttered, Joe had been so strong, so confident, since the plane crashed. It was easy to forget he was so sensitive and in touch with his emotions.

"Yeah, well, it's not good for him to lose it in front of the iddy-kays." Lilly whispered to me.

"We can speak pig-Latin you know." Carter spoke up. "And I'm twelve, I'm not a little kid."

"Of course you're not." I sighed, I just wanted Joe to be better. With this recent turn of events, and the way he was brooding and drinking away his troubles at the airport I wasn't entirely sure he wouldn't do something dangerous. "Come on, Joey, let's get you away from here." I didn't want them to see him like this, and I didn't want Joe to get even more upset. I wormed out of Joe's lap and tugged on his hand until he got up and followed me. I led him back into the shelter.

"Don't leave me?" Joe begged, his voice croaky and hoarse.

"I'm not leaving." I cooed, holding him again. Joe laid down and hugged me around the waist as he put his head in my lap. "I'm right here, Baby."

"Promise?" He sounded like a scared little boy.

"Promise." I confirmed.

"It was so bad, Miles, there was a tiny baby boy, and a pregnant woman, and there was a man still holding his little daughter." Joe choked out as I combed my fingers through his hair. "I could have helped them, there has to be something I could of done."

"You couldn't have done anything, Joe." I whispered, trying not to cry. He'd been so strong for me since the crash and now he needed me to be strong. "By the time you got to them it would have been too late." After he saved me, what if he didn't save me? Would the baby or the little girl or the pregnant woman still be alive if he didn't so much time making sure I was okay? "The only thing that could have saved them was not getting on the plane."

"But-" Joe started, looking at me with red-rimmed hazel-brown eyes, tear tracks fresh n his cheeks.

"But nothing." I interrupted, reaching up and brushing away his tears even as they fell. "You couldn't have done anything, and beating yourself up won't bring them back. And you don't deserve it, you saved my life, you saved a lot of lives the other day, Joey." Insead of saying anything else Joe hugged me tightly, burrying his face in my hair and neck as he sobbed.

_**R**_

_Day 5_

When I woke up I felt oddly cold. It wasn't a cold day, actually it was quite hot, but compared to the last couple of nights I felt cold. The almost stifling, yet somehow comforting heat, heat of Joe's body was gone. I blinked my eyes open and looked around, Joe was nowhere close, probably not even in the shelter. Mostly everyone else was asleep as well as I crawled out, one hand rubbing my eyes sleepilly.

"Joe?" I called softly, stretching and yawning as I stood up fully outside the shelter. Looking around the beach he wasn't here either. "Joe?" I called louder, startig to worry. With the state he'd been in yesterday and the way he was clinging to me like a lifeline I didn't trust him not to do something harmfull to himself. "Joseph?" I spun in circles, a hand in my tangled hair as I looked for him. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to him, he was my lifeline on this island. "Joe-" I started to call again, finally spotting him. There was a clustering of rocks and boulders in the distance leading out to the ocean like a naturally made pier. Joe was sitting on the very end, it had to be him, the mess of curls, the same black shirt, the way he was hunched over on himself. I walked over and climbed up on the rocks trying not to slip and brake my neck. I carefully ballanced my way out to where Joe was sitting. "Hey." I whispered, sitting next to him and that's when I noticed he had Beary Bear in his hands.

"Hey." Joe muttered dully, looking out over the ocean in the distance, his eyes glazed over.

"He's a good listener." I said, gesturing to Beary and he looked down at my bear, seeming to come back to reality at least a little. "Almost sixteen years and he hasn't told a single one of my secrets."

"He'd probably run for the hills if I told him my secrets." Joe shook his head.

"I won't." I murmured, looking up at Joe, he was a shadow of himself, like a ghost.

"Does it make me a monster if I hope the babies family died too?" Joe asked, his voice thick with emotion and his eyes still red from crying himself to sleep last night. "Because then they wouldn't have to live knowing he was dead." Joe said roughly and I was a little shocked. "And no-one even asked about or went looking for a baby, or mentioined one."

"It makes you human." I decided softly, reaching over hesitantly for one of his hands. "To hope that no-one would be hurting like that, or heartless enough not to are. It makes you human, Joe, a very caring, sensitive man."

"I feel like a monster." Joe sighed and I shook my head.

"You're not." I told him firmly.

"Here." Joe suddenly held Beary out to me, his golden fur a little sandy and dirty from the ordeal of the last five days. "Sorry I took it." He muttered, looking away. "I guess I wanted a part of you that wouldn't hate me."

"I don't hate you, Joe." I pushed Beary back to him gently. Why would he think I would hate him. "I won't ever hate you."

"You sure he doesn't tell secrets?" Joe asked, looking down to my bear in his hands.

"Look at this." I whispered, reaching over and moving some of the fur on Beary's chest. There was a little keyhole right over where his heart would be. "All the secrets you tell him locked up inside him forever." I said and Joe traced a finger over the keyhole.

"Last night, all I could think about was the baby and the little girl and pregnant woman." Joe murmured, not looking at me as he spoke. "And I hate myself because everytime I thought about it I was... **glad**." Joe struggled out and I gasped. "I was glad that it wasn't you. I would have traded that innocent, tiny little babies life for yours in a hartbeat." Joe licked his lips and I stayed silent, I didn't know what to say to that. "Yesterday, when I was carrying bodies I kept getting images of when the plane was crashing and you were unconscious and bleeding; you were so pale and still, I was sscared shitless. When I was carrying those bodies I kept thinking about how it could have been you and it made me want to vomit." In the early morning light I saw tears sparkling in Joe's big brown eyes and start falling dow his cheeks. "The night before last when I kissed you from your fingertips to your ear, it took every ounce of self control I had, every single fibre of my being not to kiss your lips, not to take you and make you mine... Whether you wanted it or not." I gasped again, did Joe Jonas just say?... Did he just say he would have... _raped_ me? "But, I would have killed myself if I ever did anything to you, if I ever made you hurt or cry. You're so pure an innocent and all I could think about was how bad I wanted you."

"I wanted you." I whispered, looking up at him and he snapped his head over to look at me. "Anything you wanted to do to me, I wanted you to do to me too. Couldn't you see how bad I wanted you too?"

"But, I wouldn't have stopped." Joe looked ashamed. "When I'm around you I can't control myself you, I don't think I would have been able to stop."

"But, you did." I pointed out and he looked surprised. "You stopped before you even started, you didn't kiss me, you didn't make me do anything. You do have control."

"That morning, when you were sleeping. I couldn't control myself then." He admitted and despite the sombre, slightly morbid tone of the morning, I blushed.

"You were asleep, Joe, you had not control over that."

"You don't understand, Miley, I-"

"I was awake, Joe." I cut in, flushing and he gaped at me. "I was awake that morning, I felt you when you were sleeping, you also had your hand on my breast, but the point is you were sleeping. Just because you didn't control yourself when you were unconscious doesn't mean you would have done something when you were awake whether I wanted it or not."

"But, I want you so bad that I'm afaid when I'm awake I wouldn't stop and it makes me sick." His eyes were wide and scared. "I try and tell myself I'll stay away, to protect you, but one look at you and I'm hopelessly glued to you."

"You just need to trust yourself, Joe, like I do. I know you wouldn't hurt me." I smiled weakly at him and he sighed.

"I wish I had your faith." He shook his head, his mess or lak curls falling in his eyes. "I can't trust myself around you, but I'd kill myself if anything happened to you." He sounded so serious and sincere when he said that, as if he actually would take his own life. One look at him and I knew he was serious, the thought made me sick. "You shouldn't trust me."

"Nothing has happened to me, Joe, beause of you, you saved my life, you made sure I woke up every hour the other night to make sure I didn't have a concussion, you make sure I eat and sleep, and don't do anything that ould hurt me." I listed passionately, how could he not see that? "You wouldn't make me do anything, you haven't and you won't. You might think you don't have control, or you'll do something, but you do and you won't."

"If..." Joe started, his fists clenching a little nd squeezing Beary. "If I do something you have to stop me, Miley, I couldn't live if I did something to you."

"You won't do anything I wouldn't want, Joe-"

"Miley." Joe cut in desperately. "Please? I'm afraid I'll lose control, but I can't stay away from you, so please? You have to be the one to stop me." Was Joe always this intense? I tried to remeber back to when we first met three years ago, but all I could think of was how despaired Joe seemed right now. "Promise me? Please promise me you'll stop me if I do anything to you."

"I promise." I whispered, I had not choice, he was so desperate and self-hating. He atually thought he could hurt me, but he wouldn't hurt a butterfly unless it threatened me. It was a few minutes before either of us did anything after that and it was Joe. He removed on hand from Beary held it in front of me, wrist up. "Joe, what-?" I started, confused.

"I have more than those secrets." Joe murmured, looking down. "You said he won't tell them, right?" Beary Bear.

"Right." I confirmed, but it felt like he was asking about me and I was confirming; I'd never tell his serets. Joe sighed and clenched his fist in my lap, bending it back a little until it reahed the right angle and I gasped. Little, thin, faint red lines etched into his olive skin that you could only see in the right light when he clenched his fist to make the area white. "Joe."

"It was more than just a fight with the bros and shit with the label." Joe muttered darkly. "It was everything. Every fuking thing pissed me off and made angry. No matter what is, I felt angry all the time." He closed his eyes as I traced delicately over the lines. "The pain made it bearable. It reigned me in so I didn't fuck up and beat the shit out of someone all the time." This was definately not the Joe I met three years ago... Or was it? Was he suffering then too and I just didn't see it? Did no-one see it? What about his friends, his family? Couldn't they see the spiral he was in? "I felt like I _needed_ it." He said roughly and I swollowed thickly. "Like I was addicted, I couldn't stop, it was the only thing that kept me sane." I gingerly brought his wrist up, pressing my lips against the faint red lines. Joe let out a slow breath. "I haven't needed it sine the crash. Being around you, I can't explain it, Miley, we met for a few weeks three years ago and you didn't affect me like this, but now... You're the only thing that keeps me in check." I made him feel like he couldn't even trust himself not to hurt me in his need to have me, but at the same time I'm the only thing that keeps him in check? "Yesterday it all came crashing back." I gasped again when opened his hand in front of me, a small blade, probably from a razor or something. But, it was sharp, sharp enough to do the job. Sharp enough to create more heart-breaking red lines on Joe's flawless olive skin. "Seeing those bodies, all those innocent people who died, the baby. A tiny fucking baby, Miles. Why did I live and not him?"

"Joey." I cooed, I didn't know what to say, I wanted hold him, never let him out of my arms.

"I wish I could trade my life for his, then you'd never be hurt and that tiny little innocent baby would be okay, he'd get to live like he deserved, I don't deserve to live."

"You do deserve to live, Joe." I whispered, desperate, he sounded... He sounded like I should never let him out of my sight or my arms for fear he might do something. "You do. And I'll tell you a million times a day until you believe me."

"I was... I was going to this morning." Joe murmured, the small blading gliding lithely across his fingers with practiced ease. "Becuase that tiny boy should have lived and not me, but..." I let out a breath, there was a but. I'd never been more glad that there was a but than right now. "I couldn't do that to him. I feel like if I did it would be like doing to it to him and I can't do that to him." He looked up at me with sad brown eyes, still crying. "Everything inside me is just so messed up, Miley, I don't know what to think or what to feel and it's making me crazy, and I don't want to lose control and hurt you, but I can't stay away from you and you're the only thing that's keeping me sane."

"I'm here." I didn't know what else to say as I crawled into his lap, hugging him tightly. "I'm here, Joey, I'm here, I won't ever leave you."

* * *

**1) Favourite part of the chapter?  
2) Least Favourite part of the chapter?  
3) Was anyone expecting Joe to feel that way?  
4) what do you think will happen in the next few chapters?  
5) Hope Joe is okay in New York with the Hurricane on the loose.  
6) Mileys gonna be on Ellen on the 8th of November, I always love when she's on Ellen, it's so fun and happy :D**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**CHAPTER EIGHT**_

"I never told anyone." Joe murmured, slipping his arm out of my grasp. He flexed his fingers, looking down as the scars faded and became clearer with his actions. They musn't have been very deep because the scars weren't vivid, but the fact that he'd resorted to it at all was heartbreaking. He sad it was because he was so angry all the time, that it was the only way to reign himself in and do something violent.

"Why'd you tell me?" I asked softly, I mean for everyone he could of told, why me.

"Because you're... You're you." He sighed and shrugged. "I said I couldn't explain it, before your were just a cute kid I met a couple of times, but now..." He furrowed his brow and looked confused, like he didn't understand it either. "When I look at you... I can't hide anything from you... You know all my secrets now." Joe looked so vulnerable, like a raven-haired Anegl. "It scares the shit out of me, but... I can't control myself around you, but you have this way of controlling me just by being around me." How did I have this power over him? Why me?

"I'm sorry?" I didn't know how to respond to that.

"Don't be, it keeps me in check." Joe scrubbed a hand through his hair, tugging at the ends, a look of frustration and something unidentifiable in his eyes. "You'll probably keep me from killing Hanson." The cop, Hanson, who seemed to have a fascination with pissing Joe off. I always knew it was a bad idea. "The problem'll be keeping myself from attacking you." Is it an attack if it's welcome? "His name was James." He said suddenly. "The baby." Joe's fist clenched around the blade. "It was on his little onesie, James Flynn." Then before I knew it Joe hand the blade in his other hand and was pressing it into his skin.

"Joe." I gasped, reaching for him, but he easilly brushed me off. "Joe, stop." I begged desperately. So much for feeling like it would have been like cutting the baby. "Stop it, Joe, give me the blade. Stop." I felt nauseous when I saw the crimson red blood oozing from his arm, spilling onto his jeans and the rock we were sitting on.

"James." Joe groaned out painfully, gritting his teeth and breathing harshly.

"Joe." I finally mannaged to grabbed his arm and he didn't fight me as I brought it to me, trying to stop the bleeding. "Oh, my God! Sweet niblets, Joe, what did you do?" I desperately took my top off, ignoring any sense of modesty at just sitting here in front of Joe Jonas in my bra and pressing my shirt to his arm "Are you insane?"

"For James, Miley." Joe whispered, moving my shirt away and enough of his blood was gone that I could read it. He'd written on his arm in giant - painful - cuts. JAMES. "For James." He repeated, wincing as he trailed a finger over the letters.

"Are you insane?" I hissed, glaring at him, covering his arm again with my shirt.

"It feels good." He sighed and I stared at him wide-eyed.

"We need to clean it." I decided, standing on the slippery rock.

"Careful!" Joe was suddenly wide-eyed and fearful. He shot up, standing on the rock, completely forgetting about his arm as he reached for me. "I don't want you hurt." His fingers, covered in his own blood, closed around my arm. "Come." His fingers stayed around my arm as he carefully navigated the rocks. As soon as my feet touched the sand I turned to Joe again his arm was bleeding freely, the crimson liquid dripping from the letters he'd so brazenly carved into his arm; down his wrist, over his hand, dripping to the sand from his fingers. "Wait." Joe's voice was rough.

"Joe, we need to clean that." I said urgently, I think he was starting to get a little pale. How much blood was too much? What do I do if he loses too much blood? I'm not a doctor and I didn't want anything to happen to Joe. "And stop the bleeding."

"Here." Joe tore his shirt over his head, the black material slightly damp from his blood. "Put this on."

"Joe." I rolled my eyes, flushing bright pink.

"Put it on." He insisted, his eyes darkening a little. "The longer you wait the more I bleed." My eyes widened and I took his shirt, slipping it over my head. It was too big and damp with blood, but it smelled like Joe and I don't know why that made me feel good.

"Come on." I started pulling him back to where we'd set up camp. I led him over to the first-aid kit and forced him to sit down as I ruffled through it. "You're a nuthead, Joseph." I scolded him, finding the antisceptic. "What were you thinking?"

"James." Joe muttered and I rolled my eyes. "I-... I always want to remember him. How he should have lived instead of me." I looked down as I found some whipes.

"This is gonna sting." I whispered, dabbing at the incissions. Joe hissed in pain and I bit my lip.

"I just wanted to remember him, he deserves someone to remember him." He clenched his fist and gritted his teeth as I cleaned his arm.

"So you sliced your arm open?" I was trying to be careful, but everytime I cleaned a cut it started bleeding again.

"I couldn't cut before, thinking about James." Joe sighed, biting his lip when I touched the antisceptic to a new cut. If this weren't such a dire, morbid situation he'd look sexy like that. "I felt so guilty when I would trade his life for yours, but I'd trade my life for his in the same heartbeat. I couldn't cut thinking about him, but I needed a way to remember him. All the time."

"Yeah, well, you better hope you don't get an infection." I snapped. His heart was in he right place, and it made my heart ache to hear him talk like that, but none of us were doctors and we couldn't do anything if he got infected when we were waiting for rescue. "I don't know what I'd do without you." I admitted softly.

"You can't say things like that when you have to be the one in control, Miley." Joe scolded with a slight growl to his voice.

"Sweet niblets, Joe." I shook my head in exhasperation.

"Sweet something alright." He suddenly grinned at me and I gaped. I'm sitting here cleaning his wounds after he carved a babies name into his arm, and he was trying to flirt with me? I looked down and applied a little more pressure to the cuts, making him wince.

"Hold still." I commanded, giving up on the whipes and antisceptic and grabbing a bandage. I put one of those giant bandaids on it before wrapping the bandage around his arm.

"I mean it, Milo, you're the only one that can control me. If I do something you have to stop me." He was back to serious, dark, self-hating. I couldn't understand that, how could he be so fun and flirty one minute and like this the next? Talking about cutting and giving up his life and carving names of babies into his skin.

_**U**_

"What happened to Mister Cuddles?" Lilly asked when we were finally alone, though I kept a wary eye on Joe. He was with the other guys, finishing moving the bodies and refilling the hole. Joe had been silent ever since I finished bandaging his arm, brooding and glaring at everyone who came close to me. His revelations this morning had been a shock; he felt like shit because he would have willingly traded a babies life for mine. I didn't know how to react to to that. And he seemed to think he'd lose control around me, do something wrong, hurt me. But, at the same time he said I kept his anger in check. It had been a confusing morning.

"Nothing." I whispered, looking over at Joe. The sun glistening across his naturally tan-colored skin, he was still shitless - and I was still wearing it - and the white bandage on his arm stood out against his skin.

"Uh... You see the bandage too, right?" Lilly frowned and I finally tore my eyes away from him.

"Yeah, I see it." I looked down. I had Beary Bear in my hands, he had blood on him too. I brushed his stiky, stained gold fur and sighed when I saw the keyhole. Beary held Joe's secrets too. And my secrets.

"Do you know what happened to him?" Lilly pressed. Do I know what happened? I'd been questioning a lot since this morning.

"He was bleeding, I bandaged him." Well, I mean, it was true. I just didn't say why he was bleeding.

"Why was he bleeding?" She pressed and I sighed.

"It's not for me to tell." I'd keep Joe's secrets just like Beary keeps both of ours.

"Okay then." Lilly sighed too, looking at me funny. "Maybe you could tell me why you're wearing Joe's shirt?"

"I used mine to try and stop the bleeding and he gave it to me." I shrugged, playing with the material. It smelled like Joe.

"What's going on, Miley?" Lilly asked softly, staring at me with earnt blue eyes. "You know you can tell me anything."

"I know." I nodded, she really was my best friend. I smiled weakly at her. "But, it's not something I can tell you. I swore I wouldn't."

"Okay." She sighed sadly. "But, just remember, I'm always here for you, Miles."

"I know, Lil, I love you." I hugged her tightly.

"What are they doing, Miley?" Little Lorraine with her big green eyes asked, watching the guys fill the hole back in over the bodies.

"They're..." How do I explain it to a 4-year-old? "They're making sure the people on the plane go up to Heaven."

"Are Mommy and Daddy gonna go to Heaven?" Lorraine asked inncoently and I hissed in a sharp breath.

"Yeah, Mommy and Daddy are going up to Heaven." All their parents are going to Heaven. Carter understood, and to a degree I think Sean did too, but Will and Lorraine were just innocent little kids.

"Can't I go with them?" Lorraine pouted, her eyes starting to fill with tears.

"Come here, Sweetie." I beckoned her into my lap and she curled up, so small and fragile. "You gotta stay here, Rai." I cooed sadly. "Mommy and Daddy are going up to Heaven, but it's not your turn yet." And it hopefully wouldn't be her turn for a very very long time.

"When will it be my turn?" Lorraine pressed, and I held her a little tighter.

"Not for a long time, Sweet Pea." A very long time. I couldn't help but think about James. Little James who was going way too soon. It wasn't his turn yet either, but he was gone.

_**S**_

"Hey, Cutie." Joe murmured softly, trying to be like normal despite his mini breakdown from yesterday and today. He held little Lorraine in his arms. The sun had alreadyset and it was after seven at night so Lorrain was starting to get tired. But, the guys had finished filling in the mass grave and they started a fire over it for a sort of memorial. Lorraine yawned against his shoulder in response and I smiled. "We'll get you to sleep soon." I kept a careful eye on Joe, he'd been so... Depressed this morning, and self-hating, then he just threw himself into physical work. I was keeping an eye on him in case he broke down again.

"How are you?" I asked him nervously.

"I'll let you know when it won't scare the kids to hear it." Joe muttered. My heart clenched, how could someone who had done so much in the last week feel so... Despicable. It was heartbreakingly sad.

"What are we doing?" Little 7-year-old Will asked with wide eyes.

"We're saying goodbye to the people going up to Heaven." I murmured, combing a hand through his ruffled dirty blonde hair.

A couple of other people had sorted through the luggage and ID's to find names. Take out the names of the survivors and most of the dead had been somewhat identified. Including the flight attendants that we knew the names of and the pilots. Someone started reading out the names Joe reached down for my hand and held Lorraine a little closer. Caressa Delacour-Flynn, Walden Flynn, and James Flynn. A young couple and their baby son. The mother a French native. I absently rubbed my hand up and down Joe's arm, just over his bandage. His cuts. James.

It was heartbreaking when little Lorraine looked up in surprise at four peoples names; Helen, Steve, Nora and Charlie Welling. Lorraine mumbled in a small voice that Nora and Charlie were her big brother and sister. I couldn't hold the tears in anymore when I had to tell Lorraine that he brother and sister were going to Heaven with her Mommy and Daddy and she couldn't go with them. I was outright crying now, holding onto Lilly tightly and hold Joe's hand like a lifeline. One look up at Joe and the firelight made the silent tears streaking down his face stand out.

Lorraine was asleep before all the names were finished. 178 in total. 178 people dead. That we knew of, what if there were people without luggage? Or their luggage fell out? Or their name wasn't on a bag? 82 of those people were in the grave under the fire.

"I'll go put the kids down." Joe muttered, his voice hoarse and emotionless, when it was over two hours later. I nodded mutely, not trusting my voice as I watched him carry Lorraine and lead Will and Sean back to the shelter as everyone dispersed.

"I can't wait till we get off this Hell rock." Lilly said as we sat out on the beach. She was crying too, we were both crying and leaning on each other. I remember the last funeral I went to was my Mom's, 8 years ago.

* * *

**1) Favourite part of the chapter?  
2) Least favourite part of the chapter?  
3) Next chapter I think there's gonna be a kiss.  
4) 18 DAYS UNTIL MILEY CYRUS' 20TH BIRTHDAY!**

**6 reviews for the next chapter of Queen Diaries please? I know you can do it :D**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**CHAPTER NINE**_

_Day 6_

I couldn't sleep. And by the cold emptiness beside me Joe couldn't either. I sighed, I'd been waiting and hoping he would come back on his own for ten minutes. I got up and crawled after him, taking our blanket. Joe was in the place I'd sat when he came to me at night at the mouth of the shelter. I sat next him and he looked over.

"Can't sleep?" I guessed, draping the blanket over his bare shoulders. I was still wearing his black shirt and he still didn't have another one.

"I see things when I close my eyes." Joe whispered in response, his voice haunted. "James, the pregnant woman, the little girl, the children, when you were unconscious and bleeding, what could of happened to you... It won't stop." He sounded tortured. I moved fro sitting ext to him and slinked myself to sit between his legs, pulling his arms around me and he was more than willing to hold me.

"Nothing happened to me, Joe." I assured him, that was the one thing I could do. All the others were dead, even little James. "I'm okay, I'm right here."

"When you were in the water you passed ot and I thought-" He choked and couldn't continue.

"But, I'm okay, Joe, because of you, you saved my life." I grabbed his hand and moved it up, positioning it on my chest, over my heart so he could feel it beat. "That's because of you, Joe. My heart is beating because of you." Joe held my closer, one arm slinking around my waist strongly and the other was clenching over my heart, almost groping me. He bent down and I could feel him nuzzling into the back of my neck and my hair.

"No-one ever had this hold on me like you do." Joe mumbled as I leaned back against him, he brought the blanket around so it was covering both of us. "How do you do it, Miley? How do you make me lose control and keep in control at the same time?"

"I don't know." I whispered, it was baffling, and a little heady to be honest. "Let's go lay down, Baby." I decided, turning my head to look at him from the corner of my eye.

"No!" Joe suddenly looked panicked, holding me tighter, so it was just barely not painful. "No, I can't close my eyes."

"Okay, Joey." I placated automatically and he relaxed.

"I just want to get off here, Miley, I can't be here anymore." Joe's hands started moving, no longer on my stomach and over my heart, instead under my/his shirt and pulling it up. "Let's do it." He decided, I shivered under his warm touch, his strong fingers dancing up stomach. "Let's swim, we can swim away from here, away from the pain."

"Okay." I agreed easilly, he sounded so hopeful. Maybe it would help him a little, exert some physical energy. He'd been doing physical work for the last 2 days, and a lot of emotional pain, I think he just needed to drain out completely. As soon as the word left my mouth Joe pulled his shirt up and over my head, tossing it to the side in the same motion as he got rid of our blanket. Joe stood and took my with him, his fingers already making quick work of his zipper and button on his pants. I had to hurry to take off my jeans as he started pulling me toward the ocean.

"How long would it take to swim back home?" Joe wondered as we waded into the icy sea water.

"Too long." I told him, actually afraid he might try. Joe was only in his boxer briefs and I was only in my bra and underwear.

"Swim with me, Miley." Joe requested, the moonlight shimmering off the water around him and making him look almost etherial. "Make me forget." I smiled at how beautiful he looked; heartbreakingly distraught, but beautiful.

"Come and catch me, Joe." I called, diving into the water. I felt the water moving around me as he followed after me. I let out a gasp underwater, giving myself a mouthful of saltwater, when I felt a hand grab my leg. I turned and through the moonlight I could see Joe behind me, his hair floating around him like a dark halo. He was staring at me intently. He moved, crawling his way up my body under the water.

Joe reached up and cupped my face, his thumb stroking across my bottom lip. I was supposed to be helping him, making him not so depressed for the night. But, he was making my heart race with just a few tender touches. My lungs were starting to burn with a need for air, but I didn't dare move. Joe moved closer, one of his hands moving around to cradle my head. He was close, I could feel his heat radiating through the water, it was almost dizzying, or maybe that was the lack of oxygen? Joe moved closer and then my brain went fuzzy. His lips were on mine, soft and tender and caring, but insistant and needy at the same time. I reached up, one hand in Joe's hair, the other moving to his back, holding him closer to me, not letting him pull away. We slowly drifted to the surface and when we broke it we broke apart, both of us gasping for air, but at the same time not wanting to stop kissing.

Kissing Joe was like nothing I ever felt before. Like no other kiss, no other touch; it was like I was made to be in his arms, to have his lips pressed so delicate and firmly against mine. We were too deep for me to stand so I clinging to Joe, gasping for breath and trying not to let my lips be away from his for too long. Then our lips parted and I felt his tongue. I couldn't help but moan, pressing myself closer to him, wrapping my legs around him. Joe groaned, his hand in my hair pulling me harder against him, his hand that had moved to my hip tightening to an almost painful hold, but I didn't care.

Joe's hands, his lips, his tongue, the very essence of him all around me was heady and intoxicating. I never wanted it to end.

"Stop!" Joe growled out, suddenly pushing me off him, breathing heavy, his voice dark and husky. I was two feet away, gasping, overheated and starting to feel rejected. "Stop, Miley." I tried to reach or him, but he floated back from me. "Stop! You have to stop me, Miley. I can't control myself, you make me lose control, you have to be the one to stop me." He threaded a hand through his hair, pulling at the ends.

"I'll stop you if I want to." I told him softly, swimming closer to him again. This time he didn't move back.

"It's dangerous, Miley." Joe warned, but at the same time he reached for me, his fingers closing around my hips. "I want to do things to you." I felt heat pool deep inside me a those words. "I crave doing those things, I ache, I pine, I _need_. You have to stop me or I won't."

"Kiss me." Was my response, a hint of daring in my voice, challenging him. Joe didn't disapoint. Then again, he never does, I don't think he knows how to disapoint a woman. He kissed me, his lips needy and hungry, his tongue against mine making me dizzy with pooling lust as we tread water.

As we kissed we slowly moved back, the current taking us back to shore. My legs were around Joe's hips as he moved us back until I felt the wet sand on my back. Joe pressed me down into the sand, the small waves on the shore lapping around us. I kissed Joe, my hands tangling in his wet mess of black hair.

"Fuck." Joe hissed against my lips when I ground up against him, the heat inside me demanding friction. His hands moved up from my hips, sliding up my wet skin, around to my back, his fingers finding the clip of my bra.

"Wait." I tore my lips from his reluctantly, aching to keep kissing him. "Stop." I forced out. I wanted this so bad, but Joe was right, I had to know when to say stop. As soon as the word left my lips Joe pulled away and I felt cold, not just his lips were gone, but his hands and his body were both completely gone, sitting two feet away in the shallows of the beach. I sat up on my hands, struggling to catch my breath. I'd never made out so heatedly before; not with Jesse or Jake and certainly not Travis. I felt electric, energised, I wanted to keep going. I looked over at Joe through my lusty haze and he was sitting there, his breathing hard and uneven. His boxer briefs were white, I mused, white turns see-through in water and I don't think I'd seen anything quite so big and hard before. That's when I remembered my bra and panties weren't much better in a pale baby blue that turned very see-through as well. But, I couldn't find the modesty to cover myself.

"Fuck, Babe, what do you do to me?" Joe panted, looking at me through hooded, dark eyes.

"Sweet niblets." I whispered to myself, Joe Jonas is an amazing kisser.

"You keep saying that." Joe said with a lazy smirk that was so sexy I wanted to pounce on him. "Well, you are sweet and I could nibble you if you want."

"Slow down, Cowboy." I flushed, thankful for the darkness, I was probably redder than a tomato by now.

"You look so sexy right now." Joe murmured huskilly, I gasped when he started prowling over to me. He crawled up my body and I laid back as he did, so he was on top of me. He braced himself on his strong arms and leaned down, kissing me again. Except this wasn't the heated, fiery, sexy passion from before, this was a slow, soft, tender kiss that was over far too soon for my liking. "I need to get you out of the water before I won't be able to stop." Joe whispered, nuzzling against my neck. I whined as he moved off of me again. "Come on." He beckoned, sitting up and holding out a hand. "I don't want you to get sick."

_**J**_

"Beautiful." I whispered in awe. I was sitting in Joe's arms on the beach just outside the shelter. We had dried off in the cool night air and had redressed ourselves - Joe insisted vehemently that I wear his shirt again - and we were sitting with the blanket around us. Joe was all wrapped around me with me between his legs, just like before we went swimming with one arm around my waist and the other had his hand over my heart, feeling it beat steadilly.

"Not as beautiful as you." Joe whispered in my ear and I blushed. "Then again nothing other than you could ever reach that level of beauty." He nuzzled against my neck lightly.

"You're such a sweet talker." I accused and I felt him grin.

"Only for you, Babe." His voice was soft and husky, making me shiver on the inside from the things it made me feel. Neither of us said anything after that until the sun was completely in the sky. When the first person came stumbling out of the shelter sleepily is when Joe sighed, a sad, melancholy sound. "What happens now?" Joe asked, unconsciously holding my tighter.

"Hmm?" I asked, content in his arms. I couldn't explain the effect he had on me, he could make me calm and content, or heated, or sad; all with just one look or slight touch.

"What do we do now, Milo? You and me?" Joe explained, resting his chin on my shoulder. "We were flirting before, but after last night..." We couldn't go back to innocent friendly flirting.

"I don't know." I admitted softly.

"I can't lose you." He whispered, barely a breath.

"Rescue could come in an hour or a month for all we know." I mused, though the thought of staying on here for a month would make me razy if I dwelled on it.

"You want nothing to do with me when rescue comes?" Joe guessed, his arms going limp around me and I could hear the despair in his voice. I turned in his lap to look at him, reaching up to cup his cheek, his 6-day-old stubble from not being able to shave tickling my hand.

"I want everything to do with you, before and after rescue comes." I assured him with a tender smile and he lit up with hope.

"So what do we do?" He asked again, giving me a puppy-dog look that would put a real puppy to shame.

"Well, today I think I should change your bandages, we should maybe find our luggage, I might wash my hair if I can." I mused thoughtfully, slightly teasing. "Whatever this is, Joe, I want to try it. The thing you don't realise when you say I make you lose control is that you make me feel the same way." I revealed seriously and he stared at me with that heated gaze of his. "I want to try and figure it out, Joe, figure _us_ out."

"Us." Joe tested the word on his tongue before he grinned. "Does that mean I can kiss you?"

"It means you can kiss me whenever you want." I confirmed, batting my lashes at him sweetly and he leaned closer. I could feel his warm breath against my lips as I waited for him.

"You're in control, Miley, remember? You have to-" He started to worry, honestly, he stopped us first last - this morning, last night? I kissed him before he could finish his sentance and I smiled against his lips when he kissed back just as passionately.

"Shut up, Mister Cuddles." I orderd playfully when we broke away. "You had more control than me last night. Give yourself some credit." I told him and he sighed. "You stop me and I stop you, okay?" I compromised and he nodded shyly.

Joe seemed content, happy even as we got up and stretched. I set out last night to make him less depressed, maybe swim off some of his energy so he could sleep. I don't know that that had happened, but I certainly managed to distract him. I knew it wasn't a miraculous recovery to the man he was three days ago, but hopefully it was a start. Because heartbroken Joe broke my heart and I just wanted to fix him, I wanted him to be happy again... If he'd ever really been happy before, judging from what he'd told me yesterday if he had been, it was a long time ago. Joe would be okay, I decided, more than okay, as he told me to sit down and went to get us some fruit for breakfast, attentive and caring as ever. We just needed to work through some of his self-hating issues.

* * *

**1) Favourite part?  
2) Least favourite part?  
3) I can't be the only one who wishes Joe would go swimming in white... Can I?  
4) Hmm... Let's see; Miley promised us a single before the end of the year; and there's only a month and a half left, so... NEW MILEY MUSIC SOON! :D  
5) How do you foresee Joe and Miley's relationship progressing from here?**

**8 DAYLS UNTIL MILEY'S 20TH BIRTHDAY!**

**6 reviews for the FINAL CHAPTER of Queen Diaries!**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**CHAPTER TEN**_

"Thoroughly fucked suits you." Lilly mused casually.

"What?" I spluttered, gaping at her.

"Don't try and deny it, Miles, you and the Jonas Brother have been making googly eyes at each other all morning." Lilly rolled hers and I flushed.

"We didn't have sex." I denied anyway, because, hello; it's the truth.

"Sure you didn't." Lilly scoffed, disbelieving. Anyway I didn't look 'thoroughly fucked'. "The dreamy sigh every time you look at Joe, and that dopey look on his face all morning, something happened."

"Something did happen." I admitted with a blush. We were in the hold of the plane helping to sort out luggage, Lilly and I were in one section and Joe was across the plane, still looking as hot as ever. "But, we didn't have sex."

"Do tell." Lilly grinned wickedly. "Is he as good as he looks, 'cause-"

"Lilly!" I shrieked quietly, flushing. "We didn't have sex." How many timy do I have to tell her that?"

"Yeah, but other things." She prompted, "he's a musician they know how to use their hands."

"Oh, my God, Lil." I gasped at her, trying not to turn even redder at the thought, but from the temperature of my face I knew I was failing. "We didn't do anything, we just kissed." I insisted and she frowned at me.

"You have the sexy Jonas Brother, one of the hottest guys on the planet at your beck and call and you only kissed him?" Now Lilly was shocked and I rolled my eyes. "Did that concussion have lasting effects?" She put a hand on my forehead to test my temeperature. "You're a little warm, but I'm gonna guess that's from staring at Joe all morning and not a fever."

"Lil, I'm fine." I flushed, brushing her hand away.

"More than fine." Joe's voice was soft and tender behind me and I turned, when did he move? I was enjoying my view of him half naked and sweaty as he moved luggage.

"Hi." I smiled shyly.

"Hey." He sat next to me. "I think I found your stuff, Milo." Joe grinned and I furrowed my brow. "The first clue was the tag that said 'Miley Stewart'." Duh, I scolded myself. "The second was this."

"My guitar!" I gasped when he held up the guitar case. "I thought I lost you, Baby." I cooed, reaching for it and Joe chuckled. "It's okay, Miley's here, you're okay now."

"You're lucky." Joe commented as Lilly rolled her eyes at my antics. "I haven't found mine yet." He ppouted a cute litle pout. I opened my case and smiled.

"Look at that beauty." Still in tact, not a scratch on it, all polished wood andperfectly tune strings.

"Musicians." Lilly shook her head as I fawed over my guitar. "I'll never understand you."

"Non-musicians." Joe mocked, sadly shaking his head. "I'll never understand them." I giggled and shook my head. "Play for me?" I bit my lip shyly and positioned it, caressing it gently. Lilly was right, I love her like a sister, but she'd probably never fully understand me. I'm a musician, for a musician music is our language, and our instrument is our voice. I started strumming out a slow, delicate, intricate melody.

"Wow." Joe murmured, closing his eyes. I kept playing, not a song, just playing, it had only been a week, but I felt like I hadn't played in forever.

"I didn't know you could play like that." Lilly gaped at me and I blushed, looking down/ We'd been best friends for 6 years since I moved to Malibu, and living together for 2 years, I didn't realise I hadn't played like for her before. Then I realised it was because most of the time when I played in front of Lilly I was writing a song and my songs were more pop/rock, very little intricacy in the melodies. I suddenly felt more than Joe and Lilly's eyes on me and I froze, stopped playing, and looked up. Everyone in the half-plane was staring at me.

"Don't stop." Joe burst out, his eyes flying open and he stared at me intently, his eyes kind of begging. He understood the melody I was playing; fear and sadness from the crash and being stranded, hope, happiness, confidence over the future. It was something Joe needed to hear, and if I couldn't say it with words at least he _heard_ it with my guitar

"I'll play later." I mumbled, feeling self-conscious as I put my guitar back in its case carefully. One would think I wouldn't be shy or self-conscious in front of crowds considering I was Hannah freaking Montana, one of the biggest singing stars in the world. But it had been a long week and I just wanted to not be a celebrity on this island. That was one downside to revealing my identity, everyone knew who I was now, there was no hiding like when I had Hannah to be famous and me as Miley could just be normal.

"Promise?" Joe asked, sounding hesitant and a little scared even.

"Promise." I confirmed, smiling at him in reassurance.

_**O**_

"Since we've got a way to make more water we're good on that front, but we're running low on food." Gregory, one of the other guys that had survived, a personal trainer I think, said to the congregation of survivors. "All the trees at the edge have been raided for fruit, fishing isn't working as well as we wanted. We need protein. We need to hunt." We need to split up is what he was saying.

"I'll go." Joe announced, surprising everyone. He was big on everyone staying together.

"We don't need a little pretty boy slowing us down, why don't you stay with your little-" Hanson the cop started to sneer at Joe.

"Say one thing about her." Joe growled, gettiing up and getting right in his facem staring him down. He was half a head taller than him as he stood over him. "I dare you." There was a definate threat in his voice.

"Joe." I got up, my hand on his arm, I knew if this continued Hanson would challenge him just for the fight and Joe would get violent. "Come on, Joe, don't do it." I urged gently and he finally turned away from Hanson, looking down at me with frustrated, dark eyes.

"Yeah, Pansy Boy, go try grow a pair." Hanson tried to taunt. I narrowed my eyes at him. Joe may be protective of me and be ready to rip anyone's head off who insulted me, but I was ready to do the same if anyone said anything about Joe. I let it slide before because all it was before was Pretty Boy... And Joe is a little bit of a Pretty Boy, but he made it sexy. But, this guy constantly trying to goad Joe into reacting, insulting him and trying to purposely get on his nerves.

"Woah, Miles." Lilly knew that look of violence and veagence in my eye. "Let it go, Miles, he's not worth it." Lilly pulled me back and I sighed. How the Hell did Hanson become a cop if he's like this; no sense of justice, constantly trying to pick fights, and he'd already been beaten by Joe before and he kept trying to go back for more.

"I've been skeet shooting and target shooting for years." Joe said to Gregory who nodded. Joe had told me last night that he'd been skeet and target shooting for years because it helped him release agression when he couldn't get his hands on a blade without making it obvious. That and his brothers and father went hunting sometimes, but he refused vehemently to hunt, instead sticking to skeets and targets, but I guess he was going to give hunting a shot now... No pun instended.

"Prove it, let's see you shoot." Hanson dared. Honestly wouldn't this guy ever give it a break?

"Yes." Gregory rolled his eyes before either Joe or I could react. "Let's waste the few bullets we have on a pissing contest." He snapped sarcastically.

"Do you have any experience with spears?" Francis, a French native who had very little of an accent because he'd been living in the States for the last 8 years, asked Joe.

"No." Joe shook his head, his hair falling in his eyes. "I only did skeets and targets."

"Do you have to go?" I asked Joe as Francis - who had carved some spears from thin branches - and Gregory started to organise a small group to go hunting and gathering. I didn't want him to leave me, especially if Hanson was gonna be going with them.p

"I want to do something to help if I can." He looked down all abashed and nervous.

"You do a lot to help." I insisted softly; he helped get fruit, dig the grave, move the bodies, burry the bodies. I don't think anyone else had participated in all four events, and he had certainly been affected by it all. I didn't want him to be any more emotionally hurt... Or near Hanson when either of them had a weapon.

"Promise you'll stay here?" Joe asked instead of responding and I sighed. "Please?" He turned his puppy-dog brown eyes on me. "Or do I have to sic Carter on you?" The boy was just as much a champion for my safety as Joe was, and he was only 12.

"Fine." I groaned, damn this man and the powers he holds over me. "But, _please_ be safe?"

"I'll be fine, Babe, I'll be the one with the gun, not the animals." Joe grinned and I rolled my eyes, how could he go from begging puppy to cocky in barely the blink of an eye? It was dizzying sometimes.

"Promise you won't do anything stupid?" I requested and he raised an eyebrow. I rubbed my hand up his arm and he sighed, the James cuts. "Please? I don't want to have to bandage more of you."

"I promise." He muttered before he pulled me into a big bear hug. "Besides, why would I get hurt when I have the most beautiful woman in the world waiting for me here?"

"It's just me, Joe." I rolled my eyes and he scoffed, going wide-eyed.

"Just you is just perfect, Miley." Joe swooped down and pressed his soft lips firmly against mine. "Never doubt that." He brushed a lock of hair behind my ear and smiled a little. "I'll be back before you know it, and in one piece too."

_**S**_

"Come on, Baby." I cooed to Lorraine. Joe was still hunting with a group of 11 people and I had decided to take the kids to the other side of the rock pier for a bath in some rock pools that were there. Everyone had already found their own luggage - Joe finally found his guitar too - and I had shampoo, conditioner, and bodywash. So I could have a nice bath. "Dunk under, we need to get your hair wet." I instructed Lorraine and the sweet little girl complied. "Good girl." I smiled, grabbing my vanilla and cherry blossom shampoo, gently massaging it into her hair. Who woulda thought I'd be little miss domestic on this island, washing a little girls hair.

"Miley?" Lorraine asked after I'd rinsed her hair out, it was darker because it was wet, but I already knew that when it was dry it would be lighter.

"Yeah, Cutie?" I hummed, carfully conditioning her long hair.

"How come the boys don't have a pee pee?" Whatever I'd been expecting it certainly wasn't that. "Charlie didn't have one neither." This was not something I signed up for.

"Sweet niblets." I muttered to myself. This was something a parent was supposed to do. Or an aunt, an older sibling, a teacher... Anyone but me. "Uh..." I bit my lip.

"And what's that dangly thingy they got?" Lorraine pressed and I flushed, my mind automatically going to a certain part of Joe's anatomy.

"That's, uh..." I cleared my throat. "That's the boys' pee pee. Boys have different ones to girls."

"Oh." Lorraine said as I rinsed the conditioner out of her hair. "How come Carter's is different to Sean and Will's?" I furrowed my brow in confussion, why would Carter's be different to Sean and Will's? My eyes widened when I realised and I went red.

"Uh... Let's let Carter have some privacy." I decided, my voice a little high as I turned so my back was to the poll the older of the brothers was in and I was blcoking Lorraine's innocent little view. Luckilly I wasn't naked and flashing a horny little 12-year-old boy, but I was in my bra and underwear and once again, I realised too late that the baby blue material went see-through when wet. So, I basically had been flashing a horny 12-year-old boy. "What do you want to wear after your bath?" I asked Lorraine to change the subject. I'd brought towels to dry off and the kids' suitcases so they had clean clothes to wear to go with their first bath in a week.

"Dress!" Lorraine squeeled happilly, clapping her hands.

"You've got lots of pretty dresses, Rai." I smiled, grabbing my mango bodywash. "What color do you want?"

"Pink." Lorraine decided, splashing around as I tried to wash her. "Or yellow!" I smiled and shook my head. "Purple! No, blue. Polka dots."

"All clean." I told her and she giggled. "Let's get you dry and dressed." I reached for my fluffy pool towel and quickly wrapped it around myself, not wanting to flash the boys any more than I already inadvertanly had. I'd come back tonight or another time when I could be alone to bathe properly.

* * *

**1) Favourite part of the chapter?  
2) Least favourite part of the chapter?  
3) It's Miley's birthday; given the opportunity what would you give her for her birthday?**

**The 1st updae of Miley's birthday... The next one will be whenever I wake up...**

**HAPPY 20TH BIRTHDAY MILEY!**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**CHAPTER ELEVEN**_

I heard a gunshot from somewhere in the forest and I jumped as I was brushing Lorraine's hair. Was it Joe? Did the bullet find it's mark? With Joe and Hanson out there with weapons - he went because he was cop and he had a gun too - I'd been worried since they left. That was the fourth shot I'd heard and it was almost dark, the sun was setting making everything look a beautiful orange-red color.

"What was that?" Will asked when there was another shot only a couple of seconds after the first.

"A gun." Carter answered before I could. "Joe and those guys went hunting and they're killing animals so we can eat them."

"Carter." I hissed as Lorraine looked absolutely horrified.

"It's true." Carter mumbled, though he did look suitably chastised and he lapsed into silence after that.

"Why don't you go show Lilly how you did Barbie's hair." I prompted Lorraine who had been happily playing with her Barbie that she'd found in her suitcase as I brushed her hair.

"'Kay." Lorraine got up happilly. "LILLY!" She screamed and I shook my head as she ran off. As Lorraine ran off there were shouts and commotion from the edge of the forest and I turned to see the guys coming out, some with giant bunches of bananas or other fruit, and there were two giant pigs being carried between four men. I searched for Joe automatically, I swear to God if Hanson or anyone else did something to him they'd have to have me when I'm mad, and that is not a pretty sight.

"Joe." I jumped up when I saw him stumbling out of the trees. He looked pale and clammy.

"Woah, Miles, stand back." Lilly grabbed me before I could get to him and I turned to frown at her. "I know you love him and all, but I think it's a little early in the relationship for-" I was still back on the love comment when she made a disgusted a face and there was a retching sound behind me. I turned to see Joe bent over, vomitting, as he held onto a tree. "What would you do without me?" Lilly scoffed and I wrinkled my nose; apparently get covered in vomit.

"Joe, what happened?" Lilly finally let me go and I ran over to him, carefully avoiding the vomit.

"I'm fine." Joe tried to dismiss as I felt his forehead for a temperature, though he'd been fine when he left this afternoon.

"You don't just throw up for no reason." I scolded as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. As he stood up he was unsteady on his feet and I had to hold him up and lead him around the vomit. "Come on, you need to sit down and have some water."

"Not in front of everyone." Joe suddenly said and I furrowed my brow, following his line of vission. The guys were propping the pigs up and a small dead bird and had a sharp piece of metal as a knife. "Especially not the kids." Now that the pigs were still and I coul actually see them they both had large holes in their heads, surrounded by blood.

"Other side of the plane, guys." Francis commanded and the pigs were hefted up again, a nauseating sight as blood dripped from them. "Hey, Rockstar." He called over to Joe who was still wide-eyed and pale. "Your kill, your cut." He offered, holding out the makeshift knife and Joe gagged for a second before doubling over and vomitting again.

"I've decided." Joe said when he was finished and I was trying not to gag as well. Lilly was right, vomit is definately not good for the start of a relationship. "I hate hunting."

"Here." Lilly came over with a bottle of water and Joe sighed as he rinsed his mouth out, moving away from the new puddle of vomit.

"What happened?" I asked Joe, sitting him down by the fire.

"Pansy Boy who thinks he's better than everyone can't stomach killing a couple of pigs." Hanson muttered on his way past, grabbing some sticks and rope before going bac to the other side of the plane.

"There's a reason I never went hunting before." Joe shuddered weakly. "Eating meat, sure, but actually killing the animals..." He shook his head and stared at the fire. "At least I'm a better shot than Hanson or we'd all be eating that one bird." He blinked up at me with sickened big brown eyes. "He shot the thing, but only hit its wing and had to get a rock and..." I was starting to think there was something seriously wrong with Hanson. Was he even really a cop? "I think I'm gonna be a vegetarian."

"You want a bath?" I offered, changing the subject, I didn't know what to do about that, but a bath might relax him.

"Huh?" Joe cocked his head, confussion marring his handsome features.

"A bath, there are rock pools on the other side of the rocks. I thought it would relax you, it's been a long week." That was the understatement of the century, I mused to myself. "Come on, don't make me bathe you like Lorraine, Stinky." I teased and he raised his eyebrows at me.

"Good, I don't want to sleep next to sweat and vomit all night." Lilly wrinkled her nose. "And you might finally tell me if he's as good as he looks." She muttered lowly to me and I flushed.

"I have a better place." Joe murmured thoughtfully.

"Okay." I agreed readilly, as long as he relaxed, that's all I wanted after the last few days.

"I'll show you where." He continued in that same soft, thoughtful voice. He finished his water, wincing at the taste of vomit before he got up and held out his hand.

"I'll be waiting for the deets." Lilly called teasingly and I flushed. The good thing about being as close best friends as Lilly and I are is that she's okay with Joe needing me right now, but we're still best friends. We just get each other.

"Wait, Joe, shouldn't you get clothes and bodywash or something?" I asked when Joe immediately started leading me into the forest. "And shouldn't we tell the others where we're going? What if something happens? What if rescue comes and they can't find us?" I pestered him with questions and he groaned, turning back to the shelter where the luggage was gathered. He grabbed his whole suitcase, not bothering to even open it and check if had everything he'd need before he held my hand and started tugging me back to the forest.

"Lilly knows, and it's not far." Joe murmured in response to my other questions.

_**E**_

Joe was right, only about a minute into the forest - where we'd stopped when we were getting fruit the last few days - there was a cluster of rocks that got steadilly bigger as we walked along beside them. The side of the moutain. Barely a minute after we started following the rocks Joe suddenly pulled me into what looked like a cave. It was a cave, but there was a small spring inside that had fresh water filtering down into it on one of the cave walls like a waterfall. Joe dropped his suitcase and I marvelled at him. Bare chested, tan skin glistening with sweat, hair tussled, 6-day-old stubble, his jeans cut off; he looked like a natural, sexy, jungle man.

"Beautiful." I whispered.

"I found it when I was scouting for animals." Joe explained, not realising I was talking about him. "Come on." Joe sat on the egde before he lowered himself into the crystal clear water still in his jeans. "Bath with me?" With the way he was looking at me I couldn't help but comply. I quickly stripped off my shirt and jeans and followed him in. "You look beautiful." Joe murmured, gliding through the water and over to me. "You have no idea." He swept me into his arms and held me tightly, burrying his face in my neck. "The only reason that idiot is alive is because I kept thinking about you and how you wouldn't like it if I shut the fucker up." It probably wouldn't be good to tell Joe that I wasn't really all that fond of Hanson.

"He's not worth the waste of bullets." I murmured. This pool was quite deep, Joe had to tread water to stay afloat, and he held me in his arms, moving us ever so slightly in the water, almost like a dance to an unheard song.

"I wasn't gonna shoot him." Joe scoffed gently in my ear. "I was gonna beat the shit out of him." The venom in his voice was slightly scary, but the tender hold he had on me quelled any fears I might have had. "I just-I feel angry all the time. For years, I can't control it, its this overpowering anger." He let go of me and moved to the edge of the pool, gripping the hard stone tightly. "If someone just looks at me funny, I see red, and I hate it." He admitted as I swam next to him, watching him carefully. "You stop that." Joe finally looked up at me with scared brown eyes. "The anger, the fire, you make it stop. It's like you're the off switch to it all." Part of me couldn't help but think that that was why he was so attracted to me; he didn't actually want me, he just wanted that I could stop the inexplainable anger. "And then you make me lose control in a whole other way." The cave was dark, what little light there was that filtered in from outside gligttering across the water, but I could see the way he was looking at me. And that's how I knew that it wasn't just because of the control over his anger that he said I had.

"You make me lose control that way too." I told him softly and his eyes widened. "Kiss me." I dared him, staring straight into his eyes. Joe didn't hesitate in complying,trapping me between him and the rocky edge of the pool with his arms on either side of me, his lips firm against mine, needy and demanding. I reached up, my hands in Joe's hair and my legs around his hips, wrapped around him, kissing him, pressed against him in every intimate way possible.

"Stop me." Joe begged against my lips, pressing my back harder against the rocks.

"No." I denied him and he blanched, pulling away from me and I felt cold when he was three feet away in the small pool.

"What?" Joe asked hoarsely, disbelieving staring at me with horrified, wide eyes.

"I don't want to stop, and until you do, I won't stop you." I swam closer to him again, but he kept backing up until his back touched the other wall, where the water was falling down in soft rivets across the stone and now Joe. "If you want to stop then you do it, you have more control than you give yourself credit for."

"I don't want to test it, Miley." Joe said desperately. "Not with you." He reached up and his figers brushed hesitantly across my cheek. "Because, after one week arouond you, you're the most precious thing in the world to me." How could this be the same man who claimed to have uncontrollable anger and violence bubbling inside him all the time? I just couldn't connect the dots.

"Let's bath." I decided after a minute and Joe looked surprised.

"Huh?" Was his response and I smiled softly, floating back to the edge of the pool and climbing out to go to his suitcase.

"You and me, Joe, let's bath. Right here, right now, if you can control yourself then you can stop worrying so much and hopefully relax." I told him as he followed me. "It's been a long stressful week, Joe, you need to relax a little." I bit my lip when I felt him behind me, his wet body hovering over my back. "For me?" I turned to him with my pouty puppy eyes, I felt a little guilty using his own self-proclaimed attration to me against him, but it was for his own good. It couldn't be healthy to worry so much and with the way he'd been working so much and the emotional termoil. He needed to relax.

"Fine." Joe consented with a sigh that ghosted over the back of my neck and made me shiver. He reached around me, one arm encircling my waist and the other going to open his suitcase. I flushed, feeling my whole body heat up when Joe started rifling through his suitcase, keeping me in place against his chest, and I saw a box of condoms. As if he knew what I was thinking Joe growled lowly in his chest. "Don't tempt me." He warned, his teeth nipping at my earlobe lightly and I gasped. Joe eventually found his toiletries bag and moved backwards, pulling me back to the pool. He jumped in first, my mouth was dry and gaping as I stared at him, he kept his eyes locked on me the whole time as he moved around and a second later his wet, white boer briefs landed ina wet puddle next to my feet.

"Sweet niblets." I whispered hoarsely, Joe Jonas was butt naked in front of me. It set hot tingles all through my body. I licked my lips and stared him, unable to move until he looked down shyly and his wet hair fell in his eyes, his cheeks red with embarassment. I slipped back into the water and reached down burning red as I removed my panties ad they landed next to Joe's underwear. "Joe." I murmured and he looked up at me, swollowing thickly.

"Yeah?" His voice was barely a whisper, his eyes wide as he stared me with a wonderous expression.

"Come here." I ordered and as if he was under a spell he complied, instantly in front of me, but not touching me. I put my hands on his shoulders and leaned close, whispering in his ear. "Take off my bra." I commanded softly.

* * *

**1) Favourite part?  
2) Anything you would have liked to be different?  
3) When should they get rescued? (I'm thinking soon or it's gonna start getting unrealistic)  
4) Should I continue the story after they're rescued?**

**5 reviews with the questions answered for the next update.**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	12. Chapter 12

_**CHAPTER TWELVE**_

"What?" Joe started to pull away, that horrified look on his face again.

"Take off my bra, Joe." I repeated insistantly. "I trust you." I blinked at him earnestly. "Please?"

"Okay." Joe breathed out. "T-turn-turn around." He prompted and I shook my head, backing myself up against the rocky edge of the cave pool. "You're trying to kill me, aren't you?" Joe accused, moving in front of me. I reached out and grabbed Joe's hands, moving them to my hips. He swollowed and licked his lips, I couldn't help my eyes following the motion, remembering how much of an amaing kisser he is, and how he tasted, he was the kisser I'd ever kissed. I closed my eyes and bit my lip as Joe's hands glided around to my back under the water and started up. I felt a twitch and my eyes flew open when I realised the hardness pressed against my stomach was Joe's hardness. Joe groaned low in his throat as he fingered the clasp of my bra and a secnd later I felt it loosen around my shoulders.

"Thanks." I whispered hoarsely as he moved back. I suddenly felt self-conscious as I pulled my bra straps down my shoulers.

"Fuck, you're beautiful." Joe groaned backing away even more. My breath hitched as I took my bra off completely and it went with our uderwear. Beautiful. Beautiful meant he wasn't just looking at my body or my face. It made my heart skip a beat. Now Joe and I were both naked alone in this small pool in a dark cave. "N-now what?" Joe asked, licking his lips again.

"Now we wash." I said and he nodded, still in the middle of the pool whilst I was against the edge. "Come closer." I commanded lightly, I guess I'd have to tell him every minute thing to do. When Joe got to the edge of the pool he reached for his toiletries bag and opened it, pulling out shampoo, conditioner, bodywash, even a loofah, everything we'd need. I blushed again when I saw little square foil condom packages littered through the bag as well. How much sex did Joe have? An unopened box of 24, plus at least 7 in the toiletries bag. I tried to push down the bubble of jealousy at the thought of Joe having sex with other girls. I wasn't naĩve enough to think he was virgin, but the thought of so many girls made me feel sick. Instead of dwelling on the past - or what I hoped was the past - I grabbed the loofah and bodywash, squirting some onto the loose mesh ball.

"This is dangerous territory." Joe warned when I reached up to touch the loofah to his chest.

"Maybe that's a good thing." I whispered before smirking. "Mister D.J Danger." Joe seemed almost as stiff as a board as I gently washed his chest, his fingers gripping tightly onto the rocky edge to keep himself up, his knuckles turned white with the pressure. One hand was on Joe's shoulder, keeping myself afloat, and the other was gliding across his chest over the soapy loofah. Joe bit his lip and closed his eyes, a low groan escaping his lips and he seemed to unconsciously thrust his hips into the empty water between us.

"Stop." Joe whimpered out and I immediately did as he requested, he looked and sounded like he was in pain. It couldn't be physical pain, could it? I was pressing very softly against his hot, olive skin. Was it emotional? Was me washing him beyond his level of emotional comfort? "Oh, fuck, Baby." Joe groaned, breathing deeply through his nose. "Control, remember?" He muttered, finally opening his eyes and I saw the struggle behind them, dark and stormy with lust and terror. I just couldn't understand why he was so scared about losing control. Why couldn't he trust himself like I trust him? It was heartbreaking.

"You have control." I assured him and he shook his head, drolets of water flying from his wet hair.

"Not enough." Joe mumbled and I frowned.

"You have enough to be three feet away when we're both naked and alone." I pointed out an he just stared at me, his eyes dark and heated. He wanted me.

"Don't make assumptions, Miley." He muttered darkly. "You have no idea what I want to do to you right now."

"But, you're not doing it." I whispered, trying not to sound as disapointed as I felt.

"Just..." Joe growled low in his chest, closing his eyes for a moment. "I think it's best if you don't touch me. Not when I feel so..." He couldn't find the righ word and just growled again, eyeing me hungrilly. Never had I felt so objectified, and aroused at the same time.

"Okay." I tried to keep the hurt out of my voice as he turned his back. From aroused to alone, I felt rejected. "I'm sorry." I turned and started to lift myself out of the pool, even though Joe's back was turned I felt self-conscious of the fact that I was naked, had no towel, and no clothes.

"Don't go!" I felt a hand close around my wrist tightly, his voice begging and desperate.

"Joe-" I started to turn to him again. Sweet niblets this man is confusing me. Before I could say anything though his warm, soft lips were on mine and my bare back was being scratched against the rocks of the pool.

"Don't go, Miley?" Joe mumbled against my lips. "Please?"

"Do you want me here, Joe?" I asked, biting my lip, feeling like a lot was riding on this.

"Yes!" Joe answered without a beat, not a single ounce of hesitation in his voice or on his face when I opened my eyes.

"Then trust me." I insisted.

"I do." Joe said before I could say anything else.

"Then trust me when I trust you. You say I control the anger, but I know you can control the urges." I couldn't actually force my voice to say it out loud; the lust, the sex, the pure want that pulsed through our veins. "And don't push me away."

"But, what if-" Joe started, suddenly hesitant. This time I cut him off with my lips. Joe instinctively kissed back, his lips and tongue agains mine felt like Heaven, and I kept kissing him until he relaxed and his hands moved to cup my face and grip my hip.

"No what ifs, Joe, just you and me." I cooed when we broke apart and he nodded, seemingly under a spell, it made me giddy to think I could do this to Joe freeaking Jonas.

"Okay." Joe hummed and I smiled, one step forward.

"Okay." I sighed out, relieved. He was starting to trust himself to control he lust, now we just had to work on the self-hate, apparent depression, the urge to cut his wrists open, and the burning, violent nger that he said I was the only one who could control. That scared me a little; what if that was - impossibly - true and he got angry when I wasn't there? He cut to control it before, but I didn't want to risk him being hurt in any way or hurting someone else. Joe brushed his lips against mine in a soft kiss before he pulled back and reached for the loofah a few feet away.

"Here." Joe held it out shyly, looking down. "Just-" he bit his lip, and since he wasn't cut and bleeding through a babies name carved into his arm I was struck by how sexy it was. "Just, don't go too low." He mumbled and I snapped back to reality, blushing. Joe was blushing too, it was obvious why he didn't want me to go too low. His manhood wasn't exactly small, or flacid. And we were in a freshwater pool with clear, perfect water. I could see every single inch of Joe's flawless, Adonis body and he could see all of me.

"No, you finish." I pushed it back to him and he couldn't hide the relief on his face. I reached over for the bodywash again and I started to wash nyself, feeling shy with my naked body and Joe being able to see me. I hadn't been modest so far, but now it was starting to creep up on me.

"Jesus." Joe groaned and I looked over to him, but not able to meet his eye, and keeping my back to him. Though it was a little late to preserve any modesty "You're gonna smell like me." Joe murmured, tossing the loofah away and swimming closer to me, the water was a little sudsy around us from the lathering bodywash. "Marked with my scent, every guy will know you're mine." There was a slight possessive growl to his voice. "Do realise how fucking sexy that is?" He reached out and I gasped, closing my eyes and arching into him when his thumbs brushed over my nipples.

"Mmm..." I wanted this so bad. But, I had to keep my head. "Later." I told him instead of stop, because I didn't want to stop. Joe obediently removed his hands from my body and I held in a whimper of sadness, instead reaching for the shampoo. "Come here." I beckoned him even closer.

Joe came closer and bent his head a little for me, holding his arms on either side of me as I lathered the shampoo up with my hands, reached for his wet, curly, unruly locks of black hair. I massaged his scalp gently, making sure not to let any fall into his eyes. I had to wrap my legs around his hips to keep myself afloat and he groaned, absently thrusting forward as I washed his hair. I hummed softly as I worked the shampoo through his hair and I saw a small childish smile on his lips.

"You're good at this." Joe mumbled, peaking up at me through his long lashes that framed his eyes perfectly.

"I should hope so." I giggled, "I've been washing my own hair for over ten years." I finished with the shampoo, ending with a spiked mohawk full of white foam. "Time to rinse." I instructed and he leaned back so he could sinse his hair out. "Good boy." I teased with a grin.

"Now can I do yours?" Joe asked when his ahir was all clean and he'd pushed it back from his eyes, rustling it up sexilly.

"You sure?" I bit my lip, only my hairdresser had washed my hair since I was a little kid. I didn't think it was something a guy - or at least a straight one - would like doing.

"Yeah." Joe smiled shyly. I moved back to him and he looked thoughtful as he reached over, trying to figure out how to do it. I giggled and turned around so he had full access to my hair. His fingers were delicate and careful, making sure to lather each lock of hair. "You look so sexy." Joe murmured in my ear hotly. "If you knew the things I want to do to you, just thinking about it you wouldn't sit right for a week." I gasped at the thrill of lust at his words.

"Do it." I whimpered, giving up any hope of not practically begging Joe for sex. It had only been a week sine we met each other again and so much had happened between us. Was it because of the crash? Would anything have happened if we didn't crash? Would it have been this fast?

"Okay, you can rinse now." Joe said hoarsely, his fingers had stilled the second I spoke and I felt like it was wrong. Hello, I just begged a guy I barely knew to have sex with me. Sweet niblets, I'm skinny dipping with said guy I barely know. We only kissed for the first timeat, like, two o'clock this morning.

"Joe-" I started after I rinsed my hair clean, how do I appologise for practicall begging a guy to have se with me? Oddly enough I'd never been in this situation before, I'd never even had sex before. The only guys I ever came close to were Jesse or Jake; Jake the cheater, and Jesse the guy who dumped me a month after Hannah came out because he couldn't handle all the scrutiny. I wondered idly if Joe had any inclination that I was still a virgin? The way I'd been acting since the crash was certainly no indication, that's for sure.

"I'm trying to do that control thing you seem to think I have, Miley." Joe ground out between clenched teeth. "Don't tempt me too much."

"Okay." I whispered and his expression softened when he looked at me.

"You're the fucking sexiest woman on the planet." Joe said, brushing his thumb across my lips lightly. "Any guy would be gay to turn you down, I would never reject you, Miley, ever." I blushed as he kissed my cheek lightly. "You're so gorgeous." He nuzzled against my cheek and I giggled at the feeling of his stubble scratching me.

"You need to shave." I told him. Joe nodded, moving back a little and he looked more at ease. He was still tense and aroused, but I think the 'crisis' was averted for now.

"I'd let you do it, but I don't think you have any experience in this." Joe teased and I let out a breath, back to happy Joe. His mood changes were a little dizzying.

"I'll have you know I'm plenty capable with a razor." I snapped playfully, trying not to think about what Joe did with razor blades. The last time he held one it was slicing a babies name in his arm. Luckilly I didn't need to shave because I'd waxed just before I left L.A, I wanted to be all nice and smooth in Paris. Legs, underarms, bikini area...

"You sure?" Joe raised an eyebrow at me.

"You can do it." I shrugged, holding the razor out to him. "I was just playing." Joe cocked his head to the side, contemplative.

"You do it." Joe decided, moving over and finding his shaving foam. A quick lather aplied to his face and he was ready and waiting. I bit my lip as I moved the razor slowly and carefully against Joe's skin, leaving a streak in the shaving foam and his hairless, smooth skin underneath. Joe leaned back, lifting himself onto his arms on the edge of the spring.

"Don't move." I whispered softly, moving around, but the only way I could reach him was to wrap my legs around his hips, which made him groan. If I just moved down a little it made me flush to think what I would be in contact with.

"Fuck." Joe swore, squeezing his eyes shut tightly as I continued. "Who would've thought this would be so erotic?"

"All done." I announced brightly, cupping water in my hands to wash the excess foam away when I was finished. "Joe Jonas, sexy man extroadanaire." I teased, unwrapping myself from around him, but before I could go far Joe's fingers closed around my hip and wouldn't let me leave, bringing me loser to kiss me.

* * *

**A whole chapter just about a bath...**

**1) Favourite part?  
2) Anything you would have liked to be different?  
3) What do you imagine Robby Ray's reaction would be to their 'relationship'?**

**5 reviews please?**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	13. Chapter 13

_**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**_

Joe climbed out of the cave waterfall pool first, seemingly not the slightest bit modest about his hard, generously sized manhood. He was quick as he ran his towel over his body before getting dressed in fresh clothes from his suitecase whilst I watched on like a drooling love-sick puppy from the water.

"Enjoying the view?" Joe asked with a smirk in my direction.

"Immensely." I smirked right back. "You don't have a lot of modesty, do you?"

"Nope." Joe grinned, though his cheeks did turn an endearing pink. "When I'm skinny dipping with a sexy woman I want her to see what she does to me."

"So you've done this before, huh?" I teased, I raised an accusing eyebrow at him.

"Oh, yeah, I do it all the time." Joe rolled his eyes, buttoning and zipping his clean jeans. "I'm surprised there aren't pictures all over the internet, I take sexy women skinny dipping in cave waterfall springs on deserted islands, like, every single weekend." He continued, ruffling through his suitcase looking for something. "You're lucky you caught me when you did, I have another two girls lined up for later today."

"Shut up, Dork." I laughed and he looked affronted.

"I think we've been through this before." He commented, kneeling down in front of me. "I think it went something like, oh yeah; I'm a sexy man beast... Which I'll remind you just said I was extroadinairilly sexy." He smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"Well, someone certainly doesn't need his ego inflated."

"And I'm guessing someone else doesn't want a towel, huh?" Joe teased and I gasped.

"You wouldn't." I dared and he raised an eyebrow, standing up, picking up his discarded towel and heading for the mouth of the cave. "Would you?" I worried and he stopped. I couldn't practically feel his smirk.

"Leave a sexy woman in here naked and alone when any creep could walk in?" Joe scoffed, coming back and holding his hand out to me. "Not now not ever, and especially not you." I smiled and took his hand, feeling my whole body blush under his dark gaze as he held me out of the water. Thank God it was so dark in here, or I'd be a million times redder with embarassment. "Come here." Joe wrapped me up in his towel and hugged me to him. "You have no idea how much power you have, Babe." He murmured and I sighed, content in his arms after a nice bath in a freshwater waterfall. "Dry off, Baby, I better get you back soon or Lilly will think I did something to you and hae my dick on a platter." I blushed and he cleared his throat a little, readjusting his jeans that looked uncomfortably tight. He'd been hard for a while now, I wondered how long it would take until blue balls made him go off privately to take the matter to hand.

"Trust me, she'd just want the details." I told him, feel self-conscious as I turned away a little to dry, once again thankful for the darkness of the cave. "She's been pesterig me for two days for the deets."

"Orgasmically out of this world amazing." Joe reported boastfully and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah?" I asked, wrapping the towel around myself. "When you gonna prove that?" His mouth dropped open and he stared at me.

"As soon as we get off this island, control be damned." Joe had to close his eyes and bite his lip to keep from groaning. God, that was sexy.

"Deal." I agreed and his eyes flew open.

"Fuck, you're gonna kill me." Joe moaned and I giggled. "Here." Joe said hoarsely, holding out the clothes he'd searched for in his suitcase. One of his shirts that would be way too big on me, and a pair of sweat pants with drawstrings that would make them wearable by someone my size. A good idea in one aspect since I hadn't brought any clean clothes for me. On the other hand I'd walk out of the forest with wet, messy hair, and so would Joe and I'd be wearing Joe's clothes, it wouldn't take long for rumors to start spreading.

"Thanks." I whispered, pulling the shirt over my head, it smelled like Joe. The shirt came to just barely the top of my thighs.

"Is there _anything_ you can't make look hot?" Joe growled out. I blushed as I pulled the sweat pants on and Joe let out an odd little choked sound that I think was because he knew I wasn't wearing a bra or panties, considering they were still in a puddle with his clothes. "Okay, you gotta get around people before I don't wait till rescue comes to defile you." Joe decided, tossing things back in his suitecase before zipping it and nudging me out of the cave.

"Defile me, huh?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as Joe led the way back to the beach.

"Defile, deflower." He looked at me and his eyes darkened again. "Kiss every inch of your beautiful, gorgeous body."

"Okay, people." I choked out, quickening my pace through the trees. "Before I defile you." Joe let out a loud laugh that made my heart all warm.

"Baby, I don't think that would be defiling." He shook his head in clear amusement. "It'd be fullfilling, like, half my fantasies."

"So what makes you think you'd be defiling me?" I teased, "or deflowering?" That made Joe glare.

"Because it's better than thinking someone got you first." Joe snapped, dropping his bag by the shelter with a huff. Ooh, Angry Joe... And it was my fault.

"No-one else." I muttered softly, trying to keep him from getting mad. "I promise, Joe, no-one else."

"You sure?" He asked and I scoffed.

"I think I'd remember something like losing my virginity." I said and then blushed and turned away when I realised what I'd said. "Sweet niblets." I whispered to myself, hitting myself in the head.

"Hey." Joe called as I started to flee. "Hey, wait up, Miley." He caught my wrist, but I refused to look at him. Odd, I'd just gone skinny dipping, bathed with him, straddled him when we were naked, and I think we even agreed to have sex when we got rescued, but I was all embarassed about admitting I was still a virgin. "Come on, Gorgeous, don't get all embarassed on me now." I looked down when he made me turn to face him. "There's nothing wrong with being a virgin, Miley, you shouldn't be ashamed." He tucked a finger under my chin and made me look up at him. "Please don't be embarassed, Baby, I'm sorry I got pissed before, you have every right to be with another man, I wouldn't think anything different of you." He brushed his thumb across my cheek. "I shouldn't get so jealous, you're not even mine, not really."

"What?" That last part surprised me. "W-we're not dating?"

"You want us to be?" Joe looked even more surprised.

"Well, I mean..." I shrugged, blushing. "I thought that's what I said this morning; I want there to be us, Joe."

"Really?" He looked like the idea puzzled; like he couldn't understand why I would want to be with him.

"You think I kiss and skinny dip and bathe with any guy?" I rolled my eyes and he blushed. "I'm a pop star, not a porn star." Instead of saying anything Joe leaned down, cupping my face gently and kissing me. I don't think I'd ever get enough of Joe's kisses.

_**P**_

"You can't keep denying it, Miles." Lilly muttered as I brushed my now dry hair.

"I swear, Lil, we didn't have sex." I rolled my eyes, but I couldn't help smiling.

"That's why you haven't stopped smiling and Joe practically had a fit when you said you weren't a virgin."

"You know I haven't slept with anyone." I pointed out.

"I know." Lilly agreed with a smirk. "But, Joe didn't and he looked like he wanted to rip someone's head off... Probably the guy he thought you screwed."

"But, the point is we didn't have sex." I insisted, though not for a lack of wanting. I know Joe wanted it, and I certainly wanted it too.

"Okay, no sex, but _something_, right?" She conceded and I laughed. "Hands, mouths, that whole you'll pretend you're asleep while he humps your butt. Something?" I flushed and he smirked widened. "Come on, Miles, I have to live vicariously through you."

"Then we're both gonna be disapointed." I shook my head.

"What? Why?" Lilly looked and sounded aghast. "Don't tell me he's no good?"

"I wouldn't know." I shrugged, finishing brushing my hair. "We didn't touch... Or at least not like that." In my mind I could still feel his naked body pressed against mine. "We just washed... and kissed a little."

"Then what's with the 'I just had the most amazing orgasm of my life' smile you've had since you got back?" Lilly raised one perfectly arched eyebrow.

"He's just that good a kisser?" I said with a questioning tone and she gaped at me for a seond before we broke out in giggles.

"Giggles. Blushing." Joe noted, sitting down with a bottle of water. He'd gone to check on the guys with the pigs, but now he was back he was looking pale again. "You **must** be talking about me." He bragged, throwing an arm around my shoulders. I flushed and looked down, playing with my fingers. "You look sexy when you blush." He murmured, leaning in to whisper in my ear. It was nice to know he was back to flirty Joe. "By the way, Lil." Joe straightened up with an evil smirk. "I believe the words Miley's gonna tell you when it happens are 'orgasmically out of this world amazing'."

"Joe." I gaped at him, hitting his chest lightly.

"What?" Joe looked overly innocent. "I'll make sure it's true." He looked around me to Lilly again. "She has this sweet spot when you kiss just over her breast and brush your fingers along her spine, she makes the hottest fucking sound ever."

"Joe." I hissed again and he just laughed whilst Lilly looked shocked.

"Sorry, Baby." Joe put on his exagerated puppy dog eyes.

"All the deets." Lilly muttered in my ear and I blushed again.

_**H**_

_Day 7_

"What's he doing?" I asked Lilly after we'd been watching Joe for half an hour. I'd woken up and he was gone, and now I was sitting by the ever burning fire with Lorraine still asleep in my lap.

"I was hoping you might know." Lilly replied, cocking her head and watching as Joe dragged giant pieces of metal across the beach. Shirtless.

"All I know is he actually slept last night." I shrugged, I laid awake long after Joe had fallen asleep, just watching him, making sure he was okay. "He hasn't slept in three days." Since they started moving the bodies.

"Maybe he's gonna build the plane again." Little Will suggested next to us.

"Maybe." I agreed to humor him.

"Why don't you ask him?" Lilly suggested.

"Why me?" I demanded.

"Because you're the one who he follows around like a lost little puppy." Lilly rolled her eyes as if it were obvious... Which it kinda was, but still.

"I also kinda have my hands full." I nodded triumphantly down to Lorraine.

"Fine." Lilly sighed ad I smirked smugly.

"Take him some water when you ask him." I said and Lilly laughed.

"I'm not going to ask him." She shook her head, her blond hair flying.

"But-"

"I'm going to ogle him until Lorraine wakes up then you can go ask him. We both know he'd tell you anything in a heartbeat."

"I can ogle." I nodded thoughtfully. "But, don't you have a boyfriend?" I reminded and she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but like I said, I have to live vicariously through you on this island, Miles." Lilly explained, "and besides, I can look, I just can't touch. I'll leave that to you."

"Oh, please, the man won't let me touch him." I scoffed, watching Joe's muscles ripple as he lifted a particularly large piece of plane. "Though I do think we agreed to..." I glanced at the kids, so far nothing we'd said was too bad. "Consumate." I decided on with a blush at Lilly's pointed look. "When we're rescued."

* * *

**I meant to update yesterday morning, but it's been a busy couple of days.**

**1) Favourite part of the chapter?  
2) Anything you would have like to be different?  
3) Going with the last line of the story, I think I've decided when they're going to get rescued... Not too long now :D  
4) Any thoughts on if I should write anything special from Christmas? (I'll still be working on this and the Alphabet and updating when I can)**

**5 reviews for the next chapter please?**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	14. Chapter 14

_**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**_

"Hi." I smiled shyly as I walked over to Joe. Lorraine had woken up not too long ago and was happilly eating her fruit breakfast so Lilly took the opportunity to pester me into finding out what Joe was doing.

"Hey." Joe grinned at me, dropping the tree he'd been moving.

"Water?" I offered, holding out a bottle. I had to look away when he took and tipped his head back, drinking. God, he's sexy.

"Like the view?" Joe teased when he caught me staring.

"Immensely." I hummed, licking my lips as my eyes followed a particular bead of sweat own his chest, through his light smattering of hair that was his Treasure Trail. and ending at his cargo shorts.

"Not too bad for me either." Joe smirked down at me.

"Flirt." I accused.

"Says the woman whose been making fuck-me eyes at me all morning?" He shot back and I flushed.

"Not my fault." I mumbled, embarassed. "You're the one running around half naked."

"Had to get your attention somehow." He pushed his fingers through his sweaty mess of hair to get it out of his eyes.

"What are you doing here anyway?" I finally asked, looking around at the growing pile of plane metal and fallen trees.

"Working." Joe answered simply.

"Working on what?" I rolled my eyes and he laughed.

"Surprise." He shrugged innocently.

"Tell me?" I requested sweetly.

"Not yet, Babe." He denied with a smirk.

"Jooeeyy." I whined, pouting, earning another hearty laugh.

"If I tell you will you stop pouting?" Joe asked, I nodded, exagerating my puppy dog eyes. "Then I'm definately not going to tell you; you're too fucking adorable when you pout."

"Hey." I stomped my foot in protest.

"Sorry, Babe, but it's a surprise." Joe shrugged, but he wasn't really sorry, if he was he'd tell me. "I promise you'll like it." He tried to appease me and my pout deepened. "If it works I promise you'll like it, Babe, but if it doesn't then you won't need to know how bad I fucked up." He kissed me lightly on the lips. "Now, have you seen that architect running around anywhere?" He scratched his head and looked around.

"No." I grumbled, crossing my arms petulantly.

"Besides, if we're rescued soon then it won't even matter what it was." He dismissed. "Yo, Archi-Ted!" Joe calle out when he spotted architect Ted.

"Humph." I stomped my foot again as Joe walked over to Ted before I started back to Lilly and the kids.

"So?" Lilly asked expectantly.

"He won't tell me." I pouted, sitting down.

"Did you ask him?" Lilly questioned and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes." I answered patiently.

"But, he's so smitten for you I was sure he'd tell you." Lilly looked confused.

"Well, he didn't." I huffed childishly. "He said it's a surprise and then went off to find Ted."

"Okay, we're crashed on a stranded island and the boy is still building you a freaking surprise." Lilly shook her head in disbelief. "He's got it bad."

"He never said it was for me." I denied, blushing. "He just said it was a surprise."

"Oh please, Jonas Brother is so gaga for you, he wouldn't build anything for anyone else... Unless it was a torture machine for Hanson."

"He wouldn't build something for that." I shook my head in a matter-of-fat manner. "He'd do it with his fists, feel the rush of the violence in his blood..."

"I don't know why that sounds so hot." Lilly mused with a shudder.

"Hey, keep your mind on Ollie-pop. Joe is mine." I couldn't explain the sudden rush of possessiveness.

"Ollie is probably worried sick about us." Lilly sighed sadly. "I was supposed to call him as soon as we landed."

"I was supposed to call Dad." What was Dad doing right now?

"Well, that's something in our favor." Lilly said, "your Dad would have his own search party out for you, and half of Tennessee... Probably half the country looking for you."

"And you, Lil, he loves you like a daughter too." I insisted softly.

"Yeah, but he'd move Heaven and Hell for you and Jackson, and both your grandmothers actually scare me a little." She admitted and I laughed.

"Dad used to say I got the temper of a red-head from them." I shook my head.

"From the way you were ready to go at Hanson yesterday I'd believe it." Lilly scoffed and I rolled my eyes.

"He was being an ass." I tried to defend myself.

"He was being an ass." Lilly nodded, though she was smirking. "Or he was being an ass to Joe?"

"How did we get back onto Joe?" I wondered alloud.

"That would imply you were on him. Just admit you want him." Lilly snickered.

"Why would Miley be on Joe?" Will piped up, making both me and Lilly go silent. "What does she want him to do?"

"Yeah, Lilly, why would I be on Joe?" I shot her a triumphant look.

"'Cause he'd probably be into Cowgirl style." Lilly muttered lowly. "And, Cowgirl, he'd be in you."

"Miley's gonna eat Joe?" Will gasped, horrified.

"What? No." I quickly denied. "Why would you think that, Will?"

"'Cause how else would Joe be inside you if you didn't eat him?" Lilly and I shared a look. How the Hell were we supposed to answer something like that? We really needed to learn to control our conversations, especially around the kids.

"And how do you eat Cowgirl style?" Sean added, furrowing his brow in confussion. "Is it, like, you eat on a horse? 'Cause wouldn't it be hard to eat a person if you were on a horse?"

"You can't eat Joe, Miley, you can't." Lorraine insisted, looking up at me pleadingly.

"Nobody is eating anybody." I assured Lorraine.

"Who's eating who?" Joe came over right then after finishing talking to architect Ted.

"Lilly says Miley's gonna eat you." Lorrain threw herself at a bewildered looking Joe.

"They don't understand the context and thought I meant she was gonna eat you on a horse." Lilly explained.

"What could you say that could possibly be taken in that way?" Joe asked, sitting next to me. "It's okay, Rai, I swear, Miley doesn't want to eat me." He cooed to the little blond girl clinging to him.

"Yeah, Lil." I shot at her, flushing red. "What did you say that could be taken to mean I want to eat Joe on a horse?" I asked her playfully.

"And that he'd like it." Sean chimed in and I flushed. Somehow, I don't think Joe would complain at me riding him Cowgirl style.

"Just a slight comment." Lilly hummed, turning pink too. "About how you'd like it Cowgirl." Joe's eyes went comically wide and his cheeks tinted as well.

"On that note." Joe cleared his throat and pointedly tried not to look at me as he turned to the boys. "You guys wanna help me with something super secret and special?" He asked the brothers.

"Hey." I pouted, crossing my arms over my chest. "How come they get to know and not me?"

"Because." Joe said as if it were obvious and I was the only one not seeing the reasoning. "It's super secret to you. And they're gonna be my super secret agents."

"Like a spy?" Will asked excitedly.

"Not just a spy." Joe beckoned them in closer with a grin. "Like _the_ spy; Bond. James Bond."

"Yeah!" Sean and Will high-fived and I smiled at them. Even in the midst of a freaking plane crash they could still be kids.

"And you, my little Cowgirl." Joe turned to me. "You can be my sexy Bond girl." I blushed under his dark gaze and looked away shyly.

"What 'bout me, Joe?" Lorraine asked, still sitting in his lap and clinging to him. Afraid I would eat him.

"Secret Agent Double-O-Four, you have a special mission." He stood Lorraine in front of him serriously. He was great with kids, I mused to myself.

"What?" Lorraine asked, wide-eyed and eager. Joe leaned in and whispered in her ear, and despite trying as hard as I could I couldn't hear what he was telling her.

"Do you accept this mission, Double-O-Four?" Joe asked her when he sat back.

"Uh huh." Lorraine nodded excitedly.

_**A**_

"So, what are you gonna do when we get rescued?" Lilly asked after lunch when Lorraine was napping and Joe was still off with the boys, a couple of other guys and architect Ted.

"Never get on another plane ever again, that's for sure." I muttered, looking out over the ocean. It looked so innocent

"I meant about you and Joe." Lilly rolled her eyes at me.

"I don't know." I admitted softly. "We can't just be like before." Before the crash, before the flight... Before the text after Graduation even?

"Miles, I love you, you know that, right?" Lilly questioned and I smiled.

"Yeah, I love you too, Lils."

"Miles, I know you really like him, and he's Joe freaking Jonas, but this is going really fast." Lilly worried and I sighed. "I mean, I know I pester you for the deets, but I don't want him to hurt you."

"I won't get hurt, Lil, I promise." I told her, the way Joe was acing, so damaged and broken, I think it was more likely that I'd hurt him.

"Make sure he doesn't." Lilly said, "I'd hate to have to hurt a Jonas Brother."

"You know you wouldn't beat up Joe." I smirked at her knowingly. "One look in those big puppy dog brown eyes with just a hint of gold and green and..." I sighed, making Lilly laugh.

"Was there a point to that or did you just wanna gush over Joe's eyes?"

"One look in those eyes and you'd be putty in his hands, just like me." I smiled, just thinking about his eyes made me feel warm inside. "He's like a giant teddy bear with his big brown eyes and his messy black hair... Except he hugs back."

"Girl, you got it bad." Lilly shook her head. "Which makes my threat to the rockstar double up. He hurts you and I'll have to hurt him... Though I'd really rather not have to hurt him, so if youc could pass that message along and make sure you don't get hut, that would be awesome."

"I'll be sure to tell him." I rolled my eyes.

"Will that be before or after you're finished making the 'fuck-me' eyes at him?" She raised an eyebrow at me and I blushed.

"Sweet niblets! It's not my fault he's so dang sexy." I tried to defend myself. As if he knew we were talking Joe looked over at us and smirked. What was he building that had him in such a good mood?

"Hmm, no I guess not." Lilly agreed, watching him as well. "Who dod we blame for that?"

"Divine intervention?" I suggested with a shrug, absently licking my lips. "'Cause **dang** is he divine."

"I get it, Miles." Lilly laughed, rolling her eyes. "You're hot for the rockstar."

"Miwey..." Lorraine mumbled, starting to wake up, putting an end to our conversation; we did not need a repeat of this morning. Apparently Joe's special mission for Lorraine was for her to make sure I didn't get to find out what Joe was building.

"I'm here, Baby." I assured, she had nightmares, and I didn't know what to do except comfort her. It wasn't at night that she had the nightmares, just during her naps in the day.

"Where Joe?" Lorraine asked, sitting up, rubbing her eyes, her bottom lip trembling. The thing with her nightmares was she didn't toss or turn or make any noise or anything so we never knew when she was having them.

"You wanna go see Joe?" I cooed as she crawled into my lap sleepilly.

"Uh huh." Lorrain burried her face in my neck as I stood up.

"Okay, Princess." I stood up after Lilly kissed her little cheek and smiled sadly.

"Hey, what's up?" Joe met us half-way, concern covering his handsome face.

"Joe!" Lorraine threw herself at him again.

"I got you, Baby." Joe assured, rubbing her little back. "What's the matter?"

"Bad dream." Lorraine whispered so softly I could barely hear her.

"Do you think they'll ever stop for her?" Joe asked me, rocking Lorraine lightly.

"Will they stop for us?" I replied as Lorraine stuck her thumb in her mouth.

* * *

**1) Favourite part of the chapter?  
2) Anything you would have like to have been different?  
3) Rescue is coming soon, have no fear.  
4) Don't know what else to write in these questions anymore :(**

**5 Reviews, or if that taks too long after Christmas, I'll update.**

**I had an idea for a Christmas story (not sex) but the first chapter should have been up on the 12th of December for the timing to work, it's being difficult and fighting every single sentance. :(**

**Poor little Lila! I still remember when Miley got Lila, such a sweet, cute little puppy :(**

**Smiler For Lila!**


	15. Chapter 15

_**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**_

"What's her name, Rai?" Joe was sitting with Lorraine who was playing with Beary and her barbie. Lorraine had been clinging to Joe since she woke up, it was kind of cute, yet heeartbreaking at the same time because everytime we tried to seperate her she got teary and her bottom lip trembled, signalling she was going to cry.

"This is Sarah." Lorraine hummed, petting her barbies hair down and sitting her in the sand. "She's having a tea party with Beary. Would you like to join us?" She asked with all the formality of a 4-year-old.

"Sure." Joe agreed, shrugging and Lorraine gasped at him in horror.

"No." Lorraine stood with her little hands on her little hips and I giggled. "You hafta say it propper, like a Prince."

"Oh." Joe nodded, but he looked puzzled. Joe looked at me with wide eyes whilst Lorraine looked at him expectantly. I rolled my eyes and leaned in to whisper to him, taking pity on the poor boy.

"Say you'd be delighted or honored or something like that." I told him with another giggle.

"Why?" Joe asked, a cute frown forming on his lips that I just wanted to kiss off.

"Boys." I rolled my eyes. "Lorraine, might I join you for tea?" I asked formally and Lorraine broke out in a grin.

"We'd be delighted if you would join us." Lorraine responded, shooting Joe a look, who still looked bewildered. I stuck my tongue out at Joe that I got to join the tea party and he pouted. "Now you gotta do it propper, Joe." Lorraine insisted with her childish authority.

"Oh, uh..." Joe scratched his head. "I would be honored to join you for tea?" He managed to make it sound like a question.

"I guess it'll hafta be fine." Lorraine sighed gravely and I giggled again at the affronted look on Joe's face. "Now you sit here, Joe." She pushed him down into the sand. "And Miley sits here, and Beary will sit there and Sarah can sit with me." The Lorraine ran off to get some cups that had survived the crash.

"What just happened?" Joe asked me when Lorraine was gone.

"You were almost exiled from a tea party with a four year old." I snickered, earning a mock glare. "You never had a tea party before did you?"

"I'm a man, men don't do tea parties." Joe defended and I raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, you know, she was upset, I couldn't say no." He muttered, blushing.

"You gotta say some fancy crap, like meeting the Queen, except without the accent. Mam'aw used to take me out for tea at least once a month for, like, seven years until we moved to Malibu." I remembered our last tea, after graduation.

"I don't know how to do fancy shit." Joe said, wide-eyed. "What if I do something wrong? I don't want her to cry again."

"Take my lead." I muttered as Lorraine came back.

"Do you want sugar with your tea?" Lorraine asked, sitting opposite me with Joe on her left.

"Please." I agreed and she tipped some sand into a cup full of sea water.

"Joe?"

"Uh... Okay?" He looked hesitant, like he might actually have to drink the sea water.

"No." Lorraine said in a patient voice, as if she were the adult and Joe was the child. "You gotta say it right." She was starting to see that she'd have to explain everything to Joe. "Silly boy." She muttered.

"Oh, um. Yes please." Joe ammended and I couldn't help giggling. Lorraine bussied herself with Beary and her Barbie. "Do we have to actually drink it?" Joe whispered to me.

"Just smile and pretend." I commanded.

"How do I pretend to drink seawater?" Joe hissed. It was a very amusing tea party from then on to say the least.

_**D**_

I couldn't sleep. I don't know why, I laid down, as soon as I was within reach Joe wrapped his whole body around me, I closed my eyes, I counted sheep, I counted grains of sand, I tried everything, but I just couldn't sleep. But, Joe could. He looked adorable in his sleep, I couldn't help but watch him; I was sitting up, leaning against a wall of the shelter with Joe's head in my lap, my fingers combing absently through his mess of black curls. It gave me time to think; I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

The connection I felt with Joe, it wasn't just my imagination, he said he felt it too. But, it was so ridiculous, we only met for a few weeks three years ago, and now we only met again a week ago and Lilly swore up and down that Joe was ready to proffess his undying love for me. That couldn't happen... Could it? Was it because of the crash? Was our relationship moving faster because of the crash? But, then what happens when we're rescued? Will it be like before - before the crash, before the plane, before the airport... Befoe the text after Graduation? I didn't want it be like before,, I met Joe again, I was drawn to him, I think I was becoming addicted to him. The taste of his lips, the way his puppy dog eyes lit when he smiled, the way they darkened with lust, the husky way his voice sounded as my name fell from his lips.

"You're makin' me insane, Joey." I looked down at him, sleeping peacefully, a shadow of hair across his lower face, a small smile playing at his lips, his eyes moving under his lids as he dreamed. "Why did you text me?" I asked his sleeping form. I'd been wondering and pondering for a long time why he texted me; he said it was because someone _Flittered_ him a viral video of my graduation, but was that true? Or did he feel the pull I felt for him now even then? "Did you feel it then? Did you know we were gonna see each other soon?"

"Mmm... Mine..." Joe moaned in his sleep, nestling into my lap and hugging me tighter.

"Yeah, Babe, I'm yours." I cooed, I wondered what he was dreaming about. "It's only been a week on this piece of rock and I think I'm already falling for you." It was a scary thought, was I ready to fall in love? Especially with someone as damaged and broken as Joe? Could I help to fix him? Thinking about Joe being broken reminded me of a song; not just any song, Beautiful Disaster by Kelly Clarkson. "You're so beautiful." I whisper-sang, "such a beautiful disaster." My beautiful disaster. Joe nuzzled into my lap and groaned a little.

"Mi?..." Joe mumbled and I sighed, he was starting to wake up.

"It's okay, Baby, go back to sleep." I commanded lightly.

"Sleep." Joe yawned, reaching up to rub his eyes.

"Yeah, go back to sleep." I couldn't help but smile at him. Looking at him, so pure and innocent in this moment, I knew I could never go back to like I was before Joe. There was the 18 and a half years before Joe, and then there's the rest of my life.

"Why're you awake?" Joe asked, a little more awake and able to form coherent sentences.

"Couldn't sleep." I shrugged, causing his lips to turn down into a frown.

"Are you okay, Babe?" Joe sat up, eyeing me worriedly.

"I'm fine, just thinkin'." I assured.

"'Bout what?" He let out a breath, relaxing now that he knew I was okay.

"Just stuff." I didn't want him to worry. I smiled and kissed his lips as if I'd been doing it for a lifetime. "Is it weird that I'm gonna miss seeing so many stars when we're resuced?"

"I'm gonna miss it too." Joe smiled sleepilly at me. "I'm gonna miss getting to sleep with you more." I blushed, thanknful for the darkness of the night. "We crashed on a freaking island, and hundreds of people died, but you make me sleep better than I have in years. You make me less angry and violent, I think I'll kill someone if I can't have you after this."

"No murder." I scolded, leaning into him when he slipped his arms around me. "If I'm not there, then call me, 'cause I care about you too much to let you get arrested."

"Really?" He seemed so hesitant. "You still want to know me after?"

"Sweet niblets." I groaned and a wicked grin grew on his face. "Joe, how many times do I have to say it before it get's into your seemingly thick head that I want you?" I felt like I was having a tantrum. "I wouldn't be kissing you ad skinny dipping if I didn't want something with you, dang flabit."

"Did you know you sound very southern when you're angry?" Joe asked and I gaped at him. That's all he took from that? "Promise you'll yell at me with that sexy little accent if I get violent?"

"Promise." I giggled, I guess I was actually getting through to him. "Only if you stop beating yourself up all the time?"

"I can promise I'll try." I pouted, that wasn't what I wanted, I wanted him to stop hating himself - because to me he had no reason to - but I guess I had to take what I could get. "What else were you thinking about?"

"As long as you have it through that skull of yours that I'm not going anywhere, then it's not important." I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Go back to sleep, Baby."

"It's almost midnight." Joe groaned, squinting at his watch. "Come sleep with me?"

"Little fast, don't you think?" I teased as Joe reached for the blannket he'd kicked off in his sleep. "We've only just started dating, like, two days ago, and you think you can already get into my pants?"

"Well." Joe smirked through the darkness. "Technically they're my pants." He laid down and tugged on my hand until I laid down too. "But, I'll go as fast or slow as you want. I don't want to do something and scare you off."

"If I can watch you slice a babies name into your and not run for the hills I'm pretty you can't get rid of me." I let my hand fall onto his bandaged arm as I spoke, the scars that would probably never fade, just like the memories having to hold them and move them.

"He needed someone to remember him." Joe choked out.

"I know, Joey, I know." I cooed. "Go back to sleep, Joe, I'm not going anywhere." I assured kissing his cheek, but Joe turned his head so my lips landed on his. I started to pull away - I only intended a goodnight kiss - but Joe moved with me until I was on my back and he was half over me, kissing me. His tongue poked out and I moaned at the initial contact, burrying my hands in his hair; Joe is a really good kisser.

"God, yesterday was torture, Miles. Being so close and not getting to touch you how I wanted..." Joe groaned, his lips ghosting across mine as he spoke, his hand moving from my hip up; up under his shirt that covered my body - after changing into clean clothes again which Joe chose, seemingly refusing to let me wear my own. The pad of his thumb brshed just barely touching over one of my nipples and I let out a breathless moan. "I had to run off like a twelve-year-old and fuck my hand until I came." He growled and I moaned, oh that sounded so good. So sexual. "Twice." Joe's hand moved to fully cup my breast

"Joe." I mumbled as he pulled away from my lips.

"Do you like knowing that?" Joe asked, his nose setting the trail dwon my skin. "Fuck you smell so sexy, I didn't know it was possible, but you do." Joe's own shirt stopped him from having the skin-to-skin contact he wanted when he reached my chest. "Do you like knowing you made me so hard I had to come _twice_ before my boner went away?" Well, it did kind of inflate my ego, but I didn't have the voice to say anything. He nuzled against my breast through his shirt, the hand under the fabric consistantly playing with my nipple.

"We have to stop." I finally managed to pant out. "The others-"

"Are sleeping." Joe interrupted, "we'll be quiet, Babe... I just want to... Touch you." Oh God! I felt heat and moisture pool at his words. "No-one will know." He seduced, licking his lips before I felt them around my other nipple. He didn't seem to care that his shirt was between us as he suckled one of my nipples and played with the other.

"Sweet niblets." I moaned, clenching my fists tightly, trying not to make any noise and wake someone up.

"Certainly nibbling somethin sweet here, Precious." Joe groaned, pulling his lips away from my clothed nipple.

"We shouldn't-" I tried to deny i a moment of clarity when Joe's hand slithered down off my breast. Down, down, down...

"I'll keep you quiet, Baby, no-one will know." Joe whispered in my ear. "It'll feel so good." He cooed, his fingers slipping under the waistband of the sweatpants I was wearing. "Let me feel you writhing so sexilly in my arms, moaning at my touch... Coming around my fingers." Hie fingers slipped down between the lips of my sex and all I could do was moan, my eyes fluttering closed. He touched my clit lightly and I gasped. "Oh, fuck, Baby." Joe groaned. He rubbed my sex a couple of times making me moan in want. I was so wet and hot, and now I think he was just plain torturing me. I opened my mouth to beg him to do something more before I lost my mind, but he beat me to it, his mouth on mine at the same time as his swiftly moved two fingers inside of me. His thumb touched my clit, rubbing in slow tantalising cirles whilst his fingers moved inside me; years of laying the guitar ad pian and countless other instruments had certainly made Joe talented with his fingers. My hands gripped at anything they could reach as my mind just completely walked away; sand, Joe's arms, the blanket, Joe's head, anything I could reach as he swollowed all of my moans and whimpers with his kisses. He nibbled my bottom lip a little as his fingers curved inside me at just the right angle that made me lose it.

"Joe." I gasped against his lips, feeling fuzzy and light-headed as my orgasm subsided. "Oh, God, Joe!" He pulled his hand out of my pants and in the darkness of the shelter I could see a glimmer in his eyes. Joe's dark brown eyes locked on my lusty blue ones and he pointedly reached up and sucked his fingers - covered in my orgasm - into his mouth one at a time, making my eyes widen as I laid there, completely exhausted.

"Yum." Joe grinned after he'd lapped his fingers clean. "Go to sleep now, Baby?"

* * *

**1) Favourite part of the chapter?  
2) Anything you would have liked to have been different?  
3) I know it was a while ago,but I'm surprised no-one has made a connection with Lorraine and her siblings.  
4) I didn't really know where to end this, I figured going any further would just be over-writing this chapters welcome, but it's a sucky, abrupt ending.**

**I know I said I'd write a Christmas series this year, but I tried, I actually had a really good idea in my head to do with a revised 12 Days Of Christmas (not as smutty as the camera one). The story is just fighting me and I'm still stuck on chapter 1, which would set up the whole pretense for the other 11 chapters, and get the 12 days started, but it just isn't working out, so I'm not going to have the Christmas story this year, but I will try and do something special for all of you guys :-D**

**I don't know why, but I've had a story idea of a Glee/Criminal Minds crossover story. It's been stuck in my head for a while now, but I'm very aprehensive about how it would turn out.**

**I also have the idea of a story about Santa with a twist that involve Joe Jonas, and a shiny red convertible instead of a sleigh... I'll probably save that for next year though because the holiday season is almost over. Let me know what you think about all these ideas :-D**

**I've gotten lots of suggestions for H in the A-Z series, so I'll try and have that up soon :P**

**Reviews are more than welcome in place of holiday gifts :D**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	16. Chapter 16

_**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**_

_Day 8_

I sighed blissfully as I sat next to Lilly and by the fire after I'd finally escaped Joe's warm and protective arms. My whole body was still singing after Joe's ministrations last night. Lilly raised an eyebrow at me and I blushed before I spoke. "Orgasmically out of this world amazing." I reported and her mouth dropped open.

"You did the dirty?" Lilly hissed, her eyes wide.

"No." I denied, flushed red and remembering every single touch of Joe's. "But, we were right about his hands."

"Should've known you'd be a whore." I heard someone mutter behind me and I rolled my eyes; Hanson. Seriously, what was his problem?

"Last straw, Dick." I heard a threatening growl. Then, like a blur, Joe threw himself at the supposed cop, tumbling them both into the sand as fists started flying.

"Joe." I gasped, my eyes widening as I watched him. It wasn't much of a fight, more like Joe beating the shit out of Hanson. "Oh, my God, Joe! Stop!" I was actually sared to apraoch his. Some of the stronger guys ran over and managed to pull Joe off Hanson, h is fists bloody and his eyes almost red with pure rage.

"Dude!" One of the men said, getting in front of Joe whilst he was being held back. It could have just been me, but that didn't seem like such a good idea. "Calm do-"

"Don't fucking tell me to calm down." Joe glared, ripping one arm free and trying to get to Hanson again. Was he even aware? Or was he just seeing red now? "Let me at that fucker. Bastard deserves to die, to be tortured." A wicked gleam - not like the one last night - of sadsim flickered through his normally beautiful brown eyes. "Rip his balls off and feed them to him. Cut his fingers off and shove them up his-"

"Get him away from here until he calms down." The man in front of Joe demanded. It was scary how Joe was so calm listing off things to do to Hanson; violent, painful, disgusting things. The rage wild in his eyes, demanding action, violence, vengance.

"What's that?" Someone pointed over the ocean.

"Get that maniac away from him." The man ordered roughly before turning to the distance.

"What the Hell just happened?" Lilly asked, wide eyed and scared.

"I don't know." I whispered.

"Miley." I stumbled back and almost fell over at the force of a small child running into me and hugging my legs. "What's wrong with Joe, Miley?" It was Lorraine, still looking tired - she must have been woken by the commotion. She looked terrified.

"He's just a little upset, Sweetie." I tried to sound calm, but I was scared too. I know Joe said he was angry all the time and violent, but I'd never actually seen it. I mean, it's only een a week and we've been a little preocupied.

"He's scary." Lorraine hid her face in my shoulder when I picked her up.

"Miles." Lilly said, her voice kind of distracted.

"Hmm?" I hummed, rocking Lorraine gently, I didn't know what to do. I was a little scared of Joe right now too.

"Miley." Lilly repeated, tugging on my arm. People were running around now, and waking everyone else up, but I wasn't paying attention, I was watching the three men restraining Joe who was still in his red rage of violence and anger. "Miley, look."

"At what?" I asked, tearing my eyes away from Joe who was now surrounded by the men and getting his hands even more bloody by punching the plane piece on the beach.

"Miley, Look." Sh turned me so I was facing the ocean, but I didn't see anything notworthy; the ocean, the waves, the sky, a boat in the distance, a couple of clouds, people jumping up and down... A boat in the distance? I did a double take.

"Is that a...?" I couldn't say it because what if it wasn't true?

"That's a boat, Miley." Lilly squeeled. "A boat. Rescue. We're being rescued."

"Did Joe's lighthouse work already?" Lorraine looked up at the mention of a boat.

"Lighthouse?" I questioned, confused.

"Before he was scary Joe was gonna build you a lighthouse so you could be rescued." Lorraine said in a small voice, he bright green eyes trailing over to Joe again, still punching the side of the crashed plane. "Why's Joe bein' scary?" Why was Joe being scary? Was it because Hanson had finally maaged to piss him off too much? Because of the pent up anger he'd been reigning in since we crashed? Because of the burning rage inside him he said only I could control?

"He's just upset, Sweetie." I didn't know what else to say.

"But, why? His lighthouse worked already, he should be happy." Lorraine blinked at me innocently.

"Why don't you go wait for the boat with the boys, Rai, and I'll go talk to Joe." I decided, gently setting the little blonde on her feet.

"'Kay." She nodded, "but, take Beary so Joe don't scare you." She held up my childhood bear for me and I smiled as I took him. I don't think anything could make me not scared of Joe in this moment.

"Are you sure, Miles?" Lilly caught my arm before I could walk away. "He's angry and violent, he might-"

"He won't hurt me." I whispered assuredly, but inside I wasn't so sure. I'd never seen him like this; he'd told me about it, how it happened, how he couldn't control it.

"But, Mile-" Lilly started again, eyeing Joe distrustfully.

"He won't hurt me, Lil, I swear." I reitterated and she sighed, letting go of me.

"Just be careful?" She requested.

"I will." I promised, taking a deep - hopefully calming - breath before heading in Joe's direction.

"Uh... You should probably stay away right now." One of the guys said when I aproached.

"It's okay." I said quietly, eyeing Joe who was now breathing heavilly, slumped against the side of the plane. "He won't hurt me." I wasn't so sure in my head. "Joe?" I asked, slightly louder. His fists clenched beside his head and his body tensed at my voice.

"He's not stable." One of the other guys tried to warn again.

"Joe?" I stepped closer despite the warnings.

"Stop!" Joe choked out when I was just behind him.

"It's just me, Joe, just Milo." I reached out and touched his tense shoulder.

"I don't want to hurt you." Joe muttered roughly, starting to thud his head against the metal.

"You won't." There I went again with the being so sure with my words when all my head could see was the violent, pure red rage in his eyes from before.

"Are you scared?" Joe asked, still leaning against the plane, not looking at me.

"Yes." I admitted hoarsely.

"You should be." His hands unclenched and flattened against the plane. "You shouldn't be around me right now."

"Don't push me away, Joe." I whispered, reaching up with my toher hand so they were both on his shoulders. "No now. Not when rescue is here."

"Rescue?" Joe's head shot up and he turned around, finally. "Good." He let out a breath, his face flooding with relief. "You'll finally be safe."

"Let me see your hands." I commanded, holding mine out expectantly.

"I'm fine." He tried to brush me off. "You should go be with Lilly, I want you to get your head looked at."

"My head is fine; you've been trying to beat up a plane, and you've got a babies name carved into your arm." I reached for his hands again, but Joe turned dark again.

"Fucking bastard was begging for it." Joe growled, clenching his fists again. "I should rip his fucking tongue out and-"

"Joe." I cut in, the fear creeping up again. Note to self; don't get Joe angry. "No homicide, remember. We're going home now and you never have to see him again."

"Just a little dead?" Joe asked, finally cracking a grin and I let out a relieved breath. I think he was safe from the rage right now.

"There's no such thing as a little dead." I rolled my eyes. "You're no killing anyone, Joe."

"Fine." His shoulders sagged. "How do you make me so calm when I feel like I'm seeing red 'cause I'm so angry?" He relaxed, stepping forward, looking completely drained as he wrapped me up in a big bear hug. "God, I'm gonna need you on speed dial when I get a new phone."

"Let me see your hands." I stepped out of his arms. "You can be real stupid sometimes, Joey." I shook my head when he placed his large hands in my smaller ones; his knuckles were bloody and red and now that the high was wearing down he winced in pain when he flexed his fingers.

"I figured this was better than beating the shit out of a person." Joe shrugged, biting his lip. Once again I was struck by how sexy he was whe he did that, except now two out of three times I'd seen it was because he was in pain and bleeding. "How bad was I?" He asked, looking down guiltilly.

"Lorraine was scared." I whispered, so was I, but I figured it would be really bad to tell him that.

"Shit." He winced.

"I think she's more excited about rescue than she is scared." I tried to make it better.

"Right. Rescue." Joe nodded before he paused and then his eyes widened. "Holy shit, Babe, we're bing rescued!"

"Yeah, and?" I prompted, Joe raised his eyebrows at me.

"Milo, we're being rescued! We're getting off this island, we're going home, we're not-"

"Sweet niblets, we're being rescued!" My brain finally caught up with iformation; Joe wasn't seeing red anymore, he was stable, and Holy crap we're being rescued! "Lilly!" I squeeled happilly, running to my best friend.

"Finally caught on, huh?" Lilly asked as we started jumping happilly and squeeling. We were being rescued. "Eeep! Home!"

"Daddy!" I was actually going to get to see my Dad again.

"Mom!" Lilly's Mom hadn't been able to make it to our graduation.

"Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay!" We jumped around hugging. "Rescue! Rescue! Rescue! Rescue!" We chanted happilly. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Joe smile and walk over calmly, picking up a stick that was just out of reach of the bon fire, he stuck it out so it caught the flame and then he walked over to the thing he'd started building yesterday - Lorraine said it was a lighthouse - and touched the fire to the bottom of the four foot high construction. I shook my head, focussing on what was important; we're getting rescued!

"MILEY!" Lorraine ran over and jumped so I had to catch her. "We get to go home!" I spun her around earning an excited giggle.

"Yeah, we are, Baby." The boys were running around wildly... Actually, pretty much everyone was. We were celebrating.

"Is Joe still bein' scary?" Lorrained asked in a small voice in my ear and I paused.

"No, he's not still scary." I told her, smiling gently as I brushed her hair back. "He was just upset before, but he's okay now." I kissed her forehead. "Why don't you go give him a hug, Baby?"

"Don't wanna." Lorraine mumbled, hiding in my neck shyly. "He's scary, what if he gets scary again?"

"He's okay now, Rai, I promise." I sighed, rocking her. Joe was sort of just standing off to the side, his hands still bleeding, glowing and sweating in the heat of the fire he'd started on his 'lighthouse'. I looked to Lilly who sensed my stare and turned to me. I glanced at Joe and she nodded, understanding. That's the great thing about best friends is that we know what each other thinks sometimes. Lilly went over to Joe and started talking to him, trying to get him into the celebrations. "Why don't we give the boys a hug, then?" I suggested to Lorraine - still hiding in my neck - and she nodded. "Yeah?" I set her on her feet. "I think I spy a little boy who wants a hug from his favourite little girl." I smiled, pointing out little Will and that's all it took for Lorraine to run off and chase him.

* * *

**I know it's been pactically forever since I updated, but it's been a long busy couple of weeks; Christmas (a road trip there and back totalling 4 days) Plus I got to go to Mariah Carey on New Years Day (AWESOME) And right now it is 1:27 AM making it officially my 20th birthday. When I wake up later this morning here's going to be another road trip to spend a couple of days away. So sorry if I don't updte in the next few days again.**

**1) I hate this chapter so I'm not going to ask what your favourite part is.  
2) I'm going to start writing Year Three of the Camp Rock series in the next coupl of days (hopefully). If anyone is still interested in Camp Rock series let me know.  
3) I can now say I've seen both noteable MC's live!**

**Reviews please?**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	17. Chapter 17

_**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**_

The boat had come closer - it was a really big one - before some smaller boats came from it and by the time the seven smaller boats made it to shore most of us had run into the ocean to meet them. I held Lorraine close since she didn't know how to swim and I kept a close eye on the boys too, but I could also feel eyes on me; Joe's eyes. And then I felt him come closer and his hands reached out; warm and wet and stained red from blood. Lorraine tensed in my arms and I heard Joe sigh sadly.

"I'm sorry, Princess." Joe murmured, his hands falling from my hips. "I didn't mean to scare you." Lorraine hid in my shoulder and I sighed. The first of the boats reached the shore; search and rescue people and a doctor got out and started coming to us, meeting half of the survivors half way. Everyone started talking at one; yelling, cheering, celebrating, crying. We were actually being rescued.

"Can I see the child, please?" A few more boats had arrived, letting off more passengers - including doctors - one of which was talking to me now and holding his hands out expectantly.

"Miley!" Lorraine held onto me tighter.

"She's a little attached." I muttered, stroking Lorraine's hair.

"I need to check her." The man insisted.

"You need to back off." Joe snapped from behind me. "Lorraine is fine."

"With all due respect-" The man started to say in an official stuck-up voice. "Mister Jonas!" He was surprised it was Joe. He sputtered for a few seconds. "I'm sorry, Mister Jonas, but with all due respect she needs a doctor; she's a small child and she's been through a traumatic experience; even if she's okay physically she still needs a doctor."

"No." Lorraine frowned into my shoulder. "I wanna stay with Miley."

"Miss Stewart." The man adressed me now. "My kids love you, really, they do. But, I need to look at the little girl." He was practically ppleading with me.

"She's not gonna let go, so why don't I come with you?" I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Honestly, that was the most obvious solution, it would keep Lorraine happy and she would get checked over by a doctor. And why did people insist on playing the 'fan' card?

"Check Miley's head." Was all Joe had to say to that, his voice low and demanding. "She had a concussion when we crashed."

"You're not scary anymore." Lorraine looked up at Joe with wide eyes. "You just want Miley okay like before. Does that mean you're not upset anymore?" Lorraine asked, lifting her head.

"Yeah, I'm okay now, Princess, Miley made me better." Joe said efore clearing his throat. "So you gotta look after her for me so she can always make me better when I get upset."

"'Kay." Lorraine agreed, smiling shyly.

"Miss Stewart, I really need to check the girl and the other children." The - possible - Doctor insisted and I rolled my eyes.

"Shouldn't this be done on the boat. You know, when we're actually _rescued_ and not just standing in the water?" Lilly spoke up and the man let out a frsutrated sound.

"Alright, let's start getting everyone back to the boat and notifying families!" Someone yelled out over all the noise, as if on cue with Lilly. "Women and children first!"

"Miley!" Will ran through the water with surprising speed and almost knocked me over when he hugged me. "We're getting rescued, Miley." He beamed up at me as his older brothers started coming closer too.

"I know, Buddy, we get to go home." I had to stomp down on the urge to scream and squeel and jump around; I had Lorraine, Will, Sean and Carter to look after and keep safe. Sure, rescue was here and it was technically their job now, but I couldn't just stop when they were half the reason I hadn't broken down on this island, because I knew I had to keep it together for them.

Ten rescue boats had come for us from the big ship in the distance, and since they could each seat twenty and had each brought five to ten boat people with them ad there was only fifty survivors all of us could go back to the ship in one fleet instead of having to make multiple trips. And it also left five boats on the shore to deal with all the luggage and the giant piece of plane and the burning fire and shelter.

"A week is a long time, huh?" Lilly asked, sitting next to me in one of the boats.

"It feels like a lifetime." I shook my head; it was ridiculous, we spent all our time on the island trying to get off the island. According to Lorraine Joe was even trying to build a freaking lighthouse to get us off the island. Why would I miss it there?

"Gross!" I heard Carter exclaim and looked over to see all three boys leaning over the side of he boat with looks of fascination on their young faces.

"Don't lean so far." I told them, tugging Will back a little because he was practically half out.

"Check it out, Miley, it's gross and awesome." Carter grinned, looking up.

"That's an oxymoron." I smirked and he rolled his eyes, leaning over again.

"There's people down there, they look all weird and stuff." Sean said, makng me pale.

"Okay, no more looking. Period. Get your butts back in the boat." Lilly commanded, looking pale too. All the people from the plane that drowned; it was nauseating.

"A week is also not long enough." I muttered to Lilly, it would only be a matter of time until the kids got back to reality and stopped thinking this was all awesome and realised their parents were gone. It was heartbreaking.

_**A**_

"What's taking the others so long?" Someone on the ship who I think was important asked when the five boats of survivors were unloaded onto the ships deck.

"This is it, Sir." Someone else said, this is it; only 53 survivors out of roughly 200 passengers. "The other fleet is getting the luggage and taking care of the fire."

"How many?" The first man asked, eyeing us all; dirty, wet, some bandaged, relieved to be rescued.

"Fifty-three." Francis answered for all of us. "Fifty-seven survived, but four succumbed to their injuries in the first days."

"Fifty-three." The first man shook his head sadly. "Well." He straightened up and put on a business face. "You all need to see a doctor, the children first, there's a medical bay on board and we'll set pace for shore as soon as possible." Instead of cheering the sombre mood from realising there was only 53 of us left carried on as we were led to the medical bay that had dozens of people bustling around.

"Hanson probably broke something." Francis gestured to the still bloody and groaning man who had to be practically carried by two other men.

"What happened to him?" A doctor asked as Hanson was flopped unceremoniously onto a hospital bed.

"He ran into a tree." One of the guys said quickly and I raised my eyebrows. Why were they protecting Joe?

"About four or five times." Ted added, at the doctors secptical look. "Real clumsy guy." I guess no-one really liked Hanson.

"Can I look at the children?" Another person in a lab coat came over.

"Stay with Miley." Lorraine became clingy again, looking around with wide green eyes.

"That's okay, Cutie, you can stay with Miley, we need to make sure she's okay too." The doctor smiled reassuringly, seemingly a lot more understanding and cooperative than the other guy.

"Check Miley's head." Joe sounded from behind me and the doctor flushed, huh, even doctors aren't immune to Joe Jonas. "She had a concussion."

"Okay." The doctor breathed out; she was young - maybe late 20's - and very pretty.

"Good." Joe hummed and from the way the doctor swooned I knew he was smiling. "See you soon, Rai." Lorraine smiled shyly in response. "Help Miley keep those monsters in check for me?"

"'Kay." Lorraine nodded.

"God, he's a beautiful man." The doctor muttered so lowly I think she either didn't mean for anyone to hear, or she didn't realise she said it out loud. I frowned and resisted the urge to glare.

"The kids need to be checked." I reminded, trying not to sound bitter and resentfull.

"Right." She shook herself back to reality from staring at Joe. "Come right this way." She beckoned, "my name is Lexi Lane, even under these circumstances, it's such an honor to meet you." I sat on one of the hospital beds and I could finally look up to see Joe sitting on another bed across the room getting his hands cleaned and examined, but he as staring at me intently the entire time. "And you of course, Cutie." Lorraine sat on my lap as a couple of other doctors started on the boys in the next couple of beds. "What's your name?"

"Lorraine." The little girl answered. "Why did you say Joe is beautiful?" Dr. Lane blushed and stumbled over her words for a moment. "Boys aren't 'posed to be beautiful, boys are s'posed to be handsome. Joe is a boy so he can't be beautiful."

"Boys can be beautiful sometimes, Rai." I smiled as Dr. Lexi got her stethiscope and the other things she'd need for Lorraine's physical. "But, only really, really special ones."

"Like Joe?" Big green eyes asked innocently.

"Yeah, like Joe." I blushed.

"Okay, Lorraine, let me lisen to your heart?" Dr. Lexi asked, recovering from being caugght by a four-year-old checking out Joe Jonas. After that the medical check went smoothly and all four kids were cleared as perfectly healthy, whilst sshe said I was fine, but would need a CT scan when we got to a propper hospital just in case because I had a head trauma.

"Miles." Lilly came over when she'd finished her check-up too..

"Hey, Lil." I rocked Lorraine slightly in my arms, she was getting tired and wanted to nap, but she was fighting to stay awake in the light of rescue.

"Gimme the kid, I'll get her to sleep, I have a feeling you're gonna need to calm Joe again." Lilly muttered no-nonsense, sitting up next to me.

"What? Why? What's-" I started to qustion, feeling panicked, my eyes scanning for Joe. He was in the same corner with a doctor and a couple of guys, and Lilly was right, he looked pissed.

"I don't all I heard was something about some guy named James and he looked ready to murder someone.

"Dang flabbit." I let Lilly take Lorrane and got up. "You're the best, Lil." I smiled at her, she really was the best sister anyone could ask for.

"I know, and you're the best at getting through to the violent rockstar." Lilly half grinned, shooing me off.

"Oh, good!" French Fancis grabbed me as soon as he realised I was heading towards Joe. "Jonas." Francis called to his attention, pushing me so I was directly in front of Joe. "You've got the girl now calm the Hell down before you kill someone or scare the kids."

"Miley!" Relief flooded Joe's face as he reached out for me, pulling me into a suffocating bear hug.

"Joe." I choked out, patting his back awkwardly from the position I was in. "Joe. Need to. Breathe." I reminded and he sighed as he let me go.

"Are you okay? What about your head?" Joe went straight from murderous to concerned.

"I'm fine, Doctor Lane just wants a CT scan when we get to a hospital to make sure." I assured him, speaking in soft, soothing tones. "What happened, Joe?" I asked as I heard Francis explaining to the doctors that it was best to always keep me in Joe's vicinity because I was the only one that could calm him; and we'd only been on that island a week ad they could pick up on that, and Joe had only lost it once in that time.

"James." Joe muttered, slumping down on the bed, hs shoulders hunching, looking defeated. I knew it had something to do with James from what Lilly said. "Dumbass Doc was cleaning the cuts and he asked who James was." His arm had fresh bandages wrapped around it that were a lot neater than what I'd done. "I tried to tell them, Milo, but they didn't remember." He sounded so broken, just like before when he had to carry James. "They didn't remember James and I just... I lost it; how could they not remember James? He was so tiny." I heard gasps from the people who had stopped talking to listen to Joe speak as they finally understood that James was the baby. "I couldn't tke it, Milo, I wanted to hurt someone, to make the bleed and be in pain like what James must have felt."

"That grave really did a number on him." I heard someone mutter and I turned to glare.

"Of course it did; there were dozens of dead people that he helped move, and he was the only one who had to move the children, and the baby and the pregnant woman whilst all of you just pretended that they weren't there." I snapped, feeling the anger bubble inside me. "You all just stood by and watched when Joe had to pry a little girls body from her fathers arms, so of course it affected him because he's caring and compassionate and sensitive and you all just stood by and watched."

"So she calms him down, right?" Someone asked lowly. "Who calms her down?"

* * *

**1) Sorry it's late; I've been having a lot of writers block lately :(  
2) I'm thinking this story might go to 20 or 25 chapters - to give you a glimpse of life after the rescue, but I don't want it to go on for too long.  
3) I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I've written it.  
4) I'll also hopefully have the first chapter of Camp Rock: Year Three up soon. And to the person who ased and the people who are wondering; Mitchie will not be in Year Three. Y3 is gonna be in Joseph's point of view from the Summer he's 15 going on 16, and the start of Connect 3's rise to fame.  
5) What would you preffer happen to the kids? I have a couple of ideas, but I'm not sure about them.  
6) No-one's still caught the connection betwee Lorraine and her sibings; Nora, Charlie, Lorraine... I panicked when I was naming them and I was wtching Cheaper By The Dozen at the time.**

**Please review? Pretty please? With a Joe Jonas on top?**

**Smiler For Joe!**

**P.S: Miley lied :(  
She said she'd have a single out by the end of the year... It's now the begining of a new year and there's no single. I was hoping for new Miley music an now I'm all sad without it :(**


	18. Chapter 18

_**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**_

I was laying in a hospital bed in the medical wing, just like all the other survivors, trying to sleep. We were rescued; the ship was moving and were officially on our way back to mainland. We were rescued, we weren't stranded anymore, I was actually going to get to see my Dad, and Jackson, and Mam'aw, Grandma Ruby, Aunt Dolly, Uncle Early, Aunt Pearl, Uncle Bobby... Hell, even my evil cousin Luanne. At the same time - even though it had only been eight days - a lot had happened, Joe and I were in a weird, scarilly dependant, scarilly intense relationship, four kids had become attached to us because we were the only thing familiar they had, I'd become attached to them too... And I think I had promised Joe freaking Jonas my virginity.

"Miles? You awake?" Lilly whispered from the next bed over.

"Yeah." I whispered back.

"We're going home." Lilly said and I smiled in the darkness, Lorraine curled into my side and sleeping peacefully.

"Yeah." I hummed again "It's almost surreal, isn't it?" It's amazing how just a week can do so much.

"What do you think will happen?" Lilly asked, "do you think anything will be like before?"

"I don't know." I sighed, I'd tried not to think about it for the last week, but sometimes it crept up on me; the blood, the drowning, the pain, the fire, falling, tumbling, crashing, the death. Sometimes it was inescapeable, that was why Joe had a dead babies name carved into his arm. "I don't think I'll ever be able get on a plane ever again."

"The ocean is pretty sketchy for me too." Lilly muttered with a shudder. "You looked so... Lifeless. I think that scared me more than anything." I shuddered, I'd seen plenty of dead in the last week, and the thoguht of me - or anyone I cared about - being like that terrified me.

"It was enough to give me nightmare material for way too long." A male voice piped up from my other side, Joe was awake.

"No-one mention that to my Dad, he'd never let me out of his sight ever again." I resisted the urge to groan. I love my Dad, and I want nothing more than to be with him again, but if he found out about my near-drowning thing he'd take the over-protectiveness to a whole new level.

"I don't blame him, Babe." Joe muttered, "I don't want to let you out of my sight either."

"But, I'm fine now." I murmured soothingly, hoping Joe wouldn't get panicked or anything. "You saved me."

"Yeah, Jonas." Lilly hummed in the darkness. "You saved my sister, you have no idea how much I owe you."

"Trust me; I know. Just keep her safe for me and we'll be even."

"I'm still here." I spoke up, they had a tendency to either forget or ignore my pressence when they were talking about me.

"I know." I could hear the grin in Joe's voice. I heard rustling next to me and wondered what he was doing.

"What do you think you're gonna do first when we get home?" I asked, still trying to get used to the fact that we were going home.

"I don't know." Lilly said as I felt the bed beside me dip and Joe's pressence filled my senses. I scooted over silently, holding Lorraine closer as Joe laid next to me, burrying his face in my hair for a moment. "Anything. As long as I get to see my Mom and Dad." I smiled, what I wouldn't give to spend time with both my parents again.

"Order a giant pizza." Joe spoke next to me, I guess he was really serious about not sleeping without me. Which would be very difficult when we actually got back home; and it had only been a week together. Only a week, but it felt like we were moving so much faster.

"That is such a boy thing." Lilly scoffed and I giggled. "What about you, Miles?"

"You mean after half of Tennessee suffocates me as they pass me around like a pass the parcel?" I rolled my eyes even though no-one could see. I love my family, I really do, but it can get a little hectic sometimes. "Tell my Dad and Jackson I love them."

"That is such a girl thing." Joe mocked and I nudged him.

"I want to find if James has any family." Joe muttered lowly, I stroked my hand over his bandaged arm around my waist.

"Who was James?" Lilly asked softly and I winced. Joe's arm tightened and his breath hitched.

"He was the baby." Joe choked out making Lilly gasp. "James Flynn, it was on his little onesie, so innocent and _tiny_."

"I'm sorry." Lilly whispered.

"Me too." He agreed, "I just wanted someone to remember him; I cut his name in my arm."

"That's where the bandages came from?"

"Yeah." I turned my head and kissed his jawline.

_**M**_

_Day 9_

I woke up to hushed voices and muted light. And the increasingly familiar warmth of Joe Jonas holding me. Though my arms were empty of Lorraine I wasn't worried because hers was one of the voices I could hear. Lorraine, Will, Sean, Carter, Lilly, Dr. Lexi Lane and other people I didn't recognise. Joe was snoring lightly and his morning erection was poking me, but I couldn't find it in me to move, or blush.

"How long until we get home?" I heard someone ask over Joe's soft snores - he really was quite cute when he was asleep - and that had me paying attention.

"We'll reach port late tonight or early tomorrow morning." Someone else said. I'd get to see my Dad by tomorrow. "I should warn you, it's probably going to be a media circus; this sort of thing doesn't happen every day." I should hope not, it's horrific. "And especially with those two sleeping beauties on board."

"Just stick Miley in front of Joe and he'll be fine." Architect Ted dismissed with a snort of amusement.

"What's with that?" One of the voices I didn't recognise asked. "We were seriously thinking we'd have to sedate him yesterday, what did she do?"

"No-one knows." Francis muttered.

"He says she controls the anger or something." Lilly explained, "he can't explain it, but it's like he lives off of her... Which is weird 'cause three years when they first met it was just harmless flirting and then he was infatuated with her Dad." Yeah, dumped by all three Jonas Brothers in favour of my Dad, that's why Joe liked to call me Milo.

"I really thought he was going to murder Hanson." Francis shuddered and I resisted the urge too; Joe had been scary. "What provoked that anyway?"

"Hanson being an eavesdropping asshole." Lilly grumbled.

"What's a ass-" Lorraine started to ask from further away when I guess she was playing or something. I peaked my eyes open, sleepy and blurry to watch the scene I'd been listening to.

"Nothing you need to know about." Lilly cut in before she could finish the offending word.

"Kay." Lorraine and Will were sitting on a hospital bed together with one of those wheeley trays on it and they were eating breakfast.

"He called Miley a whore and Joe must have heard and he just lost it." Lilly said quieter.

"Should've known it had something to do with her." Ted shook his head.

"Wait... One person did all that damage?" One of the doctors asked, looking astonished. "I was sure it was a group with how bad he was, and how you were all so insistant that it was just clumsiness."

"You should have seen the look in his eyes." Lilly shuddered, the look of red hot rage.

"And he had it coming to him." Francis muttered, rolling his eyes. "Hanson kept saying he was a cop, but the way he was acting, he was looking for a fight, and Joe was easy to antagonise."

"Easy?" Ted snorted again. "The guy practically had a flashing neon sign pointing at her."

"How am I supposed to cuddle my Milo if they won't shut up about you?" A low, husky, sexy voice grumbled in my ear and I almost jumped. I didn't even notice Joe had stopped snoring and had woken up. I turned my head to look at him and practically swooned; his curls all messy and sexy from sleep, his eyes dark and half lidded as they stared at me, the scruff on his jaw tickling me, his breath warm against my skin... He was sex personified. "I mean, I understand the appeal of talking about you, but it makes my Miley sense tingle." Joe nuzzled against me and kissed the exposed part of my neck. "Much better things for my Miley sense to do at this time of morning." Speaking of sex; Joe's morning erection pressed against my backside making me flush.

"Hate to break it to you and your... Miley sense." I giggled, moving into a better position so I was on my back and Joe was still on his side, practically looming over me. "But, we're in a room full of people and nothin' like that is happen' in a room full of people again." Speaking of the room full of people they now knew both Joe and I were awake, though - hopefully - they couldn't hear what we were saying.

"Sleeping beauties." Someone spoke up, spotting us and the whole hospital wing went silent for a couple of seconds.

"You can only call Joe beautiful 'cause he's special." Lorraine said from the bed she and Will were on. "Miley said so."

"Forget beautiful, you're fucking gorgeous, Babe." Joe mumbled in my ear huskilly.

"Should we seperate them before they start doing the deed right in front of us?" Someone I didn't know asked, eyeing us warilly. I rolled my eyes, we weren't that bad. And why were complete strangers judging us?

"We can hear you, dang flabit." I snapped at them.

"So you can seperate yourselves, then?" Lilly smirked.

"You'll have to pry her from me." Joe grinned and I giggled again when he emhatically pulled me closer and held me tighter, almost possessively. "Mine." He uttered childishly.

"Like a five-year-old with a new toy." Francis laughed and shook his head, walking away.

"As long as we're all in agreement that Miley is mine." Joe dismissed.

"Until we get to shore and my Dad gets hold of me, then you're gonna have to fight him for his baby girl." I reminded and Lilly laughed.

"Me and Double R are cool." Joe tried to act confident when he was still all wrapped around me.

"Trust me, Jonas Brother, you don't want to test Mister Stewart when it comes to Miley."

_**J**_

I was sitting on the deck of the giant ship we were on, leaning against the rail and looking at the water parting around the giant vessel. It was violent again, like the day we crashed; violent and deadly. A week. That's all we'd been gone. I wondered idly what would have happened if we hadn't crashed; would Joe and I have had this connection? Or would Lilly and I have gone off on our in Paris, oblivious to Joe's heartache and inner destruction? The thought of that made me slightly sick... Or maybe that was because I was staring at the ocean that only a week ago helped kill two hundred people.

"How long have you been there?" I spoke out loud, I wasn't completely oblivious to the brooding male pressence behind me, watching me, practically guarding me. Joe had followed me out here at some point, but at least he didn't push me to talk and let me have my moment.

"About two minutes." Joe answered, walking over to join me at the rail. "Lorraine was scared you'd fall in the water and you know..." Drown.

"What's gonna happen to the kids?" I asked, speaking of Lorraine it reminded me thaat as far as I knew all four of them were orphans now.

"I don't know." Joe sighed, his arm around my shoulders, pressing a kiss to my temple. "I guess aunts or uncles or something... Hopefully."

"Lorraine lost her brother and sister too; Jackson's a butthead, but I don't know what I'd do without him." What about in twenty years, would her siblings just be the distant memory of a four-year-old?

"I wish I could just take away all her hurt, she's so little, she's supposed to be innocent and happy and pure."

"Is it selfish if I don't want to let them go?" I wondered, though I knew it was. "If I didn't have to keep it together for them I would've been a mess on that island."

"Carter would be more than willing if you didn't let him go." Joe said and I shook my head, only Joe could find a way to make me smile in a moment like this. "Kid is crazy about you."

"Yeah." I turned, looking up at Joe through my lashes.

"Yeah." Joe hummed, grinning down at me.

"Well, I'm pretty crazy about you." I grinned right back at him.

"I'm crazy about you too." He pecked my lips. "Now let's continue this inside where it's warm, and Lorraine isn't scared for your life."

* * *

**Literally just finished this chapter now.**

**1) Favourite part of the chapter?  
2) Favourite moment on the island?  
3) Anything you would have liked to have been different?  
4) Are any of you interested in Charmed and/or Vampire Diaries?  
5) I gave up on the Glee/Criminal Minds idea, I still like the idea, but I just don't have the time to spend hours upon hours doing research for the psychology aspect of it. So since that's off the table for now I'll tell you a little about it, just a few key points without getting too into it. 1; It's starts with Rachels death. 2; Puck and Santana are the killers. 3; there's a method to their madness, but very few people at McKinley are safe.  
6) I know I keep promising it, but I've been super busy and I'll get onto Camp Rock Year 3 as soon as possible. I promise by the end of the week at the latest.**

**Reviews please?**

**Pretty please?**

**With a big sloppy Sir Winston Johan Jonas kiss on top :P**


	19. Chapter 19

_**CHAPTER NINETEEN**_

"C'mon, Lover-Stars." Lilly grinned, we were on the deck of the boat, and we could even see the dock. Home. Even from the distance we could see the crowd, the people, the cameras.

"When we dock there will be ambulances for the the severely injured and the children." The severely injured being Hanson.

"No!" Lorraine went wide-eyed and ran full force into my legs, which would have knocked me over if Joe didn't have a steady hold on. "I wanna stay with Miley!"

"It's okay, Rai." I smoothed her hair back to look at her panicked face. "They're just gonna drive you to the hospital. We're gonna be there too, we're just going in a car."

"I don't wanna go without you." Lorraine looked up at me, tears swimming in her eyes.

"Can she just come with us?" Joe asked, he couldn't stand it when Lorraine cried.

"I'm afraid-" the person who had been talking started to say.

"Well, so is she; she's four years old and she's terrified, are you really gonna make her leave?" I snapped, lifting Lorraine into my arms. She still shied away from Joe a little after his attack on Hanson.

"It's for her own good." The man tried to convince us.

"It for your own good to back off and let her stay with Miley." Joe growled and I could practically feel the threat rolling off him.

"Don't be scary again, Joe." Lorraine said in a small voice and he winced.

"I'm sorry, Princess." The anger dissipated immediately.

"You need Miley cuddles to be not scary again." Lorraine decided and I blushed as a few people laughed; even the 4-year-old ha noticed what was going on between us.

"What about some Rai cuddles?" Joe held his arms out, but Lorraine shied away.

"The girl needs a more extensive medical check and the ambulance is the best way to make sure she gets the attention she needs." That got my attention.

"Rai." I cooed as she clinged to me. "What if you go with Carter, Sean and Will?" I hummed, brushing her long blonde locks away from her face. "I promise we'll see you at the hospital." If it was best for her than I wanted it to happen.

"I don't wanna go without you." Lorraine sniffled, her bright green eyes glistening.

"Miley. Cameras." Lilly hissed as we got closer to port; they were right this morning, it was a media circus, even at three in the morning. To be hinest I was surprised the kids were even awake, but I guess the excitement was keeping them up.

"It's okay, Lorraine, we'll see you real soon." I rocked her slightly. "What about if Doctor Lexi goes with you?" I looked up hhopefully at the good doctor who had the hots for Joe, but Lorraine seemed to like her.

"Promise you'll come back?" Lorraine asked tearfully.

"Promise." I assured.

"'Kay." Lorraine sighed heavilly and Lexi obediently stepped forward, holding out her arms.

"Good girl." I kissed her forehead.

"Are our families there?" Someone asked, we were getting closer and closer by the minute.

"All immediate family members have been permitted to the hospital." The captain of the ship said. "Parents, spouses, children and siblings only at this point."

"All of them?" Joe spoke up and I frowned slightly at the tone of his voice.

"Yes, Mister Jonas, your brothers are there, as I understand it they caused quite the media stir as well." Captain said and Joe sighed.

"Great. Just what I was trying to escape." He grumbled, going back into his brooding mode.

"The media?" I knew it was going to be bad, especially for us, like everyone was saying this morning - well, yesterday morning now.

"The brothers." Joe growled, his beautiful teddy bear brown eyes darkening with anger again. "And the parents. Can I stay with you if they try and do some stupid press reunion?"

"Of course." I think the 'fight with the bros' he talked about before was more than just a simple fight. "Don't lose your anger, Joey, I'm right here." They started going through safety measures for when we dock - only five minutes now - and what the plan was to get us all to the hospital safely.

"Get over here Otis." Joe called to Lilly. "Milo, Otis and a Jonas crash on an island... What's the punchline?" He threw an arm around both of our shoulders.

"You will be if Mister Stewart catches you with Miley." Lilly replied.

"She's worth it." Joe shrugged it off, grinning down at me. "Look at that beautiful face; Miley's worth the world." I blushed and looked down shyly, how could he make me so smitten?

"Gag me." Lilly muttered, rolling her eyes. "You two are grossly sweet."

"Hey, I had to live with Lilly-Pop and Ollie-Pop." I shot back good-naturedly. "Besides, Joe's like a giant, cuddling-back, flirting teddy bear crossed with an adorable puppy."

"I think my dick just shrunk." Joe commented with a grimace.

"Hey." I pouted, that wasn't supposed to be an insult.

"You called me a teddy bear puppy, Milo."

"My teddies see me naked." I stood on my toes to whisper in his ear seductively and his mouth clicked shut with an audible click.

"Do I wanna know what you said?" Lilly asked, eyeing us warilly.

"Probably not." I giggled.

"Okay, everyone, we have security to keep the masses back, but I suggest you sheild your eyes from the flashes." Nothing I didn't knwo already. "Injured and children will be going first in the ambulances, then the other cars will come to collect everyone else and you should all be at the hospital within half an hour if everything goes as planned." The captain continued; if everything went as planned we'd all be in France right now. The ship had finally stopped moving, anchored at the pier. as soon as the bridge thing was down between the ship and pier two ambulances drove up on board.

"It's okay, Rai, we'll see you soon." I promised when the little girl started to reach for me again with wide, scared eyes. "Doctor Lexi is gonna keep you nice and safe until we get there too, okay?" Lorraine stuck her bottom lip out in a pout, but nodded anyway.

"You monsters better be good." Joe adressed the boys. "We'll see you at the hospital, so you better look out for each other and stuff."

"Yeah, sure." Carter rolled his eyes. "See you at the hospital, Miley." He turned his bright, innocent eyes on me.

"Will do, Mini-Dude." I grinned, reaching over and ruffling his hair.

"That kid thinks the world of you." Joe muttered in my ear. "So do I." He kissed my temple.

"They're my boys." I smiled as I watched Will and Carter climb into one ambulance and Sean got in another with Lorrain and Dr. Lexi.

"What about me?" Joe asked as Hanson was brought out and loaded into the third ambulance.

"They're my boys." I repeated, reaching up and cuping his face, bringing him down to me. "You're my man." I hummed against his lips before I kissed him.

"Uh, Miles." Lilly pulled me away and I pouted. "Hundreds of cameras and you, the artist formerly known as Hannah Montana, just kissed the Jonas Brother." She hissed.

"Fuck." Joe let go of me and stepped away. "Sorry, Babe." He looked down. Just after the ambulances left a small fleet of black cars with very darkly tinted windows aproached.

"Let us get your names and which car you're in so we can inform the hospital; five to a car, you can choose who you go with." The Captain said. Joe, Lilly and I ended up in a car with Ted the architect and the girl who was all over Joe on the island - I think her name was Haley. Ted was staring out the windows with wide eyes, like he'd never seen so many people with cameras, or them being so pushy; they were fighting against the police security, yelling things - I could make out both mine and Joe's names - and the flashes would probably be blinding if it weren't for the tinting. He wasn't used to it like Joe, Lilly and I. Lilly was eyeing Joe and I, like we were some sort of math problem that needed to be solved, I'd talk to her about that later. Joe had shrunk down into his brooding stances, his dark, half-lidded eyes staring out the window dully, I sqqueazed his hand soothingly and he looked up at me and smiled weakly. The young woman - Haley - was staring at Joe with hearts in her eyes.

_**O**_

When the car pulled up to the hospital we were quickly ushered in with our heads down and the security trying to block the photographers view of us. The private hospital that had been chosen was busy and buzzing. Three cars were there before us and there were survivors mingling with their families, some people stopped to stare at us; the two stars. Ted broke away from us when he saw his parents, step-father and sister. Then Haley squealed and I couldn't help but smile when she hugged a girl a couple of years younger than her a boy even younger, her little brother and sister, and her parents weren't far behind. Another happy family reunited.

"You should get your head checked, Milo." Joe murmured lowly. "What if something happened from your concussion?"

"Lilly!" All three of us turned to the happy voice. Lilly's Mom, Heather and her Dad, Kenneth. "Oh, precious Lilly-Flower." Kenneth got teary before his ex-wife and daughter, and I could see Heather's son - Lilly's 9-year-old half-brother Daniel - sleeping in a chair not far away.

"Miss Stewart." A man in a white coat came over to Joe and I. "Your family is in a waiting room just this way." He beckoned me.

"She has to have her head checked, she had a concussion when we crashed." Joe spoke up, glaring at the doctor.

"Miley!" Lilly ran back and dragged me over to her parents where they promptly hugged me too. "We're finally home." Lilly whispered in my ear as both her and her parents hugged me, praising that we were both alright.

"Where is your Dad, Miley?" Heather was the first to ask.

"I, um." I sniffed, feeling the tears come, just overwhelemed with the emotions. "They're in a waiting room." I rubbed at my eyes. Heather smiled sweetly at me and rubbed my back soothingly.

"Why don't we get you to your Dad? He's been worried sick." Heather suggested and I nodded before Joe cut in.

"Nope. CT scan first, you had a head injury." Joe said, guiding me back to the doctor.

"Was that Joe Jonas?" I heard Heather ask as we drifted apart.

"Don't ask." Lilly muttered and I could tell by her voice that she was shaking her head and smirking.

"Okay, we'll get the CT machine ready, but why don't you go see your family while you're waiting?" The Doctor suggested, placating Joe who let out a relieved breath. "You too, Mister Jonas, you're family are nearby too, I think." He urged.

"Go on, Milo." Joe grinned, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Go find your Dad and brother, they're probably halfway crazy worried about you, which is understandable, so you shouldn't keep them waiting."

"What about you?" I asked, looking up at him with wide blue eyes.

"I'll be fine." He shrugged, pushing me lightly to where someone was saying my Dad and Jackson were waiting.

"Come with me." I didn't understand why, but I knew Joe didn't want to see his family right now, and I didn't want him to be alone, and this way Dad would be able to fawn all over him for saving my life.

"Maybe later, it's-"

"Come with me, Joe." I insisted, "for your sexy little grad?"

"I'll stay in the corner, you need some time with your family." He relented with a sigh.

"Where is she?" I could hear Jackson's voice through the door as we aproached. "They said everyone would get to see their families unless it was serious." I don't think I'd ever heard my big brother so panicked before. "Oh, God, Dad, what if-" I couldn't let him finish. I opened the door and was greeted with complete silence. Dad stared at me. Jackson stared at me. I stared at Dad and Jackson. Joe rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"MILEY!" Dad and Jackson yelled at the same time, pulled me completely into the room and practically suffocating me in a bone-crushing hug.

"I'm never letting you out of my sight." Dad vowed into my hair. "Never again. You're my baby girl, you need to stay safe."

"Don't scare me like that, Mile." Jackson was saying at the same time. "You're never going to France ever again. You're never going anywhere on a plane ever again."

"I love you. I love you. I love you." It was all I kept repeating, I couldn't seem to be able to say anything else. I wasn't even sure they could understand me through my tears and blubbering.

* * *

**1) Sorry for the wait  
2) Favourite part?  
3) Anything you wanted to be different?  
4) So, I'm thinking this one will be 25 chapters.  
5) Anything you want to see happen in the last few chapters?  
6) Who wants chapter 2 of Camp Rock: Year Three?  
7) What do you think Robby and Joe's interactions will be like?  
8) What about Jackson and Joe?  
9) Is 8-9 questions too many?**

**Please try and answer the questions if possible? They help me figure out what you guys want and/or don't want.**

**Reviews are more than welcome :D  
Joe Jonas is more than welcome :P **

**Smiler For Joe!**


	20. Chapter 20

_**CHAPTER TWENTY**_

I must have fallen asleep when I was crying and hugging Dad and Jackson because the next thing I know I'm waking up to a soft hum of voices, the sterile smell of a hospital, a hand holding tightly onto mine, and a small body curled against me.

"What happened?" Through the lifting sleepy haze I made out my Dad's voice. Daddy. I was finally with my Daddy and big brother again. Home.

"One of the engines on the left exploded, then another caught fire. One of the ones on the right caught fire. I tried to get her to put her life jacket on, but she was reaching for her bag." Joe was talking softly, his voice haunted and hollow. "The second engine on the left exploded and that's when it started to spin-dive." The memories of the crash flashed behind my closed eyes. I didn't want to relive that so I snapped them open. Joe was the one holdingmy hand, running his thumb absently over the back. "She hit her head on something." He sounded sick to talk about it, Dad gasped and Jackson let out a strange horrified noise. "The engine on the right exploded, then we hit the water. It kept trying to pull her down, and there were so many people..." He shuddered and held my hand tighter, his deep brown eyes flickering down to me, registering surprise when he saw I was awake. "I couldn't let her go. I wouldn't. I had to make sure she was okay." He was now talking to me. "I can't explain it, the hold she has on me, I felt like if anything happened to her I'd die. It scares me. But, I couldn't let anything happen to her. She blacked out in the water and I thought..." Joe choked up, he thought I was dead.

"You saved my little girls life." Dad said softly, and I could tell he was close to tears too. "I owe you the world."

"She is my world." Joe whispered, but I wasn't sure if Dad heard or not.

"Hey." I smiled tiredly at him, squeezing his hand back.

"Miley." Dad was on me again, hugging me.

"Hi, Daddy." I hugged him back as best as I could with the small body against me and laying attached to something in the hospital bed. "I love you."

"I love you, Bud." Bud, I'd been terrified I wouldn't get to hear my Dad call me that ever again.

"How long was I out?" I asked, looking around.

"Only about twenty minutes." Joe informed, reaching over and brushing my hair away from my face. "Doctor said you were probably just overwhelmed." Well, that was true. "Lorraine started screaming and she wouldn't stop until they let her come in here with you." I looked down to the little girl, sleeping peacefully.

"How are the boys?" I asked, gingerly sitting up a little as Dad sat back down in the chair next to the bed.

"Sean had a fracture in his arm, but other than that they're all fine; they're with their Aunt and Uncle." I looked down to Lorraine, didn't she have any familly to come for her?

"Is Sean okay?" I tried not to think about what would happen to Lorraine. I couldn't remember Sean saying his arm hurt at all on the island, or when we were on the boat.

"Yeah, he's gonna be fine, he got the fracture when he fell off the bed when they were trying to take a blood test." Joe snickered a little. I frowned and reached over to swat his arm. "Guess the kid's afraid of needles."

"Don't be mean, Joseph." I scolded lightly. "Where's Jackson?"

"He went to call everyone at the house, tell them you're okay. They woulda come, but they said immediate family only." Dad answered and I nodded. "Sent your Mam'aw and Grandma Ruby into their anger fits when they said they couldn't see you first."

"Can I talk to them?"

"We'll get a phone in here for you, but the Doctor wanted to do a CT scan, just to make sure." Dad said, I sighed, but nodded. If it was Dad, Jackson and Joe's peace of mind, I'd do it.

"I'll get Lilly to take Lorraine while you're gone." Joe sighed sadly, it hadn't even been two days ago that he went into his fit of red rage and Lorraine became scared of him.

_**N**_

As soon as Joe had stepped out of the room we were in he was accosted by a camera crew. I could only look on helplessly as Dad and a Doctor ushed me to get my CT scan. By the time I was allowed back twenty minutes later Joe was standing mutely between his brothers and parents whilst his mother talked exageratedly to an interviewer. Joe was brooding, glaring at his family, all with bright smiles on their faces.

"What's goin' on, Bud?" Dad finally asked the question I knew was coming.

"I don't know, Dad." I sighed, watching Joe. "I can't explain it, the way he makes me feel, the pull, the attraction, it's magnetic, and I can't stop it." I didn't want to stop it. "It wasn't there three years ago, but it's there now, and..." I took a deep breath. "And I don't want it to go away; whatever it is, I like it."

"Miley!" Lorraine was awake again and she jumped off the be next to Lilly and ran over to me. That got Joe's attention and he looked up, his expression brightening exponentially.

"Hey, Princess." I picked her up and she settled, resting her head on my shoulder.

"I was scared when you weren't here." Lorraine mumbled.

"It's okay, I'm here now, I just had to get my head checked." I assured, very aware of everyone staring at me, and cameras starting to move onto me. Who invited the cameras anyway? This was supposed to be reauniting with families, not interviews and sound bites.

"So Joe will stop worrying now?" I laughed lightly, I don't think Joe would ever stop worrying.

"Sure, Rai." I smoothed her hair down. "Why don't you go to sleep? It's been a long day and I don't want my little Princess being exhausted."

"'Kay." Lorraine agreed, yawning and proving how tired she was.

"Miss Stewart." The reporter that had been with Joe's family came over to me.

"Take a step back, Son." Dad warned the reporter as I laid Lorraine on a bed and assured her I'd be very nearby if she needed me.

"Miley, Miley, Miss Stewart." The reporter persisted, trying to get my attention.

"Hey. Back off my sister." Jackson snapped as I watched Lorraine's eyes droop. As soon as they were closed I turned back.

"Miss Stewart, what do you have to say about the crash? Your time as an outcast? Wh-" The reporter kept pestering until I couldn't take it anymore.

"Just leave me alone." I snapped at him, glaring harshly ad the whole room seemed to freeze. "Leave me alone; I just spent a week on an island, not sure if I'd ever see my family ever again. And now I want to spend time with my family, not be pestered by the likes of you."

"Is it true you and Joe Jonas are engaged to be married?" The reporter continued.

"T.V jerk with a really bad wig say _what_?" I turned back to him, wide-eyed. Where would something like that even come from?

"We've had reports that you two have been increasingly close, and Joe Jonas chose to go with you to visit your family first instead of his own."

"So that means we're engaged?" I scoffed, I may not know exactly what we were, but I'm pretty sure I would have remembered if he proposed to me. "Did you ever think that he might not have wanted to be around press and cameras the second he stepped foot back on civilised land?" Before I could continue my rant Joe appeared behind the report with a dark look on his face. He tapped the man on his shoulder and waited for him to turn.

"If you were smart you'd back off Miley right now before I make it so you'll never appear on TV ever again." Joe threatened in a low, dangerous voice. "Now why don't you go get a stupid bogus interview from the idiots that actually called you and wanted you here." His voice was earilly calm as he pushed the reporter none too gently towards his family. "What did the CT say?" Joe turned to me, his expression and voice softening now that the reporter was gone.

"It'll take a while to get the full results, but I'm fine." I assured him, he reached up and brushed his fingers over the stitches I'd gotten on the boat. "They said it was just a minor concussion, and there won't even be a scar or anything."

"Good." Joe let out a relieved breath. "Now, you've Lorraine to be, but you need to sleep too."

"I'm fine, Joe." I rolled my eyes.

"You've been awake for nineteen hours, and a twenty minute nap because you passed out doesn't count." Joe said, steering me towards a bed.

"He's right, Bud, you've been through a lot, but you're safe now so you need to relax and have a propper sleep." Dad agreed.

"If I have to sleep then so does Joe and Lilly; Joe woke up when I did, and Lilly was awake way before us." I pouted, well aware that I sounded childish, but I didn't care.

"I don't have any say over Joe and Lilly, but you're my little girl, Miley, and you need your sleep." Dad insisted, turning his sad blue eyes on me. Damnit. Is this how people felt when I turned pouty eyes on them? 'Cause me and Dad have the same eyes and I was finding it very difficult to resist.

"Come on, Grad, I'll be in the bed just over there if it makes you feel better?" Joe said softly, pointing to a bed two down on my right. That was so far; after a week of such close proximity to Joe it was going to take some getting used to to sleep on my own again. I looked around, I wasn't the only one in bed, most of the other survivors were getting into bed or already asleep. The Doctors insisted that we should all stay here at least overnight, just as a precaution.

"And we'll be just here if you need us, Mile." Jackson added brightly. God, I missed my big brother.

"Okay." I sighed reluctantly, laying down on the crisp white hospital sheets.

_**A**_

My eyes flickered around the darkened hospital, all the lights turned down dimly. Mostly everyone was sleeping, even family members had taken up bed so they could be close to their returned loved ones. I hadn't really been asleep, I'd been in that place between sleep and wake, not able to completely fall into unconsciousness. I felt restless, like something wasn't right. I sat up a little and got a better look around; Lilly was sleeping peacefully with her little brother Daniel in bed next to her, Dad and Jackson were sleeping in uncomfortable looking plastic chairs, the kids were all asleep, oblivious and happy. Joe was two beds down, his hands folded over his stomach and his eyes closed, but I knew he wasn't asleep. I carefully rept out of bed and tiptoed over to his.

"Joe?" I whispered and his eyes flew open, the golden brown pools looking almost black in the darkness.

"Hey." His voice was hoarse and scratchy.

"I can't sleep." I looked down, flushing, playing with my fingers.

"Me either." Joe muttered, scooting over and hlding his blanket up in invitation. "You're Dad is gonna kill me when he sees, but whatever, you're so worth it." He grinned through the darkness and I blushed again.

"What are we gonna do when you're not just two beds away anymore?" I asked as I curled into his warm, strong arms.

"Fuck, I don't know." Joe sighed, burrying his face in my hair. "It's only been a week and I already can't sleep without you." I kissed his scruffy jawline. "What're you thinkin' about, Sexy Grad?"

"It scares me how much I need you already." I whispered, reaching my fingers up to brush against his lips. "How much I l-... care about you." I was going to say love. Was it possible that I loved Joe?

"It scares me too, Milo." Joe murmured, kissing my fingertips lightly. "But, it scares me even more to think about not being around you, or seeing you unhappy. And it fucking terrifies me to think of you being hurt."

"How do you always know the perfect thing to say?" I accused playfully.

"Nothing seems perfect enough for you." Joe nuzzled against me and kissed my lips tenderly. "Get some sleep, Baby, I have a feeling you're going to be woken early by your Dad killing me." He kissed me again and settled me as close to him as possible. I smiled and nuzzled against his chest, feeling the exhaustian catch up with me and I was out within a couple of minutes. "I think I love you, Miley." Joe whispered when I was barely hanging onto consciousness.

* * *

**1) Thank-you for reading!  
2) Do you have a favourite part?  
3) What is your last favourite part?  
4) What do you want to happen in the last 5 chapters?**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	21. Chapter 21

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**_

"Dad, don't." I whined and tried to fall back into sleep.

"That punk is in bed with my little girl." Dad growled out. "Your baby sister, Jackson."

"Yeah, but she moved, not him, she went to him, Dad." Jackson hissed, I smiled sleepilly, Jackson was standing up for me and Joe. "We just got her back, and she seems to really like Joe, so _please_ don't push her away."

"You got a good brother, Babe." Joe murmured huskilly in my ear in that way that made my knees go weak nd filled me with want.

"I know." I smiled, blinking sleep away from my eyes.

"Time is it?" Joe grumbled into my hair.

"Still early. Go back to sleep, Joey." I instructed softly.

"I'm good." Joe hummed, a lazy smile gracing his lips. "Why close my eyes and dream when I can see the real thing?"

"Charmer." I accused as Dad and Jackson noticed we were awake.

"Miley." Dad growled out. "Get away from him, do you know what sort of predator he could be?"

"Predator." I sat up and raised an eyebrow at Dad. "Dad, he's the boy that taught you how to do fish hooks." I rolled my eyes. Divert. Divert. Joe already thought he was some sort of predator and I was his victim. "And he's the man that saved my life and helped keep me from breaking down on that island."

"Dad, just drop it." Jackson insisted.

"I'm sory, Sir, I meant no disrespect." Joe muttered, his eyes downcast and his voice sullen.

"Touch my daughter again and you'll really have something to be sorry for." Dad threatened, glaring at the man behind me.

"Dad." Jackson and I objected at the same time.

"S'cool, Babe." Joe shrugged, running a hand through his shock of black curls. "You and Lilly did try to warn me, so I knew it was coming."

"Dad, Joe saved my life." I reminded, swinging my legs over the edge of the bed.

"So now he thinks he can have his hands all over you?"

"Dad." I scolded, getting up.

"Dad, don't push her." Jackson begged at the same time. "You know Miley, if you push her, she'll push back until you're at opposite ends."

"I just got you back, Bud." Dad looked at me with sad blue eyes. "I was so worried, so scared..."

"I was scared too, Daddy, but Joe didn't do anything wrong." Joe was actually just sitting there awkwardly now, looking like he wanted to say something, but he didn't want to say something wrong either.

"Except put his hands on my baby girl." Dad ground out, still glaring.

"Mister Stewart." One of the nurses came over. "The others are trying to sleep, could you please take this to another room?"

"Dad, not now, can we at least get her home safe?" Jackson was practically begging now.

"I've got my eye on you, Boy." Dad threatened to Joe, though that seemed to be the end of it.

"I'm sorry." I sighed, but was it to Dad or Joe?

"I'll see you later?" I asked Joe, running a hand through my hair tiredly.

"I'll be waiting." Joe smiled sadly, making me frown.

"I'm sorry, Miles." Jackson sighed when I moved back to the bed I'd started out in, two up from Joe.

"I know you were trying to help." I shrugged and watched as Dad walked to another room to calm himself down. "I love you, Jackson."

"Love you too, Sis." Jackson gave me a one-armed hug. "And don't scare me like that ever again, dang flabit, you're supposed to be my bratty little sister forever."

"Don't worry, I'm not getting on another plane any time soon." I rolled my eyes. We sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes and my eyes couldn't help but land on Joe, sitting in his hospital bed two down, holding Beary Bear and staring entently at him. How had Beary gotten to him? Last I knew... Last I knew I don't know where he was; Beary was certainly getting around this past week.

"So what's up with you and the Jonas?" Jackson asked and I laughed, I felt like I was being asked that a lot lately. And I told Dad how I felt yesterday when he asked, but he still went off on Joe. I couldln't understand that, he knew how I felt about Joe, but he was still trying to tear me away from him.

"I don't know." I watched Joe rub his bandaged arm for a second. "It's not like it was when we first met, it's-it's like magnets." I sighed and Joe looked up as if he could actually feel me watching. "I'm drawn to him and I don't want to fight it." Joe grinned and I couldn't help but laugh when he waved Beary's paw at me. "It's crazy, Jackson, but I really, really like him."

"Do you love him?" Jackson asked, I looked away from Joe to see my brother watching me. Do I love Joe? Lilly mentioned it once on the island, but I was more preoccupied at the time with Joe being sick after hunting. Was it possible to fall in love inside of week when we were stranded on an island after a horrific plane crash?

"I don't know." I shrugged again, looking at Jackson, at my hands, then back to Joe. He was still looking at me, staring at me with shining bright brown eyes. "Maybe." I added weakly.

"Dad'll come around." Jackson assured. "He's just a little crazy 'cause we were both so worried. Give him a few days and he'll be able to listen rationally again."

"I'm worried." I told Jackson, tearing my eyes from Joe again.

"'Bout what?" Jackson asked as I idly thought this was the longest conversation we'd had since we were kids.

"Joe has anger problems." I admitted to the first person who hadn't seen it first-person. "He gets angry and violent and he can't control it."

"Maybe Dad was right." Jackson suggested nervously.

"But, he's not like that with me." I said before he could continue and think bad things about Joe. "He says I can control it, I don't know how and neither does he, but he says I make him not angry anymore. And I've seen it, Jackson, on the island, just before we were rescued, he was ready to kill a guy until I calmed him down and I don't even know how I did it."

"Sounds kinda..." Jackson struggled to find the right words.

"Scary?" I offered and his eyes shot to me. "But, I need him too. He made me feel safe out there, and he kept calm when I wanted to lose it, he looked after me, he made sure I was okay after my concussion, he made sure I ate and drank, he saved my life. Literally. And he's so sweet to me, and he's amaing with the kids."

"What is he? You're Prince Charming?" Jackson joked.

"Maybe." I bit my lip shyly.

_**S**_

"What's going to happen to the kids?" Lilly asked as we sat together on a bed, waiting to be officially clear and allowed to leave the hospital. Though, it felt safer in here, at every exit there was a media circus just waiting to happen.

"I think the boys' Aunt and Uncle are trying to get custody of them." I said, swollowing thickly. I'd asked the nurses before if Lorraine had any family coming for her, but apparently the authorities hadn't been able to find any. It was likely she was going to have to go into the foster system or something, and it made me shudder at the idea of the creeps that would try to get her just because she survived the crash.

"What about Lorraine?" Lilly asked, just what I'd been thinking.

"I don't know." I frowned, watching her sitting with Will and explaining to the 7-year-old boy how to have a tea party. The girl certainly did love her tea parties. "But, I don't think it's gonna be good."

"I wish there was something we could do." Lilly continued.

"Yeah." The doctors were working their way through the survivors, checking them over one last time and making sure they were okay before discharging them and Joe - J for Jonas - just got called up. Lilly and I still had a while to go, and the kids were being saved for last. "God, it was only a week, Lil, and everything has changed."

"Looking forward to college now?" Lilly laughed, "a bit of down time in higher education?"

"Should be fun." I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, Babe." Joe came out a couple of minutes later and hopped up on Lilly's other side instead of next to me considering my Dad was glaring like a hawk.

"What happened with the doctors?" I asked, eyeing him warilly, his usually olive complexion looked a little pale.

"Anti-biotics and a cream to put on the cut twice a day." He mae a sour face and I laughed. "But, I think that was more to punish me 'cause it hurts like a bitch. Said I was lucky it wasn't infected."

"I told you that when I was trying to clean it when you did it." I mumbled in an I-told-you-so way.

"And they want me to come back or at the very least see a doctor in a week to make sure it's healing right." Joe added, leaning back on his uninjured arm.

"Have you heard anything about James?" The very reason he might have an infection in his arm.

"No" Joe looked down. "There's not a lot to go on, the people on the boat didn't even have a passenger list."

"You'll find them." I had complete confidence, he was determind and I knew if he put his mind to it he'd find any surviving family that baby boy James might have.

"I hope so." Joe sighed with a sad half-smile. "So, when do you lovely ladies get sprung from this place?"

"Hopefully not until the circus leaves town." Lilly made a face, gesturing to the exits where we could faintly hear the press waiting.

"Sooo... Never?" Joe grinned, reaching over and casually tugging the ends of my hair. "Twenty says majority of them are waiting for us."

"Us?" Lilly scoffed, "more like you two. I'm just a bystander."

"Sure, you are, _Lola_." I nudged her.

"Oh, please, out of the three of us I've never signed an autograph, been asked for a picture, sung in front of thousands of people, been on-" She started to list, holding up a finger for each point.

"Okay, Lil, we get it." I rolled my eyes.

"Point is; famous, famous, friend." She pointed to each of us. "They're not waiting for me."

"Miley Stewart!" The nurse called out. I guess we'd been sitting here for longer than I thought.

"Make sure they-" Joe started, concern crossing his handsome features again.

"Check my head. Yeah, I know, Joey." I rolled my eyes but kissed his cheek as I passed.

"Miley-" Dad began, following after me as I went to the exam room.

"Dad." I didn't want to start another argument, I mean, I only just got back to my Dad after I wasn't sure if I'd ever see him again. "Please."

"I just want my baby girl back, Bud." Dad said desperately.

* * *

**1) Only 4 chapters left, anything you want to see happen?  
2) What part did you like best from this chapter?  
3) Does anyone have any requests for a story to begin after this one is finished (along with the Camp Rock series)?  
4) Have any of my readers participated in Miley's little cosmo magazine game? (just curious)**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	22. Chapter 22

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**_

"Is there anything we can do, Daddy?" I'd been at home for all of two hours and I felt uncomfortable and out f place. Lilly was with her parents and little brother - which I could understand - Joe said he was going to be hiding out in his apartment, - away from the press and his family - and the kids were still at the hospital. Half of my family was in Malibu to see me, but I couldn't bring myself to enjoy it.

"We can go get Blue Jeans if you want-" Dad started to suggest, a lot more happy and agreeable now that Joe wasn't around.

"I mean Lorraine." I cut in sadly. I was surrounded by my family after thinking I might never see them again - even my evil cousin Luanne was be civil - and all I could think of was little Lorraine. All alone in the hospital, so far no family to come and be with her, her parents and siblings gone in the crash... How long could the hospital keep her before she had to go to social services? "She's all alone, Dad, she doesn't have any family left, what's going to happen to her?"

"I'm sure childrens services will take good care of her, Mile." Dad tried to sooth, but it wasn't working.

"But, she's so little." I worried, "and she's probably scared."

"They'll take care of her, Mile." He insisted placatingly.

"No they won't, Dad." I snapped back, I couldn't help it, my little Lorraine was all alone. "She's alone, her parents, her siblings, she doesn't have any family and she went to me and Joe because we're familiar to her, and now she doesn't even have that."

"There's nothing we can do, Miley, you took care of her, but she's not your problem anymore, the sta-"

"Lorraine isn't a problem, Dad." I stood up angrilly. "She's a scared, lonely child, and I'm going to her." I grabbed a random set of keys off the table in front of me and left. Whichever relatives car I was about to take I sure hope they didn't mind. When I clicked the unlock button I jumped in and recognised the car, it was Mam'aws new one that we got her a year ago. At least I knew it was a good one, and the press camped outside didn't know it as mine. I heard protestig voices behind me, but I ignored them, blocking out all my well-meaning family and driving.

"Miley! Miley! Miley!" I parked at the hospital and tried to ignore the press still lingering outside the hospital.

"Where's Lorraine?" Was the first thing I said when I reached the nurses station.

"Miss Stewart, I-" The nurse started to protest.

"Please?" I begged, turning up my puppy dog eyes. "She needs me."

"I'm sorry, Miss Stewart, I can't-" The nurse looked nervous.

"Back the fuck off!" An angry, violent voice yelled at the paparazzi, cutting the nurse off again and we both turned to see Joe. He looked ready to murder someone, that red hot look of pure rage and violence in his eyes - the one that screamed for blood to be shed and lots of it - from when he incapacitated Hanson before we were rescued was back.

"Joe!" I called out, eyeing his clenched fists warilly.

"Miley?" His anger seemed to be overpowered with surprise at seeing me here. "What are you doing here?"

"Are you okay?" I stepped over to him. "Don't be angry."

"Better now." Joe smiled lazilly, reaching up and tugging on a lock of my hair and I could actually see small cuts from his nails on his palms when from clenching his fists. "You're like magic." He marvelled.

"What are you doing here, Joe? Are you okay? Your cuts-" I started to worry, but he swatted it away and stepped around me.

"Where's Lorraine?" Joe asked the nurse, I guess he'd had the same thoughts as me.

"I-I-I-" The nurse stuttered, I knew very well what it was like to be on the recieving end of Joe's smoldering stare.

"Please?" I pleaded again, joining him. "She's just a little girl, she needs us."

"I can't-" The poor nurse started to deny again.

"Do you really want to be the one responsible for a four-year-old little girls emotional termoil?" Joe demanded of the woman, a slight growl creeping into his voice. "Lorraine needs us, and after everything she's been through are you really going to say no to the only familiarity she's got left in her life?"

"It's okay, Melissa." I looked over to a set of double doors that hid the patient rooms to see Dr. Lexi Lane. "They can come through." I let out a breath of relief, I was going to get to see Lorraine. "But only them, okay? Lorraine really does need their familiarity right now."

"How is she?"

"Is she okay?"

"She's not scared is she?"

"Lorraine has night-" Joe and I both started questioning.

"See for yourselves." Dr. Lexi cut over us, gesturing into one of the rooms after we'd passed the double doors. Lorraine was sitting on the bed with some toys, having a very animated conversation with them. I let out a breath of relief, she was okay.

"Good." Joe let out and I looked up to him; all the anger was gone, now all I could see was relief.

"I only just got her calmed down, I was actually about to come call you." Dr. Lexi explained. "The dolls distracted her, but she starts screaming when she realises you're not here."

"We're the only familiarity she has right now." Because they'd had a week and a half to find her family and they didn't have anything.

"Is there anything we can do?" Joe asked, I looked up to see his sad teddy bear eyes trained on Lorraine.

"I don't know." Lexi sighed, shaking her head. "I'll look into it, but it's not looking good right now."

"Can we-?" I gestured in to Lorraine hopefully.

"Go on in." Dr. Lexi nodded and I didn't need to be told twice. I paused at the door and watched Lorraine, happy for now, but what about when we had to leave? Or when Childrens Services came to take her?

"Go." Joe urged softly with a sigh. "She's still scared of me." I opened the door and Lorraine's head shot up, a bright smile taking over her face as she jumped up.

"MILEY!" I could barely catch her fast enough when she jumped to me.

"I've got you, Princess." I cradled her close.

"I was scared you was gone forever." Lorraine mumbled, hugging me tightly around the neck before she pulled back. "You came back, just like Doctor Lexi said."

"Of course, I'll always come back to you, Rai." I cooed, brushing her blonde hair back from her face.

"'Kay." Lorraine looked past me and her eyes landed on Joe. "Joe came back too." She became shy. "Joe cuddles?" The precious little girl reached out for Joe, who was more than happy to oblige.

"Hey, Princess." He looked so at peace to have her accept hm again after the last two days. I guess she'd been really scared that we wouldn't be bac that that overrode the fear of what Joe had done to Hanson.

_**D**_

"The thought of her, all alone..." Joe shook his head, I understood though, he didn't need to finish. Joe was sitting on the hospital bed Lorraine had been playing on before, with the girl in question napping in his arms after falling asleep there. "I had to make sure she was okay."

"Me too." Lorraine was sucking her thumb in her sleep and clinging tightly to Joe; it was an adorable sight to see.

"How's your family?" Joe changed the subject, speaking in soft tones.

"Overwhelming." I scoffed and he grinned. "I love them, but sometimes they can be a little much.."

"What about your Dad?" Joe asked, more hesitant this time.

"He'll come around eventually." I assured, though I wasn't 100% sure on that. "He just doesn't understand what happened, and he cares too much."

"That's something I'm familiar with." Joe smirked, absently combing his fingers through Lorraine's hair. "You're very easy to love." There it was again; love. I still wasn't sure if it was a dream or not if Joe said he loved me last night, but the thought wasn't entirely unpleasant.

"So are you, Joey." I smiled at him and his expression turned hesitant. It broke my heart that he was always so hesitant to believe that someone could love him. "You're sweet, you're kind, smart, sensitive. Anyone would be crazy not to love you."

"Or maybe you're the crazy one." Joe shot back with a grim half-smile. "Considering the current consesus, that seems a little more likely."

"Why don't you want to see your family, Joe?" He'd been startig to open up, to relax more, to not hate himself so much and now it was like we'd taken a step back. It was either the confrontation with my Dad this morning, or the other drastic difference was his family.

"Told you on the plane; fight with the bros." Joe muttered stiffly, his whole demeaner changing.

"About what?" I pressed, I didn't want to see Joe upset, but I had a feeling this was important.

"Nothing. Not important." He said gruffly, his hand stilling in Lorraine's hair.

"Joe, we spent over a week thinking we might never get off that island, and then when we did get rescued you tried to avoid your family as much as you could. That's more than a fight with your brothers." I pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

"I told you, Miley, I have problems." Joe snapped, turning a glare on me that made me flinch back. Anger, cutting, self-drepciation. Yeah, Joe had a few poblems. "They just don't get that." He looked at me and sighed, his anger dissipitating and his eyes softening as he gazed at me. "They always thought there was something wrong with me, but they never cared enough to talk to me..." Joe took his hand off Lorraine's head and flexed his fist a few times, both of us watching the light scars on his wrist vary in visibility. "Dad walked in once, you know." He hummed, I blinked up at him, then to his scars again. "When I was doing these one time." I gasped, shocked, horrified. "He didn't do anything, he just walked away, like he didn't even care." He got a far away look in his eyes, haunted and hurt. "Every time I went to them with a problem they just brushed it off like it was nothing, told me to write a song and get over, stop being such fucking little pussy." Anger had crept into his voice and his fist clenched again. I reached out for him, both my hands on his fist and he relaxed a little at my touch. "Until I just stopped. Stopped going to them, stopped caring, stopped trying to fight it. I just gave in and played the puppet out in public for the paparazzi. I kept trying to bottle it up, to pretend I was just fine like they wanted me to be, but then I just..." He turned his wide hael-brown puppy dog eyes on me. "Exploded... I had to get away, the next thing I knew I was at th airport and Paris was the first flight I saw." I got off the chair next to the hospital bed and climbed up onto the bed; sure it was cramped with Joe, Lorraine and me, but that didn't matter.

"I care." I hummed, kissing Joe's cheek tenderly.

"That's why I wanted to be with you." Joe said, nuzzling into my hair. "Because they don't care, and they make me so... Angry... And then there's you; so sweet and perfect and you control the anger, and I think..." He took a deep breath, kissing my temple. "I think I'm falling in love with you."

"I think I'm falling in love with you too." I admitted shyly, holding his hand in my lap and absently tracing the scars on his wrist.

"That's why I wanted to be with you instead of them." Joe laced his fingers with mine. "Because they never cared, and all I care about is you."

* * *

**1) Sorry it took so long, been super busy.  
2) I had a request to delve deeper into Joe's issues with his family, so here it is :D Hope it wasn't too traumatising.  
3) Only 3 chapters left O.o Anything you want to see happen in those chapters?  
4) Did you have a favourite part of the chapter?  
5) Did you expect Miley and Robby to fight?  
6) How do you think the fight will resolve?  
7) So far the requests for new stories involve;  
-1; a married Miley/Joe story (this idea is appealing to me more and more)  
-2; a futuristic adventure story (if you PM me idea you have I'd love to look over it, and I'll try, but I'm not quite sure I could do futuristic)  
-3; a teacher/student Miley/Joe story (I've seen a few of these, and I actually have quite an interesting start to a story like this already, so who knows, I may ellaborate)  
-4; I am totally open to other pairings, it doesn't have to be just Joe and Miley, it could have one of them, both, or neither. Just as long as there's no nick (I really don't know why I don't like him).  
-5; I've had the idea for a story based on the Parallax TV show from 2004 (it's Australian, but you can find it on youtube if you want.) So let me know what you think of that?  
-6; Also keep sending in ideas, I love to hear them and I'll take all into consideration and find the one that fits for right now. :D**

**Reviews are welcomed with open arms :D**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	23. Chapter 23

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE**_

"Miley." I sighed when I heard my Dad's voice.

"Go talk to him." Joe murmured gently. "I've got Lorraine, at least your relationship with your family can be fixed." I hesitated still, not wanting to leave Joe after everything he'd just revealed, he was still so raw. "He just wants to keep you close because he doesn't want to lose you." He kissed my temple. "Go on, before he comes in here and wakes Rai." Joe urged.

"I'll be back soon." I promised, kissing Joe's cheek before I got off the hospital and left the room quietly. "Hey, Dad." I smiled sheepishly, the anger from before having long gone after everything Joe had told me and now knowing Lorraine was alright... For now at least.

"Miley." Dad reached to hug me, but then stopped. "Can we talk?"

"Sure." I agreed, following him to a private waiting room.

"I'm sorry, Mile." Dad looked genuinely repentant. "I don't know what happened this last week, but it probably wasn't pretty and I know that probably made you close with Joe and that little girl."

"I know this is hard for you, Dad, but it's not easy for me either." I sighed, looking down at my hands. "Joe looked after me out there." And I looked after him when he was close to breaking. "And Lorraine has no-one left; the boys are gone, they're with their Aunt and Uncle, but Lorraine doesn't have anyone and I don't want her to go to Childrens Services."

"I understand that, Miley, but there's nothing we can do." Dad said, sitting next to me. "You're my little girl, and if I could do something to make you better I would."

"There has to be something, Dad, I can't just leave her." I insisted desperately.

"You can keep in contact with her, Miles, but there's nothing else, she's not yours to take care of anymore." Dad denied, I clenched my fists to keep from losing my temper.

"You don't get it, Dad." I ground out. "You may think it was only a week, but a lot happened, and I'm not just going to leave Lorraine. Or Joe."

"She's not a dog, Miley, you can't just bring home a stray and ask if you can keep it."

"I'm not leaving Lorraine, dang flabit." I got up, and left. I couldn't even get through one conversation with my Dad without getting frustrated and leaving now.

"Hey." Joe looked up, startled, when I stormed back into Lorraine's hospital room. "Not even ten minutes, I'm guessing it didn't go so well?"

"He thinks I think Lorraine is a stray dog." I started pacing, feeling angry and energised.

"Woah, calm down, Babe." Joe soothed, still holding a sleeping Lorraine who was clinging to him even unconsciously, so he couldn't move.

"There has to be something we can do." I continued, still pacing.

"Milo, you're making me dizzy." Joe commented and I rolled my eyes, was that really all he took from me fighting with my Dad and wanting to help Lorraine? Then again fighting with family was nothing new to him and he wanted to help Lorraine just as much as I did. "He doesn't know what it was like, just give him time to get used to it." I sighed and walked over, climbing back onto the hospital with Joe and Lorraine. We seemed to end up like this a lot lately; me, Joe and Lorraine.

"I can't let her go to Childrens Services." I whispered, my head on Joe's shoulder. "And I'm not letting Dad get between what you and me have."

"I'm not letting me come between you ad your Dad, Milo." Joe murmured in response.

"Well, I'm not letting you go." I snuggled into him to prove my point. "And you're not coming between us, he's the one pushing me away." Joe sighed and nuzzled me. "Besides. I still have a promise to keep."

"What promise?" He asked and I could feel his lips against my temple where he'd settled.

"You. Me." I blushed and kept my eyes down. "My virginity."

"Shit." Joe groaned and I finally ventured my eyes to see his closed tightly. "Babe, I have a four-year-old in my lap. You can't say things like that."

"But, what if it's something I want?" I cooed, one of my hands moving to his chest.

"Danger! Danger!" Joe warned, his voice a little higher than usual. My hand moved down his sculpted chest to the hem of his shirt.

"I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to say your own name, Joey, that's my job." I felt his hot, hard muscles under wandering fingers as they started under his shirt.

"And I'm pretty sure having a four-year-old wake up because I have a boner would be traumatising." Joe choked out and I couldn't help but giggle. "And I'm pretty sure Lorraine would be creeped out too."

"Okay, Mister Cuddles." I teased, stilling my hand, but not removing it from his bare chest under his shirt. "Don't want you to be traumatised." Joe took a couple of slow, deep breaths and I watched the endearing blush on his cheeks recede.

"Fuck, you're just trying to finish the job that the plae started, aren't you?" He accused and I rolled my eyes.

"Right because I'd wait until we were rescued and tell you I'm falling in love with you to kill you." I scoffed, but Joe just shrugged. "I'm tryin' to get in your pants and finish what we started in the cave, Joey."

"You sure about that?" Joe groaned, his eyes squeezed shut again, trying to fight off his hormones. "'Cause that damn accent of yours is killing me, Babe." Before I could react to that there was a knock on the door and Joe's eyes flew open. The door opened and I resisted the urge to groan when it was my Dad.

"Joe." Dad forced his name out like it was a curse before he adressed me. "Miley, can we please-"

"I'm not leaving, Dad." I cut over him, staying close to Joe. "If you want to talk we can do it here."

"If you want to talk I figure we've got half an hour before Rai wakes up." Joe told me softly.

"I'm staying here." I reitterated, not moving.

"Miley, I'm sorry." Dad began, he looked sorry at least. But, he looked sorry when I went to talk to him before and we ended up fighting. "You're right, I don't know what it was like for you." He sighed and sat on one of the visitor chairs. "But, please just understand I want you to be my baby girl forever, and I was scared for a week I'd never get you back. But, now you're back and you've changed and I don't know what to do."

"But, I'm not a little girl anymore, Dad, I'm always going to be your little girl, but treating me like one isn't the way to go." I insisted, sitting up more, but not moving away from Joe. "Lorraine, Will, Sean and Carter needed me out there, they still do. And I'm not going to abandon them because you want me to be like I was before."

"I needed you too, Baby." Joe hummed in my ear so only I could hear. "You saved my life. In more ways than one."

"I want you to be happy, Bud, but how can that happen if you're always worrying?" I clenched my fist on Joe's chest under his shirt feeling a surge of anger.

"You think I can't be happy because I care about other people? Because they depend on me for something other than fame? It won't matter if I'm with them physically, Dad, I'm always going to worry about them. And-" I started to get riled up, my Tennessee accent coming out a little thicker than usual with my anger.

"Calm down, Grad." Joe put his hand over my clenched one and I relaxed my fingers under his touch. "Take a couple of deep breaths and save that accent for later for me." I obeyed silently, breathing deeply and closing my eyes. "Good girl." Joe praised, his voice soft and soothing.

"What did you do to her?" Dad spoke up, for a second I'd forgotten he was there.

"He didn't do anything, Dad." I sighed, leaning back against Joe and trying to match my breathing to his. "I told you how I feel about him." So why did he feel the need to hate him so much? If he was so concerned about my happiness than why didn't he care that Joe made me happy? "And how I feel about the kids." I was starting to feel a little seperatiion anxiety from the boys; I'd only seen them this morning, but it already felt like too long. Did their Aunt and Uncle know that Will couldn't sleep without nightmares unless someone else was there to comfort him in his sleep? And Sean hides in small places when he's scared? Or that Carter refuses to cry and keeps his emotions bottled up because he thinks he has to be strong for his brothers? I mean, they probably know because they're the boys' Aunt and Uncle, but I wouldn't stop worrying about them. "I'm not just going to stop feeling that way."

"Please, Bud, I'm just concerned." Dad begged, getting up and coming closer.

"I know, Dad." I smiled sadly.

"I'll head home, you stay here for now." Dad sighed, he leaned over and kissed my forehead. "But, can we talk when you get home? 'Cause I'm not ready to give up my little girl completely."

"I think we need to talk more." I agreed before he sighed and left sadly. "I love you, Dad." I calledd after him.

"I love you too, Mile."

_**E**_

"What are you doing back here?" Joe and I had been just laying on the hospital bed with Lorraine sleeping in his lap when the next visitor came.

"It's called caring about something." Joe snapped, his whole person tensing. So much for Dr. Lexi saying we were the only ones allowed back here.

"You're supposed to be at my apartment so the cameras get us going to Mom and Dad's house." Nick glared at his older brother.

"I am where I'm supposed to be." Joe glared right back. "Now, leave. Before you wake Lorraine."

"What?" Nick looked honestly puzzled.

"The child sleeping in my lap." Joe rolled his eyes, brushing a lock of hair away from Lorraine's sleeping face. "She gets cranky when she's woken."

"Who the fuck cares?" Nick scoffed and I saw that switch flip in Joe. It was like the calm before the storm as Joe moved Lorraine off his lap and gently laid her on the bed before getting up.

"Listen up, _Nicholas_." Joe started, cracking his knuckles and stepping closer to his little brother slowly. "Say whatever the fuck you want about me, I don't care." I could see the rage building up in Joe, years of resentment and anger at his family close to boiling over. "But, you say one word. You **think** one single thing about Miley or Lorraine, or anyone else I care about and I'll-"

"Joe." I got between him and his brother. Joe looked down at me, almost as if he was surprised I was there. It was like on the island, after he beat the shit out of Hanson, he asked me how bad he was, almost as if he didn't remember; like he just blacks everything else out except the anger... And he says I'm the only one who can bring him back from that. "Joe, don't."

"But-" Joe started, I reached for his hands, holding his fists until they unclenched and held mine.

"No murder, Joseph." I scolded ad he cracked a grin. "Especially not in front of Lorraine."

"He's begging for it." Joe growled out, glaring at Nick still over my head.

"Listen to your little-" Nick started, a sneer on his face.

"Finish that." Joe challenged, I put my hands on his chest to keep him from advancing. "I dare you; finish that sentance, the last guy that did is still in intensive care."

"Joseph." I brought his attention back to me. "Step back, Joe, listen to my voice and calm down."

"Miley." Joe let out a breath, the anger leaving him as he focussed on me. "Told you, you and that hot little accent could save me, Milo."

"Look. If you're caught in here alone then it looks like you're injured and we don't give a fuck." Nick told Joe, who rolled his eyes, but kept them on me, his caramel orbs relaxed and caring. "You signed the deal, you let us know when you're doing some stupid stunt."

"I had more important things to do than worry about your image." Joe turned away and sat on the edge of the hospital bed.

* * *

**Only 2 chapters left! O.o**

**1) Favourite part of this admittedly crappy chapter?  
2) Is there anything you want followed up with in the last 2 chapters?  
3) When is too early to start writing a Christmas story?  
4) I just realised I've been favouritising Lorraine out of all the kids; I didn't mean to, but I guess the writing takes you where it wants to.  
5) Hard to believe this is almost over. :(  
6) Still taking votes nd suggestions on what story you guys want after this one is finished.**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	24. Chapter 24

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR**_

"Sorry, I left." I mumbled when I got home. Most of my family had gone to bed so right now it was just my Dad, Jackson, Mam'aw, Grandma Ruby and Aunt Dolly waiting up for me. Lorraine was asleep when Joe and I left the hospital and Dr. Lexi promised to look after her for us until we could get back to her. But, now I was at home, and Joe was... Joe was probably alone in his apartment, the thought made my heart hurt.

"Do you need to talk about what happened?" Grandma Ruby asked, reaching out to brush my cheek. We were all sitting around the kitchen table and I looked down to my hands.

"No." I denied, I didn't want to talk about it. Ever. I wanted to forget it. "I need to find a way to help Lorraine."

"Who's Lorraine. Sweet Pea?"Aunt Dolly asked, I think this was one of the few times Aunt Dolly and Mam'aw were together without fighting.

"The little girl." I sighed, where was Beary? If Lorraine couldn't have me or Joe then she liked to sleep with Beary. "She's alone and scared and she needs me."

"I'm sure she'll be fine, Miley." Mam'aw tried to sooth me.

"Don't patronise me." I snapped, clenching my fists on the table.

"We're not patronising you, Miley, we're worried."

"Well, don't be, I don't need you all to baby me." I slammed my hands down on the table and stood up. "Lorraine is the one you need to be worried about; her parents and brother and sister are dead; she's just been through a plane crash, no-one even knows if she has any surviving family, and now she's all alone in that hospital and they're going to send her away to Childrens Services soon."

"Miley, calm down." Grandma Ruby tried, looking concerned. "We don't know what happened, but clearly that little girl means a lot to you, but she's not yours to fret over. They're going to take very good care of her." I felt frustrated, why couldn't they understand me?

"But, she is mine." I forced out, struggling to find the words to make them see. "She doesn't have anybody left now except me and Joe, and she;s mine now and I need to make sure she's okay. There has to be something I can do to make sure she's okay."

"Unless you're gonna adopt her the best you can do is keep in touch with her and just be there when she needs you." I know Aunt Dolly was trying to suggest I do the latter and just keep in contact with Lorraine, but that's not what I took from it.

"That could work." I was talking to myself. I ran to the house phone since I didn't have a new one yet and dialled the number I'd commited to memory this afternoon when Joe had given it to me. Joe's phone number.

"Hey, Adorable Grad." I could practically hear Joe's grin. "Miss me already." His tone was cocky, but I could hear the hopefullness.

"We could adopt Lorraine." I blurted out my idea.

"WHAT?" Joe's soft question was underminded by Dad, Mam'aw, Grandma Ruby and Aunt Dolly yelling it.

"We could adopt her, then she doesn't have to be apart from us, we can keep her safe and happy, we wouldn't have to wait or guess or hope that she was okay because she'd be with us and we'd make sure of it." I rushed the idea out.

"Miley, you need to sit down and thik about-" Grandma started to say.

"Miley Ray, that is a completely ridiculous-" Mam'aw began at the same time.

"Now, Miley, that's not what I-" Aunt Dolly back tracked on her words.

"You're only a baby yourself and you-" Dad was shaking his head.

"Okay." I drowned out my families objections when I heard Joe's agreement. "Yeah." He sounded a little mor sure this time. "Yeah, we can adopt Lorraine, you're a genius, Milo."

_**S**_

"I have to go to the hospital." I told Dad after I hung up. After I'd told Joe about my idea to adopt Lorraine my Dad had grabbed the phone and hung up on him before we could talk about it any more. Everyone had been trying to convince - or demand - that adopting Lorraine was a bad idea. Until the hospital called and ad had been worried that something was wrong with me so he let me speak to Dr. Lexi Lane.

"Are you okay? Did something happen? You hurt your head when the plane crashed, didn't you?" Dad worried, why couldn't he understand that that's how I feel about Carter, Sean, Will and Lorraine.

"I just need to go, Dad." I started dialling the phone again, looking for my keys at the same time.

"Did you change your mind?" Joe asked when he answered, I could hear the worry.

"No." I assured, I still wanted to keep Lorraine, and I wanted to do it with Joe. "We need to go to the hospital."

"What? Why?" Joe was alarmed and allert.

"It's not me or Rai, the boys are there." My precious boys; all Dr. Lexi had said was that they were there and I should get there soon. What did that mean?

"I'm on my way." I heard movement as Joe started getting ready to leave as well. I clicked the phone off and finally found my keys - in the key bowl, who would thought - before starting to the door.

"Boys?" Dad questioned, following me. Mam'aw, Grandma and Aunt Dolly had gone to bed not long ago, saying we'd talk more in the morning.

"Don't start, Dad, I need to go." I muttered, running out the door.

"Miley!" I was almost bowled over when I ran into the hospital twenty minutes later.

"Woah, I got you, Baby." I knelt down to hug Will. Little 7-year-old Will with teartracks on his cheeks and scared big brown eyes so much like Joe's it was almost eerie. "I got you."

"What's going on?" Dad followed me in.

"Are you okay, Will?" I brushed his little tears away, my heart breaking with each one. "Are you hurt? You need to talk to me, Bud."

"Bad dreams." Will sniffled, hugging me again, tightly. The next thing I knew another pair of small arms were wrapped around my neck as I knelt in the middle of the hospital waiting room hugging Will. Sean, his 9-year-old brother.

"I wasn't scraed." Sean denied in a mutter, I smiled and snaked and arm around him too.

"What are you waiting for?" I looked over at the sound of Joe's voice. "Miley loves a man who can admit he's got a weakness." He was talking to he oldest of the brothers, 12-year-old Carter, who at his words practically ran to me as well.

"What happened?" I asked when I could finally stand up, Will still attached to my side. "Are you guys okay? Are you hurt?"

"We wanted to see you and we didn't know how so we came here." Sean explained.

"I miss you." Will looked up at me with his big brown eyes.

"I missed you too, Buddy." I ruffled his hair affectionately.

"It wasn't even a day." Dad muttered behind me.

"Dad." I warned, why was he being like this?

"I get that you looked after them after the crash, but this is real life now, Miley, you can't come running every time a five year old misses you." Dad shook his head, as if it were obvious. "What about school? You start at Stanford in the Fall, are you just going to run out of class everytime a child can't sleep?"

"You need to back off." Joe growled and I sighed, I guess something Dad said flipped that anger switch in him.

"Excuse me?" Dad was angry too. Great; two of the men who mean the most to me were angry at each other; and Joe gets scary when he's angry. Hanson is in intensive care because Joe was angry. "Who the Sam-Heck do you think you are to talk to me like that Boy? Just because you're some big shot singer doesn't mean you're better than everyone else." Dad was glaring at Joe, who was glaring right back; blue-grey against hazel-brown.

"Well, you're excused because I'm the guy that's in love with your daughter and right now you're being a real ass to her so you better leave now and stop pissing me off because the last guy who was an asshole to Miley is in intensive care right now." Joe snapped, clenching his fists.

"Is Joe gonna be angry like before and hurt that man like he hurt Hanson?" Will asked and I felt a thrill of fear; Hanson deserved what happened to him, but this was my Dad.

"Joe." I spoke a warning to him as well.

"You think you can threaten me?" Dad stepped closer to Joe, who wasn't backing down for anything. "You're nothing more than a self-rightous little punk who needs to be put in his place." What happened to 'I owe you my life' from yesterday? - or was it this morning? It was hard to tell, all my days were starting to run together. For all I know we could be in the middle of August.

"Dad. Joe. Stop it, both of you." Dad still looked angry, but he didn't say anything else and at the first sound of my voice Joe went completely silent - I wasn't entirely sure he hadn't stopped breathing. "Just-just stop fighting." I pleaded, I did not need this right now.

"Okay, Baby." Joe agreed easilly.

"We really are so sorry to bother you." The boys' Uncle spoke up after watching the stellar display from the men in my life. It occured to that I hardly knew them; I knw them in passing by their faces, but I didn't even know their names.

"It's no problem." I smiled, "anything for my boys."

"We really can't thank you enough for looking after them." The Aunt said.

"They're great boys." Carter was standing a little away again, acting all tough and manly, like he didn't need anybody, but I'd seen the tender way he looked after little brothers on the island, and how he'd tell Will stories about magical kingdoms to help him sleep at night. "Great boys who need to tell me what's wrong?" I turned back to them.

"You weren't there." Will reitterated what Sean said. "I like it when you're there."

"Maybe it would be best if we stayed close by, until the boys are a little more stable." Aunt suggested to her husband. I deffinately wasn't opposed to the idea.

"Where do you live?" Joe asked, his voice thoughtfull. I could tell just by one glance that he was still angry, but he was trying not to be.

"We were going to move to Pasadena, where the boys lived... You know, _before_." Aunt answered, before the plane crash, before their parents died. I don't think it had really sunk in yet.

"I can call my lawyer tomorrow." Joe hummed thoughtfully. "Hey, Milo, how do you feel about Pasadena?" Either I'm gettng my signalls crossed or I think Joe just asked me to move in with him in Pasadena. Which, wasn't all that out there if I put in perspective since an hour ago I asked him to adopt a 4-year-old child with me.

"Joey Vitolo has a great pasta place in Pasadena." I giggled at the memory of how I had to get Jackson a signed baseball after accidentally/on purpose destroyed the fake one that he prized that Dad gave him. "You should try the veal."

"No." Dad cut in, looking red and angry as I absently sat on a bed with Will laying down with his head in my lap and fingers running through his hair. "No. Just-no. You're only a baby yourself, Miley, I won't allow this; you're not seeing this punk anymore, you're not seeing these kids, they're not your responsibility, you're not moving in with some strange man, and you are most certainly not adopting a child." Dad protested and I sighed, it was going to take a lot longer than a day for Dad to be okay with this. Will started at the mention of not seeing the kids but cooed soothingly at him and kept fingers combing his hair back. "You're going to go to Stanford with Lilly. You're going to come home on the weekends. And you're going to forget all this foolishness and come home right now." Joe snapped again, I think I could actually pinpoint the moment my Dad's words made the rage inside him bubble to the surface; it was when Dad said I wasn't allowed to see Joe anymore.

"Now you wanna know what I think is gonna happen?" Joe cracked his knuckles with a sadistic smile, stepping closer to my Dad. "You're going to shut up, turn around and walk out of here and leave Miley alone until you learn that the safest thing for you is to let Miley be happy."

* * *

**Once again; sorry for the wait.**

**1) I have an idea for the final chapter that will tie everything up in a nice little bow.  
2) I've been so busy I haven't even had the chance to start on the next chapter of Camp Rock Year 3, or finish the first chapter of the possible story I've been working on.  
3) To date what has been your favourite part of this story?  
4) What has been your least favourite aspect of this story?**

**Please review?**

**Smiler For Joe!  
P.S: Ever waiting for new Miley music, checking every available source several times a day for any info I can find. She said it's all about the timing; I'm thinking around Winter or something for a single? (Summer for people in the northern hemisphere). So it can be the Summer hit?**


	25. Chapter 25

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE**_

_1 Week After Rescue_

"So you're just going to move to Pasadena, forget about college, Stanford, Lilly, and play house with that little Jonas punk?" Dad demanded a few days after my shock revelation and Joe's agreement to try and adopt Lorraine.

"I'm not abandoning college, Dad, it's still two months away, and if I don't go this year then I'll apply next semester or next year." I sighed, sure it was a shock, but couldn't he see that looking after Lorraine was something I wanted to do? I wanted to look after her, and raise, comfort her after her nightmares, I wanted to be responsible for her. "And Lilly understands." I'd been a bit sad when she said she was going to be staying with her Mom and little brother for a few days until they had to go back to Georgia, but I understood she needed to be with her Mom and she'd be back in a few days, just like Lilly understood that I wanted to be there for Lorraine. "I'm not abandoning anyone. And you know how I feel about, Joe, Dad."

"This is a huge responsibility, Miley; it's not just a week, or a month or until you're done." I clenched my fists, nice to know my own father had such faith in me. "It's for the rest of her life, the rest of your life. What are you going to do when she's not a perfect little Angel anymore? When she defies you, or argues back, or when that little Jonas skips out because it's too hard, leaving you alone with a child?"

"Joe's not going to leave,I'm not going to get bored with Lorraine, and anything else that happens we'll deal with it. Just like you and Mom did with me and Jackson." I listed, though I did have an inkling of fear of what if Joe did leave? What if I wasn't enough for him and he left?

"But, you're only just eighteen, Miley. Don't you want to grow up? See the world? Finish school? Fall in love? How do you expect to do that with a four-year-old and a Jonas following you around everywhere?" Dad tried argue a new point just like he'd been doing for the last week.

"I'll be nineteen in five months, Dad." I rolled my eyes, I wasn't a baby. "And I have seen the world, I've spent the last six years seeing the world and living in a glaringly bright spotlight, did you ever think I might want some quiet and normalcy?"

"So you think running off into the sunset with some little singing punk and a four-year-old will bring normalcy?" Dad snapped and I groaned in frustration. He shook his head as if he were disapointed in me. "And I alwas thought Jackson would be the one to make some stupid decision like this."

"Look, Dad." I tried not to lose my temper. "This isn't a mistake, and I'm going to do it; whether you like it or not. So you can either support me or push me away." And with those parting words I left.

"Still not on board?" Jackson was sitting outside when I got there, waitside my barn/room.

"I just want him to support me." I frowned, sinking down so i was sitting next to my big brother.

"I support you, Sis." Jackson said, "I know I'm not Dad, but still."

"I love you, Jackson." I smiled, half-hugging him.

"Yeah, yeah, don't go spreading rumors sayin' I'm a good brother or something." He rolled his eyes, but higged me back. "So what's the plan for this whole adopt the kid and move in with the Jonas thing?"

"That's pretty much it." I shrugged, I guess I could have given more thought to it before I went to Joe with the idea. "Adopt the kid, and move in with the Jonas in Pasadena."

"Why Pasadena?" Jackson asked, cocking his head.

"The boys live there and I want to stay close to them." isighed, which was another reason Dad was so against me moving to Pasadena, honestly it wasn't too far from here; I was going to be closer in Pasadena than I would at Stanford. "It's not like I'm giving up on my dreams."

"What about Royce and the triplets." Jackson snickered and I rolled my eyes.

"I was fifteen." I defended myself petulantly.

"Which is Dad's point." Jackson pointed out, since when did Jackson become the voice of reason? "He still thinks of you the same; as the little teenager who insisted she was gonna marry a guy named Royce. He doesn't want you to grow up."

"I get that." I did, I had to by now after hearing it from everyone in the last week. "He might not want me to grow up, but I am, I did. I'm not a little kid anymore."

"He knows that, but he doesn't want to accept it."

"God. When did you get so smart?" I teased.

"You may have the talent, Sis, but we both know I've always been the brains." Jackson grinned, it was true though; he knew how to expertly divert attention, he didn't have a father-son day in four years because he made himself look like a dispointment, and Dad didn't know what it meant, but he purposely got every question wrong on his SAT's the first time he took them. Jackson was genius, but more importantly, he was a good big brother.

_**T**_

_1 Month After Rescue_

"You have a home inspection to see if you would provide a safe caring environment for a child this Saturday." Mr. Sotenham - the lawyer Joe and I had hired to help us adopt Lorraine - told us. "Incidentally, do you have a home that would be considered a safe and caring environment?"

"Just gotta move in." Joe shrugged, like it wasn't a big deal. Maybe it wasn't, I don't know. Dad still wasn't happy about it. I don't know that Jackson was happy about it, but at least he was supportive. And Lilly was going to move with us until she went to Stanford in the Fall.

"You haven't moved into the house yet?" Mr. Sotenham asked, scandalised; I think he was pretty skeptical about Joe and I adopting and raising Lorraine successfully, but he was being paid to help so he didn't really care one way or the other.

"Well, we had to find one, and the sale only just cleared." Joe defended, looking sheepish. "And it had to be close to the boys."

"Well, you better get moved in and make it look homey and caring within the next three days." Mr. Sotenham said as if it were obvious. "Any unecessary setbacks are only going put that innocent little girl through more hassel that she doesn't need."

"We know." I whispered, the hospital had kept Lorraine as long as possible, but after a week they'd had to release her and for the last three weeks she'd been with childrens services. A week after rescue - the reason for Lorraine's release from the hospital - had been the funerals. I think that's when it really hit home for the kids; that they wouldn't see their parents again, and Lorraine wouldn't see her siblings. Carter had locked himself in his room for three days straight, Sean had become practically mute, and I couldn't even imagine what the little ones were going through - I was 10 when my Mom died, I had three years on Will and six on Lorraine, and at least I had my Dad still.

"Look, the courts aren't fighting you, there are no other family members fighting for custody, you both have good standing, Lorraine has a history with you; as long as you don't screw up the inspection everything should go fine and Lorraine will be legally yours. The only problem you might encounter are the fact that you've only be dating for a month, you're not married, and one of you is eighteen." Mr. Sotenham said candidily, well gee, is that all? The way he said it made it sound like a lot. "But if you can make yourselve look like a stable, caring environment for a four-year-old then I can argue the rest, okay?"

_**I**_

So, I guess Joe and I are moving in together. We'd only been dating a month and we were living together and adopting a child. It seemed a little fast, but it also seemed like the best thing; not just for Lorraine, but for us. I mean, on the island it had been about survival, but in the last month I'd fallen in love with Joe; the way he smiled, his endearing brown teddy bear eyes, the way he could make me smile even when I didn't want to. I somehow even found it hot when he got violent and angry.

"You want it?" Joe asked from where he was standing next to me. We were at the door to the master bedroom, both of us holding boxes of our things. Today was the day we were actually moving.

"Do you?" I offered, trying not to blush, on the entirety of the last month we'd never talk about the fact that we were moving, did that mean we were moving into one room, or seperate rooms?

"I, uh, I d-I don't... Know?" He made it sound like a question.

"Just share." Lilly suggested on her way past with a box of her things. "You know you want to." She sang in my ear so only I could hear. I flushed and looked down.

"Oh, Hell no." Jackson followed my best friend. "No way is my baby sister sharing a room with some guy." He turned to Joe after a second. "No offence, Dude." Joe just shrugged, not caring. Jackson and Joe actually got on really well.

"I'll be down the hall." Joe decided, stepping away with his box.

"Don't you want this one?" I offered, gesturing to the master bedroom.

"Uh, n-no, I'm good." He blushed in that endearing way he does.

"Better this way." Jackson commented, taking a box into the master bedroom. "If you use the comunal bathroom he could just walk, now he's gonna have a hard time explaining it if he does."

"Jackson." I swatted his arm, idly wondering if the red would ever fade from my face. Because, oddly enough, I didn't really mind if Joe walked in on me in the shower.

"Hey, I may be cool with this, and him, but you're still my kid sister and I don't want to think about anyone putting the moves on you." Jackson defended himself, dropping the box on the floor. "Plus, when Dad finally comes around to this whole thing happening do really want him to slaughter your boyfriend for deflowering his little girl?"

"Trust me, Joe can take care of himself." Hanson had only just been moved out of intensive care last week.

"As long as that applies to everything then he should be fine." I followed my brother back out to my car to get more boxes. Hmm... The picture in my head of Joe 'taking care of himself' wasn't at all unappealing to me; especially since I knew exactly what Joe looked like in all his hardened glory.

"Just help me move in, we have an inspection tomorrow." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Gonna be hard to sneak into bed with him all the way down the hall." Lilly passed us on our way back into the house. "No more teddy bear that hugs back."

"Good." Jackson humphed.

"Dude, I am not a teddy bear." Joe grumbled, following after Lilly, seemingly able to talk more now.

"Whatever you say, Mister Cuddles."

"Only Miley can call me that." He whined like a 4-year-old. Great, I'm gonna have a literal four-year-old and Joe the four-year-old.

"Sure thing, Mister Cuddles."

It took until after midnight to get everything moved in, assembled and unpacked, ready for the inspection tomorrow. Including a room for Lorraine all set up and ready for her. God, I don't know what we'd do if we were denied custody. Lilly was already in bed, and Jackson had crashed in one of the spare rooms with his girlfriend Sienna. Now I was laying in bed wide awake. Just like I had for the last month. Joe really did a umber on me on that island, I could barely sleep without him next to me.

I groaned in frustration, it was almost two AM, I got out of bed. The plan was to sneak into Joe's room - Lilly was right, he was big teddy bear - but I heard noise downstairs. We had a gate around the property - part of the reason we chose this one - but the paparazzi had been absolutely crazy over the last month, surrounding us every time we went out in public, especially when it got out that we were moving in together and trying to get custody of Lorraine. I swear I'd seen mine and Joe's faces on the news more in the last month than I'd actually seen him. As I stepped through the doorway to my new room my fingers wrapped around the baseball bat Jackson had insisted I keep for self protection. The noise was the TV playing some late-night infomercial.

"Joe?" I lowered the bat when I recognised the back of his head slumped on the couch. He instantly stood up and turned around at my voice.

"What are you doing?" We both asked at the same time.

"I couldn't sleep." I muttered, blushing, the unspoken 'without you' was clear as day between us.

"Me either." Joe half smiled wryly. "What's with the bat?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you were a paparazzi." I leant it against the wall and walked over to him. "And you can't exactly speak, you were watching infomercials for hair growth." I pointed out.

"I thought it would put me to sleep." He pouted in that adorably sexy way he does. Then again just about everything he did was either adorable, sexy, or both to me. "So much for that whole sleeping thing we're supposed to do, huh?"

"Yeah." I yawned, sitting on the couch with my feet tucked under me with Joe's English Bulldog Winston sleeping next to me. "I kinda wish Jackson and Sienna went home." Because we both knew that was most of the reason one of us hadn't gone to the others room earlier.

"Let's go upstairs." Joe supressed a yawn too. "I'll stay until you fall asleep." He offered, but I shook my head.

"I'm already comfy." I sighed contentedly, already feeling better now that I was with Joe. I felt my eyes start to droop and he chuckled, sitting next to me.

"Okay, Baby." His soft voice coed in my ear, gently guiding me so we were both laying on the couch, me half on top of him. "I love you, Beautiful." I smiled sleepilly. We hadn't actually said the words to each other out in the open, but when we were together like this, or when either of us was yelling at someone standing in our way it was almost like a catchphrase.

"I love you, Joey." I mimicked back to him, feeling his hand tracing soothing patterns on my back before I slipped into sleep.

_**N**_

_1 Year After Rescue_

"Lorraine." I called to the now 5-year-old little blonde girl.

"Hmm?" She was sitting on my bed with one of her dolls.

"You ready for kindy?" I asked, finishing brushing my hair.

"Uh huh." She smiled, nodding her little blonde head. Joe had left for the studio already, working on his second solo album; the first one had been a huge success since it was released just after the crash.

"Good girl." I praised, , grabbing my shoes, my keys and my handbag. "Joe's gonna pick you up this afternoon, okay, Princess?" I brushed her hair away from her eyes and she nodded. "Don't forget to give him a big hug and tell him happy birthday."

"'Kay." I absently straightened her little skirt. I hated that she was only five and she had to wear a uniform to kindergarden - they had to wear a uniform from the toddler room upwards - but it was a private, secure kindergarden that was safe from the paparazzi. But, the bright side was that it had the same play and learn program as any other kindergarden except for the uniforms, and Rai was safe. I slid my sunglasses on and handed Lorraine hers, after a few months the press had eased off a bit, but with Joe's birthday and both Joe and I working on new albums it had doubled recently. Lorraine skipped out to my car with her backpack and jumped in the back, humming to herself. The first couple of months had been hard because she'd been so sad and we hadn't known what to do, but now she was a happy, thriving little girl.

"Have fun, Rai." I kissed her forehead after I walked her to her room and signed her in.

After I dropped Lorraine off I had to go to the studio for a couple of hours, then I had to go get the cake Sienna and Jackson made for Joe, then we were doing cake and presents ad a small party t our place with the kids, Jackson and Sienna were going to watch Lorraine for us tonight, and then Lilly, Joe and I were going to a club for a more grown up party that some of Joe's celebrity friends had organised.

"You're late" Dad admonished when I walked into the studio. Our relationship wasn't exactly the same, and after the initial gratitude and then resentment Dad felt for Joe, it had simmered down to a general dislike for Joe and the situation. Though at least he didn't take it out on Lorraine, or express it in front of her.

"I'm on time." I checked my watch. Right on time. I don't think my relationship with my Dad would ever be the same as before the crash, but it had taken three months before he stopped fighting against and just accept it as inevitable, after that we'd worked to get to an amiccable place.

"Well, if you're leaving early today then you should have been early which means by being on time you are late." Dad reasoned and I rolled my eyes.

"It's Joe's birthday, Dad, can't you just... Not hate him for one day?" I requested, slightly pleadingly. Last year on his birthday Dad didn't evem show up, Hell, he barely even let me out of the house to see Joe.

_**Y**_

"Happy birthday." I hummed as Joe and I danced under the chandelier at the club. Cake and presents had been shared, then Lilly had helped me squeeze into a tiny - and sexy - little black dress, and now we were at a club for the 'public' celebration of Joe's birthday.

"Definately." Joe agredd, smiling down at me warmly. He'd barely taken his eyes - and hands - off me all night, even when the other celebrities pulled him away for a photo op. "I love you, Milo." He brushed a stray lock of hair from my face and tucked it behind my ear.

"I love you, Joey." I threaded my fingers through his mess of black curls and pulled him down to me for a kiss. It hadn't taken us long; only a week after the courts granted us full custody of Lorraine Joe had set up a romantic dinner for us and we'd both admitted it for the first time when we were both conscience and actually talking to each other.

"Come here." Joe murmured, checking his watch before he looked up at the cieling. I frowned in confussion, but let him lead me three steps to the left. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me." He licked his lips. "You make me not angry and violent, you always know the perfect thing to calm me down or make me smile." In the back of mind I was deftly aware of the thumping music screeching to a stop, and a bright spotlight finding us. "You make me feel all fuzzy inside, and every morning when I wake up next to you I know that I want to do that for the rest of my life." I had a vague idea in the back of my mind, but it was computing properly. "The best gift in the whole world anyone could ever give me would be if you said yes." He dropped to one knee and pulled out a small, velvet jewellery box. "Miley, I love you." He opened the box and looked up at me hopefully. I could hardly breathe. I bit my lip, trying not to cry because what I knew was happening was finally computing to the rest of my brain. "Will you marry me?" I opened my mouth and tried to form the words, but no sound came out. Joe knelt in front of me, his hopefull brown eyes becoming doubtfull and scared. People started to whisper, hissing little sounds all around me. "I-" Joe started to pale, his shoulders slumping, his hand lowering.

"Yes!" I finally got the word out and his head shot up. "Yes! Yes, of course, Joe." Joe jumped up and kissed me happilly.

* * *

**Okay, so the plan for this chapter was clearly 1 week, 1 month, 1 year.**

**I know this is updating out of order, but I'm struggling with Camp Rock Year Three, chapter 7 right now.**

**1) Favourite part?  
2) It would have been out earlier but my stupid computer kept shutting down and erasing the last part.  
3) Thank-you sincerely to everyone who has read and reviewed this story.  
4) Hopefully I'll have either Camp Rock Year Three, chapter 7 up by the end of the week.**


End file.
